Mystic Falls Today
by DelenaKlarolineNian
Summary: If Klaus never compelled Stefan to forget about him and Rebekah, how would that change Damon and Elena's lives as well as Mystic Falls today?
1. The 1920s

**1920s**

Klaus sat at a table with his drink watching Rebekah dance with Stefan. He saw happy she looked and smiled. He always wanted her to be be happy.

Within five minutes Klaus went to take a sip of his drink but stopped when he heard cops outside Gloria's, getting ready to shoot through the wall. Within 30 seconds, the shooting began. Rebekah and Stefan ran behind the bar. Klaus watched them run, took one more sip of his drink and got up to go get her.

When Klaus got to them, he grabbed Rebekah's arm and pulled her up. He looked at Stefan and said "the three of us need to leave now!"

Stefan nodded and they quickly ran out of the bar. They reached Klaus and Rebekah's car and hoped inside. Klaus sped out of Chicago as fast as possible.

"Stefan, are you willing to spend what could be an eternity with Rebekah and I?"

Stefan knew his answer "Nik, Im in love with Rebekah, of course I will." Rebekah smiled at him and reached for his hand.

"very well then, welcome to the family" Klaus said with a smile.

Stefan smiled back. He finally found someone that he could love just as much as he thought he loved Katherine. He hated what Katherine did to him for over 50 years but now that hate was gone. If Katherine had not turned Stefan, he would have never met the love of his life Rebekah Mikaelson.


	2. What is it that I want?

**Mystic Falls Present Day**

Damon was laying in the middle of the road looking up at the stars. He was waiting for someone to come along to be his dinner. He overheard a girl talking on her phone. He turned his head to look at her and his eyes widened. She looked exactly like Katherine. He got up and sped in front of her as the girl got off her phone.

"Katherine"

The girl jumped "um...no Im...Im Elena"

Damon looked confused and quickly snapped out of it "Im sorry, you just really remind me of someone...Im Damon"

Elena nodded "Well not to be rude or anything Damon, but its kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere."

Damon let his predator voice kick in "Your one to talk, your out here all by yourself"

Elena chuckled "Its Mystic Falls, nothing bad happens here..." Damon nodded funny and thought 'oh if only you knew the history of this town' Elena told Damon how she got in a fight with her boyfriend. Damon asked her why and she told him about what he wanted.

"You don't want it?" Damon said

Elena shrugged "I don't know what I want."

" Thats. Not. True. You want what everyone wants"

Elena cocked her head "what? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers" she said in a flirty voice.

Damon laughed "well lets just say Ive been around a long time...Ive learned a few things" Elena sighed "So Damon, tell me what is it that I want?"

Damon walked over to her "you want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger" Elena looked at him confused but then asked "So what do you want?"

Damon stuttered and then heard a car beep. Elena turned "Thats my parents" when she turned back around Damon was compelling her. "I want you to get everything your looking for. But right now I want you to forget that this happened, can't have people knowing Im in town yet...goodnight Elena" Damon sped off.

Elena closed her eyes then opened them again. She was confused for a second but then got in her parents car.

Damon watched as she got in and watched the car drive away. He then went into the woods hoping to find someone stupid enough to walk in the woods by themselves at dark so he could finally have his dinner.

But, something was bothering him. He couldn't get Elena out of his head. He didn't know if it was because she looked like Katherine or if it was because in that five to ten minutes he felt something for Elena.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud crash. He noticed the direction the sound was coming from was from the Wickery Bridge. He sped off to the bridge and stopped in the middle of it. He looked around and then a blinking red light caught his attention. In the water was a car that fell off the bridge. As he looked closer it looked like Elena's parent's car.

He quickly dove in and swam to the driver's seat of the car. Her dad turned around and shook his head and pointed to the back. Damon swam to the right and ripped the door off the car and pulled Elena out and carried her to the surface. He set her body on the side of the water and went back to get her dad. But he was too late, her Dad was dead.

Damon came back up and grabbed Elena and rushed her to the hospital. He dropped her off in one of the rooms and ran out of the hospital before anyone could see him to ask him questions about what happened.

When he left the hospital, he went to the Salvatore boarding house. He went upstairs to his room and tried to come up with reasons why he saved her. There was something about her that made it so he couldn't let her die. He thought it was because of her resemblance to Katherine, but deep down he knew it wasn't. He still felt something for her, and it was different from Katherine.

He started to compare the two of them. Katherine came between Stefan and him in 1864. She compelled him and fed off of him. Sure he didn't mind it because he was too in love with her. Then he started thinking. Was I really in love with her this whole time? Or was I still holding onto the human part of me that thought he was madly in love with her. All this thinking tired him out so he went to bed.


	3. The Meeting

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Damon was sitting at the bar in the grille when he heard a familiar voice. He slowly turned around and saw Elena sitting with two other girls who must have been her friends he thought. She caught him looking at her and he gave her a flirty smile.

Elena blushed and gave a flirty smile back. Elena stopped staring at him to look to her friend. Damon turned back around and put his full attention on his drink. That was his plan until he overheard their conversation about him.

"Elena, who is that?" Caroline asked.

Elena decided to play dumb "What do you mean?"

Bonnie frowned and cocked her head "Really? Did you think Caroline and I didn't notice you two staring at each other flirtatiously?"

Elena started to stutter "I-I don't what your talking about"

Caroline got an idea in her head "Really? So if I go bring him over here, you won't start turning beat red again?"

Elena knew she was screwed and looked away from Caroline "No, I won't." She looked back up to see Caroline talking to Damon. Her eyes widened and she began to panic.

"Don't know what were talking about my ass, Elena" Bonnie said while laughing. Elena was already starting to blush and Bonnie's comment wasn't helping.

Caroline tapped Damon on the shoulder. He turned around "Hello beautiful" Now Caroline was blushing but quickly snapped out of it. "My friend over there thinks your hot." When Damon looked over at Elena and Bonnie, he saw Elena trying to hide her face and Bonnie laughing at her.

Damon smirked. Damon was about to speak but Caroline interrupted him "You should come sit with us! Get to know her, she has been through a lot in these last few months."

'yea I know! Her parents died I rescued her' Damon thought. He sighed and got up and followed Caroline to the table. Caroline stopped half way there. "What is your name?"

"Damon. Damon Salvatore" Caroline smiled and continued walking to the table.

When she got there, Elena still had her face buried as Caroline went to make the introductions. "This is Bonnie" Bonnie smiled. "And this one is Elena" Elena sighed and brought her head up to smile at Damon.

"And girls, this is Damon Salvatore" Caroline went to sit down and pointed at the chair across from Elena "Damon sit down." He did as told.

"So, Damon what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Bonnie said

"I was born here but moved away when I was still young. Now, I guess I just decided I want to come back here. This town, its, very welcoming" Damon said with a smirk.

Elena's phone beeped. She pulled her phone out of her bag and received a text from Bonnie that said:

_B "Ask him to the Bonfire"_

Elena looked up at Bonnie who had an evil grin on her face. Elena texted back "No"

Bonnie glared at her and decided to take matters into her own hands.

"So, Damon. Have you heard of the Bonfire party that we throw every year?"

"I have not, tell me about it" Damon said with a grin. Elena went back to turning red, she knew where Bonnie was going with this.

"Well, its in the woods, and its a lot of fun. We throw it everywhere when we come back for school..."

Caroline interrupted Bonnie "...and theres alcohol. lots and lot of alcohol."

Damon nodded his head. He looked at Elena, "Are you going?"

Elena went to speak but Bonnie stopped her "Of course she is"

Elena looked at Bonnie and smiled. "I guess I am...if your interested in coming, did you maybe...want to...go together?" Elena said nervously.

"I would love to go with you" Damon gave her that flirty smile again which made Elena turn bright red.

"Ok, um..." Elena pulled a pen out and wrote on a napkin her address and phone number, "...heres my number and address."

She handed it to Damon who took it and smiled "thank you, can I see your pen?" Elena handed her pen to Damon and wrote his number down on a napkin. "Heres my number and I live at the Salvatore boarding house." He handed it to Elena.

"Did you want me to come pick you up?" Damon asked.

"Sure, is 6:30 ok?"

Damon smiled, "Of course it is"

"Ok great! Well, I have to get going. It was nice to meet you Damon." Elena went to shake his hand, Damon leaned forward and took it and kissed her hand. "Great meeting you to Elena" Elena smiled and walked off.

Bonnie and Caroline left the grille shortly after. Damon stayed at the bar for a while longer then went back to the boarding house.

The whole drive to his house he couldn't stop smiling. Elena made him feel human for the first time in 145 years. He began to question himself if he still wanted Katherine back. The first time he was with Elena, the pain of loosing Katherine in the fire, when in reality she was locked in the tomb, went away. This time, his love for Katherine, started diminishing. The more he thought of Elena, the less he missed Katherine. He thought that maybe he was moving on from Katherine. Although, if he ever started any relationship with Elena, he would feel he would have to tell her about her resemblance to Katherine, which will probably make her want to end the relationship.

Damon arrived at the house and sighed at all of his thoughts. He got out of his car and went to his room. He turned on his T.V. to the news channel who apparently found the body that he drained the smorning.

That was another problem, Elena was making his humanity trying to push itself to the surface. It was fighting the predator inside him who apparently was loosing. He decided to allow his humanity win, so he turned his emotions on.

The good thing about Damon was that even with his humanity back, he never felt any guilt from killing anyone. He started to feel the pain of watching his father take away Katherine. The anger he had for his brother exposing Katherine came back. He was waiting for his love for Katherine to come back but when he felt the love emotion come back, it wasn't Katherine that he pictured. It was Elena.

It became clear, he wasn't going to try and get Katherine out of the tomb. She never loved him anyway. He decided that he wanted to see where his relationship with Elena is going.

He smiled at the thought of it. He jumped in bed, turned off his T.V. and read his 'Gone With the Wind' book for about half an hour. Then, he shut off the lights and fell asleep thinking about Elena.


	4. The Bonfire

The next morning, Elena woke up with a smile on her face. She was still in bed, and all she could think about was Damon. She was attracted to him. Today was the first day she woke up happy and it was because of Damon Salvatore.

She sighed and finally got out of bed. She looked at her phone and saw she had a few text messages.

one was from Bonnie that said:

"_Are you getting ready for your hot date tonight?"_

One was from Caroline that said:

"_What should I wear to the Bonfire? Something sexy definitely but what colors look god on me?"_

Elena chuckled at Caroline's text. She went to open to the third text message and saw it was from Damon. She got butterflies in her stomach before she even opened it. She took a deep breath and opened it.

"_Good Morning Beautiful! I just want to make sure you still want to go to this bonfire? ;)"_

Elena couldn't help but smile and replied back:

"_Good Morning! And of course I still want to go :)"_

A few minutes later her phone buzzed again.

"_good! Ill see you at 6:30 than"_

Elena smiled at the text and then set her phone down. She tried to wipe off the smile on her face but she couldn't. She pulled out her diary:

_Dear Diary, _

_For three months I've been suffering. My parents are dead and it was my fault. I still feel this pain of loss inside me, but it is not as bad as it was before. Ever since I met Damon, its like that feeling of loss magically disappeared. I can't help but think if it is because of Damon. There is just something about him that makes me smile. I don't know what it is. He seems really sweet, he kissed my hand at the Grill yesterday and I got butterflies in my stomach. When he looks at me, my heart does back flips. I have to say, for the first time in a long time, Im happy._

_Love, Elena_

Elena set her diary back down and sighed. She got some clothes and took a shower. She stood underneath the sprayer and started day dreaming of Damon. She didn't realize she was in the shower for a long time until Jeremy was banging on the door screaming at her to hurry up.

She snapped out of her thoughts and continued her shower. She got dressed and opened the bathroom door to Jeremy's room.

"Sorry" Elena said.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom and waited for her to leave. Elena walked back into her room and let out a frustrated sigh. Her brother ruined her perfectly good morning.

Damon had a smile on his face. The person responsible for the smile was Elena Gilbert. Every time he would read Elena's text messages, his smile would grow. He put his phone down and told himself to not become clingy or obsessed. He got out of bed and took a shower. He got dressed and went downstairs to get a blood bag. He warmed it up in the microwave to make it taste more like fresh blood. He sat down in the living room and read the Mystic Falls newspaper.

He looked at his watch and saw it was noon. He started getting frustrated. He wanted it to be 6:30. He wanted to see Elena again.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Damon was getting ready for the bonfire, when he was finished, he looked at his phone and the time was 6:10.

He sighed and went downstairs for another blood bag. He had to make sure he wouldn't vamp out in front of Elena and make her not want to see him again.

When he got done with the bag, he looked at his phone and it said 6:15. He decided to leave, seeing as it would take a few minutes to get there.

He parked his car in front of Elena's house and went up to the door. He went to knock and Elena answered with a smile. "Hi"

Damon smiled "good evening"

Elena smile grew bigger. She opened the door wider so Damon could get it, but he couldn't. She hadn't invited him in yet. He went to speak but Elena interrupted him.

"Damon, come inside"

Damon sighed relief and stepped inside Elena's house.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena" he said looking around.

Elena blushed "thank you. Just give me a few minutes to finish getting ready."

Damon nodded "take your time"

Elena ran back upstairs and Damon stood by the door. Jenna walked by "Oh! You must be Elena's date."

Damon smiled. "I guess I am"

"Well Im her Aunt Jenna"

"Im Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon. Please don't have Elena out late."

Damon smiled "Ill be sure to make sure she isn't out late."

Jenna smiled back "thank you" She turned to face the stairs and yelled "Elena! You almost ready?"

Elena came running back downstairs, "yep Im ready"

"Ok, have fun you two."

"Thanks Jenna" Elena said.

Damon opened the front door, "after you"

Elena giggled. They walked outside towards Damon's car. He opened the passenger door for her. She couldn't help but smile at him being a gentleman. Damon got in the car and they drove off to the bonfire.

When they arrived, Elena saw Caroline there. Damon and Elena both walked over to Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to look at them "hey guys"

Elena smiled "hey Caroline"

"Im gonna go get a beer, did you two want any?"

Both girls said yes and Damon left them to go get the drinks. Knowing they were going to talk about him, he decided to listen.

"Im surprised. I thought you would cancel on him Elena"

"What? No, I wanted to come with him."

"Have you kissed yet"

"Caroline, I just met him"

"Well, in my opinion he is older, sexy, danger guy. And that is exactly what every girl wants. That and he looks like he is good in bed"

Damon smirked at Caroline's comment. 'I am pretty skilled, Ive been known to make women scream' he thought.

He heard Elena laugh at Caroline's comment.

"Caroline, he has been the perfect gentleman today, I highly doubt he is even thinking about that right now"

'wrong' Damon thought.

"Plus, Im not gonna have sex with him...not now"

"Ill believe that when you come to school tomorrow and are still able to walk."

Damon couldn't help but smile. He grabbed three beers and made his way back over to the girls.

He handed each of them their beers and stood there in silence.

"Well, this has been fun. But, Im gonna go somewhere else."

Caroline left Damon and Elena.

Elena turned to face Damon, "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure." They walked away from all the people and walked along a path in the woods As they were walking away from the party, girls were whispering about them. They were jealous of Elena.

Elena noticed "It seems like you have a fan club"

Damon smirked "Yea I guess so"

"I guess it comes with the mysterious new guy"

Damon laughed "hey, you seem mysterious. I sense a little sadness"

Elena sighed "yea your right...last spring my parents car drove off a bridge into the lake, and I survived but they didn't."

Damon stopped walking. Elena turned to face him, "Im sorry Elena"

Elena smiled, "its ok...its time for me to move on" They both smiled then they heard laughter. They were on a bridge and they turned in the direction of the noise and saw Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt.

Elena started to feel guilty. She broke up with Matt when her parents died and now she was starting to possibly date another guy.

"Bonnie and Caroline seem like really good friends to you."

Elena smiled and took a drink of her beer "their amazing"

Damon smiled then looked over at Matt. "Is he one of their boyfriends?"

Elena looked over at Matt "Actually, hes my ex boyfriend"

"Oh..."

"Yea I broke up with him when my parents died. That was most of the reason but Matt and I together it wasn't..." She couldn't think of a word to describe their relationship.

"passionate." Damon said.

Elena shook her head. Damon smiled. He remembered the night they first met. passion was one of the things he mentioned when she asked him what she wanted.

All of a sudden Damon felt his face change. Elena looked at him curiously. "Hey, um your eyes, their just?"

Damon quickly rubbed his eyes and turned away "Their just uh...theres something in them...Ill be right back"

Elena looked at him confused, "Ok"

Damon ran away from everyone. He got under control but realized he was hungry. He heard a girl walking in the woods. He went up to her and compelled her not to scream and fed on her. He pulled away so he wouldn't kill her and told her "leave and forget what just happened. If someone asked, an animal attacked you" The girl repeated him and Damon ran away from her.

He wiped the blood off his face and took a deep breath and went back to find Elena. He found her back at the bonfire.

"There you are, are you ok?" Elena asked

Damon smiled "yea sorry about that, I just..."

Elena touched his arm, "Its ok"

"So, did you want to go back on our walk?"

Elena smiled, "I would love to"

They went to the path they were walking on and just kept talking. They talked about their passed, and everything.

Elena asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

Damon froze "Um...yea I have a brother, his names Stefan"

"Thats nice, are you two close?"

Damon didn't respond right away "Oh, Im sorry I shouldn't have asked that"

"No, Elena its fine. But to answer your question, we use to be but not anymore. I haven't seen him in a long time"

Elena smiled. They were staring at each other for a while and Elena's eyes went from his eyes to his lips. She just stared at them. She was debating if it was too soon to kiss him or not. Damon walked closer to her until he was right in front of her. She looked up at him and saw him looking at her eyes then down to her lips. Elena went back to staring at his lips.

Damon reached up and cupped the right side of her face. He leaned in slowly, and stopped moving when their lips were inches apart. Elena made the move and kissed him. They stood there for a while. The kiss was filled with passion. Elena deepened it and wrapped her arms around Damon's neck then moved them so her hands were cupping his face. Damon, who still had his left hand on her face, took his right arm and wrapped it around her waist.

They broke the kiss so they could catch their breath and they looked up in each others eyes. They both saw lust and passion in both. It was like they were looking into each others souls.

Elena moved forward and kissed him again and he kissed her back. They were so lost in the kiss, Elena backed Damon into a tree. She moved her hands to take his jacket off. His jacket fell to the ground. Damon removed her jacket and Elena went to unbutton his shirt. Damon stopped her.

Elena realized what she was doing "oh my god...I-Im sorry"

"No, Elena its fine...I wanted to keep going but I don't think you would have wanted to do this right when we first met. That and I didn't think you wanted to do this in public"

Elena giggled still embarrassed "Yes your right...we should probably go back"

Damon smiled "Yes we should"

They started to walk back side by side. Their hands were brushing against each other. Damon held her hand and Elena smiled and held his.

When they got back to the bonfire, everyone was staring at Damon and Elena's hand holding. They just kept walking passed everyone until they reached Bonnie and Caroline.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Im gonna take Caroline to the grill, so she can sober up"

"Oh, ok, well Ill see you both tomorrow than"

Bonnie smiled while Caroline could barely stand. "Yep, bye Damon"

Damon smiled "bye Bonnie, bye Caroline"

Caroline was too drunk to speak so she saluted him.

Both Caroline and Bonnie left the party. Damon and Elena noticed that everyone was starting to leave. "Elena, did you want to leave?"

Elena didn't want to but before she could speak, Damon said "I promised you aunt I wouldn't have you out late."

"Oh, you did?" Elena sounded disappointed.

"Well, I wasn't going to but she told me to not have you out late"

'god damet Jenna!' Elena thought. "Oh, well I guess we should go then, I don't want to get grounded"

Damon chuckled, "okay"

They got to Damon's car and Damon opened the passenger door for her. Once he got in, he started the car and drove back to Elena's house.

"Thank you for inviting me to come with you. I had a lot of fun" Damon said.

His comment made Elena blush "Your welcome" she said with a smile

When they got to Elena's house, Damon walked her up to the door.

"I had a really good time tonight, Damon. Hopefully, we can hang out again sometime." Elena said with a shy smile.

"Id love to, Elena. Just call me or text me whenever you want to hang out with me" Damon said in a flirty way.

"And again, Im sorry about what happened in the woods..."

Damon shook his head "Don't worry about it. Its fine"

"...its just that I don't usually do that with-"

Damon silenced her with a kiss. When he broke away he looked into her eyes, "Its fine, Elena. I loved that fact that you kissed me. I've been wanting to kiss you since that day in the grill when we first met" 'Even though in reality we met three months ago' he thogught

Elena smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Alright, you should probably get inside. I don't want your aunt to come out here and try to kill me" Damon said.

Elena laughed, "ok good night Damon"

"Good night Elena" Damon gave her one more kiss on the lips and walked back to his car. She watched him drive off and then put her fingers up to her lips and smiled.

She walked inside, got ready for bed, and fell asleep with a smile.


	5. Damon's confession

Damon had not seen Elena in 2 or 3 days. They texted each other but were so busy they didn't have time to hang out.

Damon didn't get out of bed right away, he just was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling. He kept replaying the night at the bonfire in his head over and over again. He wanted to see her again, but after her almost finding out his secret, it was too risky. Usually he is in control, he has never lost control and exposed himself like he did last night. 'Maybe she was bleeding and he didn't know' he thought. The thought of ignoring Elena quickly went out of his head when he remembered her throwing him up against a tree and almost having sex in the woods. A part of him wishes he would never have stopped her.

His thoughts were quickly swept away when his Uncle Zach came barging into Damon's room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Damon said.

"You need to leave town now!" Zach was bright red. He was pissed but Damon didn't care. This was Damon's house to begin with.

"What has your panties in a bunch?" Damon said with a smirk

Zach threw him the Mystic Falls newspaper. Damon picked it up and on the front it said, "four teens died in the woods. Their corpses were burnt"

Damon nodded "Fascinating, and why do I care?"

Zach let out a frustrated sigh "I know that you did this!"

Damon chuckled "Please Zach if I was gonna kill four people I wouldn't burn them up. I'd have a dinner party"

"Damon, this isn't funny! You need to pack your crap and leave this town right away!"

Damon got angry. He was still lying in bed. He wasn't gonna pack his things. "What gives you the right to kick me out of my own house? I was here first anyways"

"Fine! If you don't leave I will tell the council about what you are" Zach said.

Damon threw the newspaper across the room and vamp sped over to Zach. He grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Zach was struggling to breath but kept trying to let out 'Im sorries" to Damon.

"Zach, if you tell anyone in this town what I am. I will rip you apart! Do you understand me?!" Zach nodded and Damon let him down.

"Im sorry Damon, its just. Im trying to protect this town."

"Yea I could care less who dies or what your trying to do but I will tell you this, that wasn't me." Damon said, tapping Zach's shoulder.

"Who was it then?" Zach said still rubbing his throat.

"Maybe it was the Easter bunny" Damon said with a smirk.

"This isn't a joke Damon! People are dying out there!" Zach said.

"Well its their own fault for going out into the woods in the middle of the night"

Zach rolled his eyes and left. Damon stood there thinking about the animal attack. If there was a new vampire in town, he would need to protect Elena. So he went downstairs to find Zach.

"I need some vervain."

Zach stood there in shock "you...what?"

"You heard me! Hand it over now!" Damon held out his hand.

"Why do you need vervain?" Zach looked at Damon still confused as to why Damon was asking him for vervain.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh "I need it for Elena"

Zach nodded and went down to the basement and came back up to give Damon the vervain.

Damon got out a plastic bag and handed it to Zach "put it in there"

Zach did as instructed and handed it back to Damon. "You wouldn't happen to have a necklace now would you?"

"Why don't you just go out and buy one?" Zach said.

"Ill figure it out, bye now" Damon walked away.

"You could at least say 'thank you'" Zach said.

"It would ruin my reputation at being the towns bad vampire."

Damon got back up to his room and heard his phone go off. He looked at it and saw it was a text message from Elena. He smiled at it.

_E "Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?"_

Damon chuckled.

_D "Nope, I am free"_

_E "Tonight is the founders party, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my date?"_

_D "I would love to. What time did you want me to pick you up"_

_E "5:30?"_

_D "Perfect, Ill see you then ;)"_

Elena got butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait till tonight. Maybe they would officially be together. The thought of Damon being her boyfriend made her smile grow bigger.

She sat her phone down on her night stand and got dressed. She went downstairs and ate cereal with Jenna.

"So, are you bringing Damon to the founder's party?"

Elena blushed. "Yes I am. He is picking me up at 5:30"

Jenna smiled. "My ex boyfriend Logan is trying to get me to go with him."

Elena choked on her cereal "The news guy?"

"Yep. We dated in high school, and I left town because of him. He broke my heart"

"Im so sorry." Elena said.

"It was a long time ago, Im over it. Plus, I don't want to ruin your mood, you have a date with probably the hottest guy in Mystic Falls." Jenna and Elena laughed.

"Ok, I should go figure out what Im going to wear tonight. Ill be back later." Elena got up and grabbed her purse.

"Alright, be careful" Jenna yelled.

Elena nodded and walked outside. She drove over to Caroline's house and took some advice. It took about an hour and a half for Caroline to explain everything about what to wear and what not to wear.

Elena drove back home stunned that she just asked Caroline for advice about what to wear. She never cared about what other people thought about the way she dressed. Why was this time any different? She shook her head and got home to get ready for the party. It was 1:00 so she had 3 hours to get ready.

It was a little after 5:00 and Damon just finished getting dressed and was spraying cologne on. He walked downstairs and grabbed his Jacket and keys and set off to Elena's house.

When he got there, he looked at his phone and the time was 5:15. He got out of his car and before he could knock, Elena opened the door.

"I saw you pull up."

Damon smiled "Oh ok, are you ready?"

"Yes I am" Elena walked outside shutting the door behind her. Damon held out his arm and led her to the car.

He opened the passenger door and said "You look stunning by the way"

Elena smiled "thank you"

Damon got in the drivers seat and they both drove off to the Lockwood mansion. When they got out there was already the whole town waiting to go inside. When they got up to the door, Elena went to step inside but was pulled back.

"Damon are you"

Damon forgot he wasn't invited in. Right when he was about to speak Mayor Lockwood said "Hey guys come on in"

Damon let out a sigh of relief and stepped inside. "Sorry about that"

"No, its..its fine" Elena smiled at him. Elena saw Bonnie and Caroline, Damon went to go get them drinks but he also went to go get a crystal he left in a box 145 years ago.

He met up with Elena and they went into one of the rooms that had the town history in it. On the wall was a list of names from the first Founders party in 1864.

"Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena said looking at Damon confused.

Damon's eyes widened, "Um, my brother and I are named after the original Salvatore brothers from 1864."

Elena nodded but went back to looking around. Damon realized that he needed to tell Elena what he was if he was going to continue seeing her.

"Elena, would you like to dance?"

"Id love to." Damon led Elena outside and onto the dance floor. They were dancing for quite some time now. They looked around and realized everyone was leaving so they decided to leave as well.

Since it was still early, Damon invited Elena to his house so he could make dinner for her. Elena nodded.

When they got to the boarding house, he showed Elena around the house. He was glad Zach wasn't home. They had the place all to themselves.

Damon made spaghetti for them.

"Oh my god! Damon this is amazing"

Damon smiled "Im glad you like it"

"Damon I love it"

After they were done, they sat in the living room. Damon had the fire going and offered bourbon to Elena.

"No thank you" she smiled.

Damon still poured himself a glass and sat down next to Elena. Elena looked down and saw the Mystic Falls newspaper.

"I heard about the animal attack" She said.

"yeah, its horrible" Damon tried to act concerned about the attack but deep down he didn't care.

Elena turned to him and kissed him. He kissed her back and he deepened the kiss. She turned so she was lying on her back on the couch pulling him on top of her. She started to unbutton his shirt as Damon reached behind her to unzip her dress.

Damon pulled away. "Wait Elena"

Elena looked sad. She thought he was rejecting her. He noticed her sad look.

"No, Elena believe me...I want to but, you should know something about me"

He got off of her and Elena sat up. "Ok, what is it?"

"This...this is going to scare you, but I need you to know that I would never hurt you."

Elena swallowed hard and nodded.

"Those attacks, they weren't from animals. They were from...vampires." Damon bit his lip hoping Elena wouldn't run out of his house.

Elena chuckled "what?"

"Its true Elena, vampires do exist and I...am one. I can show you my fangs if you want proof and Ill tell you everything but I want you to know those attacks weren't from me. And you can't tell anyone about this."

Elena was still confused "Show me"

Damon sighed and showed her his vampire face and fangs. Elena jumped and moved further away from him. He took a deep breath and his face when back to normal.

"I should...get going" Elena got up quickly.

Damon grabbed her arm and saw she was shaking. "Elena, Im not going to hurt you. Just let me explain everything but most importantly don't say anything its dangerous for you to know this." Elena shook her head.

"Let me go." Damon sighed and let her go.

Elena ran out of the house and realized she forgot her car. She slowly walked back in and Damon was still standing there.

"Please take me home"

Damon nodded and took her home. When they got to her house, she quickly ran inside and sat on her bed trying to process what she just discovered.

Damon drove back home and got into bed. He should have known that she wouldn't accept him. He thought about Katherine again. He was trying to focus on the tomb and getting her out but he couldn't his mind kept drifting off to Elena. He sighed and shut his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

Elena got ready for bed, but pulled out her diary and wrote down what she found out. She put her diary down and went to sleep.


	6. Georgia

The next morning Elena got up and stared at her diary. She pulled out her phone and told Damon to meet her in the town square. She got ready and walked to the square.

Damon woke up to his phone buzzing. He looked and saw it was a text from Elena.

_E "Meet me at the town square"_

Damon smiled and got out of bed. He took a shower, got dressed, had two blood bags for breakfast and left the house.

When Elena got to the square she stood next to the statue in the middle. She heard her name being called and she turned around to see Damon right behind her. She backed up a little bit.

"You told me you would explain everything. Tell me everything."

Damon nodded and led her to one of the benches. "What do you want to know?"

Elena sighed "Well, after every vampire movie I saw you don't seem to be affected by everything that is suppose to hurt or kill a vampire."

"Well, we can see ourselves in the mirror, its a reminder of how sexy we are." Damon smirked, but after seeing Elena's glare he went back to explaining everything. "Garlic doesn't affect us, the sun does but we have these rings that protect us. We can only be killed by decapitation, or a stake to the heart...it has to be wood. There is a plant called vervain that weakens us, its very well known in Mystic Falls"

Elena looked confused "Wait what do you mean Mystic Falls"

"This town was very much aware of vampires a long time ago. Its actually where a lot of vampires tend to come to."

"But these animal attacks or whatever just started, I think right when you came to town" Elena said, her body was filled with rage and anger.

"Trust me, I have fed on people, but I didn't kill them. I healed them..."

"What do you mean you healed them?" Damon sighed "Vampire blood heals people...anyways theres another vampire in town. Speaking of..." Damon pulled out a necklace from his pocket. "You need to wear this."

"Why?" Elena said.

"Because vampires have this mind control power called compulsion that can control anyone's mind unless that person is wearing vervain. That necklace has vervain in it, and until I find that vampire and rip his head off, your going to where it" Damon grinned.

Elena sighed and put the necklace on. "Did you ever use that compulsion on me?"

There was a pause "No, I didn't." He felt guilty for lying to her, he didn't know if he should tell her that they met at the car accident or not.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

Damon was silent, he was wondering if he should tell her about Katherine and how he turned and everything.

"I was turned in 1864 by a vampire named Katherine. She compelled my brother and I to fall in love with her and she fed off of us. We were suppose to be together forever but the founding families killed her."

Elena was in shock "You were turned in 1864?" Damon nodded "Oh my god"

"Ill keep your secret Damon, but I don't know if we can be together...is there anything else I should know?"

Damon sighed. "Yes but after I tell you this, your never going to talk to me. Before I tell you, I just want you to know that it was not the reason why I like you, why I kissed you, or anything, it hasn't _nothing _to do with that."

Elena nodded, Damon looked up and sighed.

"Katherine she um...well you two...look exactly alike. Your a replica of her, but in a way, your not." Elena was shaking her head.

"So you pretending to like me, and used me as a replacement!"

"No! Elena, that is not why!"

"Then what is it Damon?!" Elena crossed her arms.

"You different than her, your sweet, selfless, nice. She is a manipulative bitch, shes selfish. To tell you the truth, the reason I came back to this town was to bring her back, but Im not sure if I want to know"

Elena cocked her head "why not?"

Damon sighed "because being around you, made me realize that Katherine never loved me. You are the first person in my lifetime that has ever showed that you cared about me...no one else did.

Elena sighed "I can't be with you after this...Ill keep your secret but we can't be together...not until I know for sure that your telling the truth about me not being a replacement."

"Of course"

Elena nodded and got up "Im going home, goodbye Damon"

Damon gave a sad smile "goodbye Elena"

Elena turned and left. Damon watched her leave but than soon decided that it was time to go back to feeding and possibly killing people. 'Except I know how to cover my tracks' he thought, thinking about this mysterious vampire in town.

He went into the woods and heard someone taking a hike. He appeared in front of a girl maybe in her middle 20s.

"Hi, can I help you?" the girl said.

"Yes, you most certainly can" Damon smirked than felt his fangs come out, he drained her dry and hid her body near the old fell church.

He went down the old stairs until he was in front of the tomb door. He walked up to the door, and tried to see if he could maybe hear her.

He heard nothing but the 27 vampires who are waiting for someone to set them free. He sat down next to the door and was starting to think maybe he should let Katherine out but maybe he shouldn't. He had to make a choice between Katherine and Elena. If he chose Katherine there was a greater chance she would leave him and admit she never loved him. There was a small chance that she actually did. If he chose Elena, there is a greater chance that she would give him a chance.

As much as he wanted Elena, a part of him was telling him that he couldn't leave Katherine in the tomb forever. He loved her for 145 years, he needed to set her free. Damon got up and went to pack. He was going to visit his old friend Bree to see if she knew how to open the tomb.

Elena got home and laid in bed. Her door opened and she saw Bonnie come inside.

"Are you going to lay in there forever?"

"Yes" Bonnie sighed "move over" Elena did so and Bonnie laid on the other side.

"Whats wrong?"

Elena sighed, "Damon and I broke up" Bonnie sighed "Im so sorry"

"Its ok just...take my mind off of it"

"Ok, just remembered you asked for it" Bonnie got up and shut Elena's windows. I need you to swear to secrecy."

Elena sighed and nodded. Bonnie took a knife and cut her pillows open.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled, "She put her hand over the feathers that were in the pillow and the feathers lifted up. Elena's eyes widened and she smiled.

"remember when I told you my Grams said Im a witch?" Elena nodded. "Well, its true"

Elena was still nodding "I believe you"

A few hours later, Bonnie left. Elena decided to drive around a bit, she started regretting what she did. She wanted to be with Damon but the whole vampire thing scared her. But, he gave her passion which is what she wanted the most. She started to cry and looked in her rear view mirror for a second than back to the road. Then, she saw a man standing in the middle of the road, she slammed on her breaks and hit him. Her car flipped over and she panicked.

She turned to look at the man that hit her and saw him get up. He started coming towards her and she tried to undo her seat belt. When he got in front of her car, she screamed but then he sped off. She looked confused but then someone came in front of her car in a flash. She screamed and turned her head.

"Elena?"

Elena turned and saw a familiar dark hair, blue eyed person. "Damon?"

"You look stuck" he said looking for the easiest way to get her out of there. He opened her door with his strength.

"Its my seat belt, it won't..." Damon interrupted her "I want you to put your hands on the roof...1...2...3" He got her out of the car and had her in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Elena shook her head. Damon went to put her down on her feet, but she couldn't keep her balance.

He lifted her chin up with his hand "Elena, look at me focus...ok" and then Elena passed out. He brushed her hair out of her face and picked her up and walked away from the accident.

Elena woke up in a car that she realized was Damon's. She looked at him, and he smiled at her "Good morning"

"Damon, where are we?" Elena was looking around.

"Georgia" Damon answered. Elena shook her head "No, we need to go back home...Damon stop the car...Im serious!"

Damon sighed and pulled over.

"Do you remember what happened Elena?"

"I hit a man...who was that?"

Damon sighed "thats the vampire Im trying to catch."

"If your trying to catch him, why did you bring me to Georgia?"

"Im visiting an old friend...your not gonna like why, but at least let me explain why I decided that Im still gonna do this"

"Ok, but do what?" Damon sighed "Im gonna free Katherine" Damon couldn't look at her. Elena felt like crying but she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I told you Id let you explain why" Elena crossed her arms.

Damon sighed and looked at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes and it made him want to cry. "I loved her for 145 years, even though I don't want her back...I feel that...I should still free her."

"Free her from what?"

"You know that old church Fells church in the woods?" Elena nodded. "Right well, back in 1864 I talked to Emily, Bonnie's ancestor. I asked her to protect her no matter what. The town was putting vampires in that church and setting it on fire. Emily did a spell that trapped them in a tomb underneath the church. I couldn't set them free until the comet that was in the sky the night they took Katherine passed over us again."

"I remember seeing it." Damon nodded. "I don't want to be with her, but she went and is still going 145 years without blood because I didn't want to loose her. I figured I would set her free and let her go."

"What...what if she still wants to be with you?" Elena was hoping he wouldn't want to be with Katherine. She wanted to be with Damon, even though he was a vampire she couldn't loose the way she felt about him.

"Im not sure, my plan is to say no because of all the pain she put me through, but there is a part of me that still loves her. I don't know why...the reason Im telling you this is because I don't want to hurt you. You may not like this but, I don't just love Katherine...Elena...I love you."

Elena was speechless. She still couldn't be with him, she would be afraid he would choose Katherine. Elena went to speak but he put his fingers over her lips.

"You don't have to say anything. I get it, you can't be with me because a part of me still loves Katherine. But, you needed to know that I love you to."

Elena nodded "Thank you...for telling me"

Damon nodded and opened the passenger door for Elena to get inside. She got inside his car and they drove to Bree's bar.

When they got there Elena said "Their not gonna let me in"

Damon turned to look at her "sure they will" he smirked.

She sighed but followed him inside. The bartender looked up, "I can't believe my eyes" she ran up to Damon and kissed him and he kissed her back. Elena looked away, a part of her was sad and another part of her was angry and jealous but she hid it.

"Elena, this is Bree. Bree, Elena" Elena smiled. "Nice to meet you" Bree smiled back and they walked over to the bar. "So, how did he rope you in"

Damon's smile dropped. "Its...its a long story"

Bree nodded "well either way your roped or whipped either way just enjoy the ride."

Elena's eyes widened "um ok so how did you two meet?"

"I was in college and I met this beautiful man...he told me his secret and I had a little secret of my own." Elena cocked her head, confused.

Damon whispered "shes a witch" Elena looked shocked.

"You changed my worlds hun" Bree said.

"I rocked your world" he said smirking.

"Yea well, mostly hes just a walk away joe"

Damon's smirk faded and he looked down.

Later on, Elena was playing pool and Damon was talking to Bree about setting Katherine free. Elena walked up to Damon "Lets do some shots"

Damon's eyes widened "Ok" and Elena pulled Damon to the bar. Bree poured them some shots. Elena had her keep giving them shots and Elena was eventually drunk.

After another shot, Damon started to cough and drooled a little "Do you need a bib" Elena gave him the puppy dog face.

Damon smiled "haha" Elena hit the table "Another round anyone"

another girl said "honey, you should be on the floor"

"I am not even drunk" Damon smiled at her. He loved to see her laugh especially after her parents car accident.

A few hours later, they left the bar. He didn't want Elena puking in his car so they got a motel. He got a room with two beds however Elena was trying to sleep in his bed.

Damon sighed and allowed her to but then she started unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped her, "Elena, no your drunk...you would be angry at me in the morning"

Elena laughed "no I won't...please Damon" Damon sighed, he pulled her closer to him. "just got to sleep, please" Elena rolled her eyes and sighed. She stood up and went back to her bed.

The next morning, Elena got a headache. "What happened last night"

"You tried to seduce me but I turned you down...as much as I wanted to have sex with you, you would be mad at me today"

Elena smiled, "thanks for not taking advantage of me" Damon looked at her and nodded. "Alright, you ready to go home?" Elena nodded and they checked out and headed back to Mystic Falls.

On the way home, Elena wanted to know how she looked like Katherine.

"I was curious, and I thought Id look into the Mystic Falls birth records to see if why you looked like her. Her last name was Pierce and yours is Gilbert. I figured it out..."

"Tell me Damon" Damon sighed "you...you were adopted"

Elena was in shock "how do you know this"

"There was no record of you mom admitted to the hospital at anytime until Jeremy was born, but your older then him. So, I knew something was up"

Elena sighed "thanks for telling me"

"Im sorry Elena, I just thought you would want to know" Elena looked at him and gave him a half smile "I know, and I did...thank you." She put her hand on Damons. He looked down at it, and then looked at her. They stared at each other, until Damon looked back at the road. Elena sighed but never let go of his hand. He never moved his hand away from her.

Damon pulled up in front of Elena's house. Elena got out of the car and turned to look at Damon. "Thanks for this trip, I needed it"

Damon smiled, "anytime" Elena smiled back and went inside her house. Damon drove off. When Elena got inside Jenna came screaming at her asking where she has been.

"Why did you lie?! I thought we were close than that"

Elena was angry "You don't want to talk to me about lies right now" Elena walked away to go upstairs.

"Don't turn this on me, I didn't do anything"

Elena turned around "Ok, question, am I adopted?"

Jenna was speechless "I expect you to tell me the truth to Jenna, I thought we were closer than that" Elena turned back around and went upstairs"

"Elena, they asked me not to"

"I don't want to hear it" Elena went into her room and closed the door. She laid in bed and wrote in her diary. She wrote about Georgia and how he told her he loves her. She started to think and came to the conclusion that she might just love him to.


	7. The 50s deadly decade dance night

Elena met Bonnie at the grill. She told her all about her being adopted. Bonnie looked at her in shock.

"Wow...I don't know what to say"

Elena sighed "I can't believe they lied to me"

Bonnie looked at Elena "Elena, I know you, your going to want to find out who your birth mother is."

Elena nodded "I know"

"Try asking Jenna, she probably knows something" Bonnie said with a sympathy smile.

"I know eventually Im going to have to, but I just...I don't want to see her right now" Elena was filled with rage.

"Well, Im sure eventually you will fix things with Jenna, but I have to go. My outfit for the decade dance does not have accessories."

Elena smiled "ok, I have to figure out what Im going to where"

"Have you talked to Damon?" Elena paused "Yeah, he took me to Georgia."

"What?!" Elena nodded "yea I know its a long story." she didn't want to remember the car accident.

"Ok, well maybe you should ask Damon to the dance"

"Yea, I-I might" Elena smiled, "alright see you later"

Bonnie smiled back "Ok, bye Elena"

Elena walked to her car when her phone rang.

_E "Hey"_

_Unknown "Hello Elena"_

_E "Hey, whos this?"_

_Unknown "You his me with your car...is that a new one"_

Elena froze and began to look around, she saw a guy with a black hood coming towards her, she quickly got in her car and overheard him say

_Unknown "You got away from me...but you won't this time"_

Elena hung up and drove to Damon's house. When she got there, she started banging on the front door.

Damon opened it and saw Elena start crying. "Elena? Whats wrong" He said pulling her into his embrace. Elena buried her head in his chest.

"That...guy that I hit, he called me...he told me that I got away from him but next time I won't" Elena cried harder.

Damon was gently rubbing her back. Elena pulled away to look at him "Can I stay here with you? Im afraid to go home"

Damon nodded "of course you can" He led her up to his bedroom and gave her something to sleep in. Of course, it didn't fit and he couldn't help but laugh. It made Elena laugh to.

They both got into bed and just laid on their sides staring at each other. "What does he want with me? And if...if he wants to kill me...why did he call me?"

Damon sighed "Hes stalking you, to a vampire its often as exciting as a kill"

"What are we going to do?" Elena was on the verge of tears and Damon pulled her closer to him. "Im not going to let him touch you I promise."

Elena nodded into his chest. She pulled away and stared at his lips. She leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back and deepened the kiss. She started to undo his shirt and he pulled his shirt off of her while she was working on his. He got on top of her but held himself up so he wouldn't crush her. When Elena started to take his boxers off, he pulled away from her.

"Are you sure?"

Elena smiled "Of course I am"

Damon smiled back and within a few minutes they were naked. They made love for what seemed like forever and just stared into each other's eyes. Until, they started kissing again. Which quickly led into moans.

When they were done, Damon rolled off of her and pulled Elena on top of him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. They laid there panting. "I love you Elena" Elena got up and looked at him "I love you to Damon"

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her. He could tell she was getting tired so he pulled away and let her get off of him. She turned on her right side with her back facing him. Damon moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. They quickly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Elena woke up and saw Damon laying on his side still asleep. She smiled and quietly got out of bed and grabbed his shirt to put on. She went back to bed and just stared at him. Damon knew she was staring at him and he smiled.

He slowly opened his eyes "morning beautiful" he said with a yawn.

Elena smiled "good morning" She leaned forward and kissed him.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" Elena asked.

"nope" he smiled.

"Would you like to go to the decade dance with me?" Damon's smile grew bigger "I would love to, what decade is it?"

"The 50s"

"That was an...okay decade" he smirked.

Elena giggled and went to kiss him again. She rubbed her hands up and down his stomach and chest.

Damon pulled away "Elena, if you keep doing that, Im never going to let you leave this bed" he gave her a flirtatious smirk.

She playfully rolled her eyes and got out of Damon's bed and got dressed. Damon slowly got up.

"Im gonna go home, Jenna is probably worried...did you want me to pick you up?"

Damon shook his head "No, Ill pick you up." He smiled and walked her to the front door. He leaned in for one more kiss "oh wait Elena!"

Elena turned around. Damon pulled out a pocket watch "I was in the woods one night and a guy named Logan Fell attacked me and I found this watch. It points to vampires."

Elena took it from him and opened it. Sure enough it pointed straight at Damon. "That way you will know if he is around"

Elena smiled "thank you" and she hugged him. She stole one more kiss and left to go back home.

Later that day, Elena ran into Jenna at home.

"Are you going to the dance" she said, noticing she was dressed in clothes from the 50s.

"Alaric, asked me to help chaperone"

Elena nodded, she then sighed. "how could you not tell me Jenna?"

Jenna sighed "your dad was about to leave the office one night when this girl showed up. She was 16 and she was about to give birth. He offered her a place to stay but the next day she disappeared and there you were. Miranda always wanted to be a mom so they adopted you."

"What else do you know about her, the girl?"

"Just her name Isobel."

Elena nodded "Well, I should get ready for the dance, Damon is picking me up soon"

Jenna smiled "I like him, you two have fun and tell him I said hi"

Elena smiled, I will.

Elena was getting ready for the dance. She was almost done. She went to her closet but stopped when she heard a noise. She went towards her door, "Jenna?" "Jeremy?"

She heard the sound coming from her bedroom. She ran and looked at the pocket watch and it was moving. She quickly got her phone out and called Damon but he wasn't picking up. She ran downstairs and hung up when it got to voicemail.

Suddenly she was turned around by someone and realized it was the vampire that she ran over on the road. He tried to feed on her but got thrown across the room by Damon. He fled Elena's house and Elena went straight into Damon's arms.

He pulled her closer to him "hey, are you ok" Elena nodded.

Damon pulled away "how did he get in?"

"I don't know maybe Jeremy or Jenna invited him in"

Damon sighed "well if he is invited in we need to go kill him tonight."

"What do I have to do?"

"Ill take you to the dance and we'll...see who shows up"

"Okay" They both walked out to Damon's car and headed for the high school.

They got to the school and Elena saw Bonnie and Caroline, "Im gonna go see Bonnie and Caroline."

"Ok" Damon smiled and then kissed her. He watched her walk towards Bonnie and Caroline and when she got to them he looked away. He roamed the gym looking for the intruder.

Someone tapped Damon on his shoulder. "Hi, are you a student here?"

Damon quickly came up with an answer. "No, Im chaperoning"

"oh, Im Alaric Saltzman" He held out his hand to shake Damons. "Damon Salvatore" Damon shook his hand.

Alaric kept asking Damon questions and eventually they got personal and Damon gave him a glare.

"Im sorry...Im, nosey...it was great to meet you"

Damon nodded "you to"

Alaric walked away and Damon was curious. Why was he asking me all these questions? He thought. He quickly snapped out of it when he saw Elena come up to him. He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello beautiful" He said kissing her forehead.

Elena smiled. "Hi, were you talking to my history teacher?"

Damon let out a frustrated sigh "yea he annoyed me, so I made him go away"

Elena rolled her eyes.

A slow song came on and Damon grabbed Elena's hand "Would you like to dance Elena?"

Elena smiled "I would love to"

Damon wrapped his arms around her wait and Elena wrapped hers around his neck. They moved slowly back and forth and she rested her head on his shoulder. Damon was still looking around to see if he saw the guy.

Elena pulled away "maybe he isn't gonna come"

"Well, if hes not than your staying at my house" he smirked at her.

Elena laughed and looked up and saw a guy in a black hoodie. "Damon"

Damon looked at her and saw fear in her eyes "Elena whats wrong?"

"Behind you" Damon turned around and saw the guy. He immediately filled up with rage and let go of her "stay here"

Damon ran to the guy who was leaving the gym and heading into a dark hallway. When Damon got to the hallway he flew the guy into the lockers and grabbed him by the throat.

"What...did I-I do?"

Damon realized it wasn't him "Where..."

"I was...getting a soda and...some guy gave me his hoodie"

Damon realized what happened and he let go of the guy who was coughing. Damon went back towards the gym.

Elena was looking for Bonnie and Caroline when her phone rang.

_Noah"Hello Elena...heres what your going to do, theres an exit door behind you...you got 10 seconds"_

Elena turned and saw the door.

_E "No!"_

_Noah "or your brother dies"_

Elena turned to the punch table and saw the man standing next to Jeremy staring at Elena.

_E "Don't you dare touch him!"_

_N "Keep walking, threw the door"_

Elena saw him come after her and she ran out of the gym down the hallway and saw him turn the corner. She went to open one of the doors but it was locked. She turned and looked at him. Then, she went into the doors to the cafeteria. She ran to the other side and went to open those doors but they were locked. Noah sped right in front of her and she dove under his arm trying to get away.

He pulled her hair and she screamed. He threw her to a table and she rolled off. She picked up pencils as he flew her to the wall. Trying to bite her, Elena stabbed him in the stomach with the pencil, then in his hand and pushed him away. She backed up into a broom and broke it. She went to aim for his heart, but he took the stake and threw it. He went for her neck again and she shut her eyes and screamed but didn't feel anything.

She opened her eyes to see the vampire on his back across the room, she looked to her right and saw Damon.

The vampire got up and went after he again but Damon stabbed stabbed him in the stomach.

"Go ahead kill me, Im not the only vampire who wants that tomb open"

Elena and Damon were shocked. "You better open that tomb or Elena is dead."

Damon pushed the stake in further and the vampire groaned in pain.

"Who's helping you?!"

"Nope, your gonna have to kill me" Damon took the stake out of his stomach and staked him.

He turned and looked at Elena "Are you Ok?"

"How are you gonna figure out who...?"

Damon sighed "he had to die Elena, he was invited in" Elena nodded and went into Damon's arms. He pulled her into a hug and heard a door open. He quickly turned his head and saw Alaric by the door.

"I will you wait here? Scream if someone comes after you?" Elena nodded. She understood why he was leaving.

Damon walked out the cafeteria and sped in front of Alaric.

Damon tried compelling him to answer questions about if he knew who he was and he said no. When Damon walked away, Alaric pulled vervain out of his pocket.

Damon walked back into the cafeteria and saw Elena sitting at the table staring at the dead body. He walked up to her and pulled her up on her feet and she immediately hugged him.

They got back to her house and Jeremy and Jenna were already there. They went up to her room. Elena held her head, "my head hurts"

"do you have any aspirin?"

"Yea, it should be downstairs" Elena went to get up but Damon stopped her.

"Just lay down, Ill go get it ok?" Elena nodded and laid back down.

Damon went downstairs and saw Jenna and Jeremy in the kitchen,

"you know your not staying the night right?"

"Oh, I know, were just gonna hang out for a bit" Damon smiled.

"Keep the door open" Damon smiled "will do, do you have any aspirin?"

"Yea" Jenna went up to get the aspirin when Jeremy turned around.

"Where'd she go?" Jeremy asked.

"She went to the bathroom" Jenna answered.

Damon was curious "where'd who go?"

"He invited a friend over"

Damon nodded and smiled. "Her names Ana"

Damon's smile dropped, he had a memory come to his head from 1864. He remembered Ana. He immediately ran back upstairs.

ELENA?!"

When he got up there, her window was open and she was gone. He left her house and began searching for her.

Elena woke up and noticed she wasn't in her house. She was in a motel with a vampire sleeping in a chair.

Elena quietly and slowly got up and moved to the door. She unlocked it and he said "I wouldn't" He threw her back on the bed when another vampire came into the room.

"Who are you?"

"Im Ana, your brother may have mentioned me, I mean were like practically dating."

Elena was scared but she hid it.

"I have your friend Bonnie right?"

Elena eyes widened. "Don't worry shes fine, and she will be fine as long as she opens that tomb."

"You really want Katherine out that bad?"

"Please, no one except for Damon wants to see that girl again...or at least he _used_ to. It seems as though he fell in love with you and doesn't want her anymore."

Elena sighed "then why do you want it opened?"

"My mothers in there" Ana told Elena about how her mother got caught.

"Im sorry" Ana smiled. Ana pulled out a phone "does this belong to you?"

Elena noticed it was her phone and she went to grab it, but Ana told her no. She dialed Damon's number.

_D "ELENA! Are you ok?!"_

_A "She's fine."_

_D "If you touch her, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat"_

_A "yea yea, now listen! I won't touch her or the witch if you do exactly as I say._

_D "fine!"_

_A "I found Jonathon Gilbert's journal it contained information about Emily's spell book. Theres a spell that opens the tomb. I need the book and he said he gave it to your father and it was buried with him. Tonight, you bring the book and Bonnie's Grams, and open the tomb. Then, I will give you Elena."_

_D "I swear to God, if you touch her! Ill do it but don't lay one finger on her!"_

_A "Damon, your threats are annoying. Bye now"_

Ana hung up and smiled at Elena.

Damon hung up the phone and went to his father's grave. He dug up the grave and opened his casket and took out Emily's book. He then went to Bonnie's Grams house and told her what happened.

"Alright, Ill do it"

Damon sighed in relief.

Night came, and Damon drove him and Grams to the old church. A few minutes later, Ana showed up with Bonnie and Elena. She let Bonnie go but held onto Elena.

Damon made a move to get Elena but stopped.

Ana wrapped her arm around Elena's neck.

"If you move any closer, Ill snap her neck"

Damon growled, but stepped back. Ana was much older than him and he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"oh, by the way, Katherine isn't in the tomb, I saw her in Chicago, 1983"

Damon squinted his eyes "Well, I don't really care, she could be locked up somewhere for eternity for all I care...now lets get this over with"

Within 30 minutes they got the tomb opened.

"You ready Elena?" Ana said.

"What?"

"Im not going in there by myself, there gonna seal me in."

"Your not taking her in there!" Damon growled.

Elena sighed "Damon, she needs leverage, Ill go in"

"Elena, No!"

"Damon she...she is just trying to see her Mom again. I can understand that."

Damon sighed and nodded.

Elena and Ana went inside but Ana gave Damon a smirk before she went in.

As they walked threw the tomb, Ana made sure Elena was close behind her. Eventually they found her mother.

"mother!" Ana ran and bent down and grabbed her mother.

Elena watched but then Ana got up and turned to her.

Suddenly Elena felt Ana bite her wrist. Elena screamed in pain.

Damon heard Elena scream and ran in there.

Bonnie ran to after him but got stopped by her Grams.

"He will get her out"

Ana dropped Elena to the ground and put Elena's wrist up to her Moms mouth.

Elena was begging her not to but felt teeth sinking into her wrist. Then Damon came running towards them, and he threw Ana to the wall, when a blood bag fell out of Ana's coat. Damon grabbed Elena and told her to leave. He stared at the blood that was on the wall and thought 'this can't be good' but then, he turned to Ana. He saw her reuniting with her mom.

Elena went out of the tomb and saw Bonnie staring at her Grams. Her eyes were wide.

"Grams, we can't do this"

Elena was confused "what happening?"

She heard a noise by the tomb door and saw Damon in the doorway. He looked down,

"Damon what is it?" Damon looked up at her, "Theres a seal. It keeps vampires from coming out."

Elena was stunned. "We have to get him out of there" she said looking at Bonnie.

"I know, thats what were doing."

Elena turned back to Damon, "We need to get Ana out of there."

"No, I think she should stay in there and rot."

"Damon, please"

"fine" Damon turned around to go get Ana, but saw her coming. He recognized her Mom, Pearl. She was holding her up.

Damon heard Bonnie and Grams start chanting. Within a few minutes he was able to leave along with Ana and Pearl, and the door shut.

"Thanks, for helping me" Elena smiled and nodded and watched Ana leave. She turned back to Damon and he pulled her into his arms. She held onto him very tightly.

They all left the tomb, and Elena told Damon she was going to be at Bonnie's for a while. Damon nodded and kissed her good bye. He went back to his house and sighed and fell into his bed. He fell into a deep sleep.

Bonnie went upstairs to give her Grams coffee and noticed she wasn't moving.

"Grams?...Grams wake up!" She started crying,

"ELLLEENNNAAA!"

Elena ran upstairs and saw Bonnie by her Grams crying.

"Shes not breathing...ELENA SHES NOT BREATHING...PLEASE WAKE UP" Bonnie was sobbing.

Elena called 911, and went over to Bonnie who was finding a spell to bring her back.

"I can fix this!" Elena grabbed Bonnie and pulled her into a hug.

"NNNOOOO!" Elena held Bonnie while she cried.

Back at the tomb, the blood that was on the wall was dripping down, a vampire who was next to it, slowly reached and grabbed the blood bag that was on the floor, and drank from it. He got up and went to the tomb door and pulled it open. He stepped outside and left the tomb.


	8. Eligible Bachelors & Tomb Vampires

It had been a few days after Bonnie's Grams funeral. Damon was sitting at the bar in the grille, having a bourbon as usual.

"day time drinking huh?"

Damon turned around and noticed it was Liz "its all the rage"

"Listen, I need a favor"

"And what would that be?"

"Tonight is the Eligible Bachelors party. You gat raffled off for date and your quite a catch Damon and your eligible."

"Actually, Im with Elena, although, a room full of women desperately trying to win a date with me...I do love a girl fight"

Liz rolled her eyes "How long have you been with Elena?"

"I...have no idea, Ill see what she has to say about this, and if she is ok with it, then Ill do it" Damon smirked.

Liz let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Damon"

Damon smiled "no problem" Liz got up and walked away.

Damon turned back to his drink, 'tonight should be fun' he thought.

Elena was at her house when Jenna pulled up. Elena asked her if she found anything about her birth mother and Jenna told her yes. She told her how she searched threw her Dads records and found Isobel Peterson on the day Elena was born.

"I searched all the Petersons in this area and found two men and a woman, Trudy" Jenna pulled up a picture of Trudy and Isobel in their cheerleading outfits.

"This is Trudy's address" Elena looked at the paper.

"Elena, theres something else, Alaric's ex wife was born around here and her name was also Isobel"

Elena cocked "Was?"

Jenna sighed "she died"

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Elena was at her window seat writing in her diary about the tomb and everything. Even about Alaric's wife. Suddenly her phone went off

_E "Hey you"_

_D "Hey beautiful, I have to talk to you, where are you?"_

_E "Im at my house, why whats wrong?"_

_D "Nothing bad, I just need your approval for something"_

_E "ok...I need to talk to you to"_

_D "Ok"_

Then Damon hung up. She stared at her phone confused.

"Your phone looks pretty ok to me"

Elena jumped and looked up at Damon was leaning up against her bedroom door. "You scared me half to death"

Damon smirked "it comes with the vampire thing" he walked over and lifted up her feet and sat down and put her feet on his lap.

Elena playfully rolled her eyes. "what did you need my approval for"

Damon raised his eyebrows "AH! yes, Liz asked me a favor. She wants me to be a bachelor at the eligible bachelors event in the grill tonight. I told her I'd thing about it"

"and your asking if Id be ok with it" Elena sounded annoyed. She honestly couldn't believe he was asking her.

"Elena, trust me! No girl could _ever_ replace you. I would break their hand if they tried to touch me..." Elena smiled at him "...plus, I wouldn't get laid"

Elena playfully hit his arm. "Im going to this event and if the girl who wins you tries to touch you, compel her to forget about this date!"

"Oh my! Elena Gilbert giving me permission to compel someone, I should alert the media"

Elena chuckled "Don't make a habit of it"

"Ok fine, you should buy a ticket, you will win"

"Damon there is a possibility that I won't"

"If you don't Ill compel the lucky woman to forget she won and then you would win"

She smiled and set her diary down. She got up and pulled Damon towards her bed.

"Oh, so I get to sleep with my beautiful girlfriend and watch girls fight over me, this day keeps getting better and better"

Elena rolled her eyes. Damon took off his shoes and laid down on his back with his hand resting underneath his head. Elena laid down and put her head on his chest and took his other hand and held it.

Elena leaned up and kissed him which soon turned into her straddling him and lifting up his shirt. Elena turned and looked at her bedroom door that wasn't closed. So she quickly got up and shut it and ran right back to him. By the time she got there, his shirt was off and they went back to kissing.

They were exploring each other's mouths and Damon lifted her shirt off. He rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her jawline and neck causing her to moan. She reached down and undid his belt buckle and his pants as he took off hers. Damon went back to kissing her lips then her neck, collarbone, her breasts, and down to her stomach making her moan again.

Within a few minutes they were completely naked and Elena let out a moan as they were making love.

Damon was panting "Elena, you have to be quiet unless you want Jenna to walk in here"

Eventually Damon collapsed on her but held his weight with his elbows. He buried his face in her neck and she was tracing patterns on his back.

A few minutes later he rolled off of her and he pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Pretty soon they both fell asleep.

An hour later, they both got up and got dressed.

"Hey, Damon"

Damon turned around "yes"

"I found out something about my birth mother"

Damon sighed and nodded. "what did you find out"

"Jenna gave me an address of a girl named Trudy who was friends with my birth mother. Her name is Isobel. But, I guess Alaric's ex wife was named Isobel but she died"

"Im sorry"

She showed him a picture of Alaric's wife Isobel that Jenna had given her. Damon eyes widened. She knew her, he was the one who killed her.

Elena put the picture away "I've got to go get ready"

"Alright, I've got to go, watch girls fight each other for this sexy body."

Elena rolled her eyes and laughed. He kissed her goodbye and went to the grill. Elena decided to go to the address. When she got there Trudy answered the door and let her in but didn't invite her in.

Trudy made her tea, and texted someone

"_Shes here"_

She showed Elena pictures of Isobel and gave her tea. Elena went to drink the tea and asked what was in it.

"Just some herbal mixture" Trudy said.

Elena paused "vervain?"

Trudy froze. "You know, you didn't invite me in and your serving vervain tea"

"Please leave...NOW!"

Elena got up and left. She went to her car and saw a man standing in the street out of the corner of her eye. She hurried up and got in her car and drove to the grill.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

When Elena got to the grill, she sat down at Jenna's table. They were about to introduce the bachelors when Damon caught her eye and smiled at her. She smiled and waved and listened to all the names of the bachelors.

After they were done, they announced the winners. Jenna won a date with Alaric. And they were about to announce Damon's date.

Carol said the numbers of the tickets and said "Oh look, thats me"

Elena frowned and looked at Damon her gave her an apologetic look.

Damon snuck away and ran into Elena. "Hey you"

"Hey, um...I went to see Trudy"

Damon's face turned into concern.

"I know, but she has vervain Damon, she knows about vampires"

Damon sighed, "Elena, your gonna most likely hate me forever after I tell you this"

Elena was confused "what do you mean?"

Damon looked down "I knew your Mom, she found me. She was a research expert in Supernatural she knew about vampires. She um...she begged me to turn her"

Elena nodded. "Well, you didn't did you?"

Damon sighed and looked away. "I didn't know she was your mother, hell, I didn't even know she was in some way related to Katherine"

"Is that still suppose to make it ok?"

"Elena, Im sorry" he went to hug her but she pushed him.

"No" and she walked away. She went outside. She saw the man that she saw in front of Trudy's house outside. He was walking up to her and was about to grab her until Damon came outside and pushed him away.

The man said "Stop searching, she doesn't want to know you, she doesn't want to talk to you"

"What?" Elena said

"Do you understand?!"

"Yes, I do"

"Good, Im done now" The man backed up in front of a truck and the truck hit him and he died.

Elena screamed and held onto Damon who held her in his arms. The both of them ran over to the truck and Elena saw his phone and picked it up. Then she and Damon left.

Damon took her home, "Elena, Im sorry"

Elena sighed and looked at him "I still love you Damon, and I still want to be with you. But, I need to know, is there anything else that I should know about?"

"Other than Im not going on a date with Carol, than no" he smirked and Elena laughed.

"Will you stay the night with me?"

"Of course." They went up to Elena's bedroom and Elena changed into her pajamas. "Damon" Damon looked up at her. "I took the guy's phone"

Damon's eyes widened "Elena Gilbert, stealing from a crime scene"

Elena glared at him "I looked through it and I found a number that he called several times."

"And you think its Isobels" Elena nodded. "Im gonna call her" Damon nodded.

Elena called the number and put it on speaker.

_I "Is there a problem? Did you find her?"_

_E "Isobel?"_

Then the line was dead. Elena hung up the phone and Damon walked over to her and held her. Elena sighed, "Ill be fine, Im just tired"

Damon kissed her head "Lets get some sleep" She cuddled up next to Damon and they both fell asleep.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon was walking downstairs in the boarding house and stopped when her heard a noise. He turned the corner and saw Ana and Pearl.

"Hello Damon"

"Theres a reason why he have a door bell"

"Invitation wasn't necessary"

"What do you want"

Pearl told Damon about how they need to take Mystic Falls back and about the tomb vampires.

"How did they get out of the tomb?"

Ana said "The witch screwed up" Damon nodded

Damon told her she was crazy.

"Ill give you what you want most...Katherine"

Damon sighed "Nice try, but no"

"Im not asking for your help Damon! But your going to help me" Pearl dug her nails into Damon's eyes and Damon screamed. She threw him to the ground.

"Ive got 400 years on you little boy, Ill rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. Ill be in touch" and Pearl left.

Damon sat up and waited for his eyes to heal again. He heard his phone buzz and tried to reach for it. When he found it he answered.

_D "Hello"_

_E "Hey, what are you up to"_

_D "Well, I just about got my eyes ripped out by Kat woman"_

_E "Who?"_

_D "Ana's mom"_

_E "Oh my god! Damon are you ok?"_

_D "Yea, Im fine, their starting to heal"_

_E "Im coming over"_

_D "No, Elena you have school, plus Im fine. You don't need to worry"_

_E "Alright, well Ill see you later"_

_D "OK, I love you"_

_E "I love you to"_

He hung up and was starting to see. He slowly walked downstairs to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag to speed up the healing process. When he was completely healed, he went to the grill.

Damon walked up to the bar at the grille with his sunglasses on. A girl sitting next to him asked "Whats with the sunglasses inside"

"Oh, my eyes are a little sensitive in today"

"your new around here"

"Oh on the contrary Im very old" he signaled the bartender for a bourbon.

"I haven't been gone that long I would remember someone like you"

Damon realized the girl was attempting to seduce him.

"Im Kelly Donovan" Damon smiled "Damon Salvatore"

Damon took a drink. "So Damon, did anyone tell you how sexy you are" Damon started to get annoyed and was about to snap when she moved closer to him.

"I've known that for years...but I got to go"

"Are you sure? You can hang out at my place." She kept trying to touch him and Damon got up.

Elena walked into the grille, and spotted Damon talking to Kelly. She thought he was flirting with her and was about to leave when she saw Kelly stand up and rub her hands on his chest.

Then she saw Damon snatch her wrists and saw the fear and Kelly's eyes. She realized Damon was compelling her and looked around to see if anyone noticed. She turned towards Damon again and saw Kelly leaving the grille.

She walked over to Damon. "Hey"

Damon turned around and smiled at her "Hey beautiful"

"So, what happened with Kelly"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed "She tried to seduce me, I told her if she touched me again Id rip her head off and told her to leave the grille and forget meeting me"

Elena blinked "Oh" Damon smiled, "Hey, at least I didn't kill her...the thought crossed my mind but I didn't"

Elena rolled her eyes "Ill be right back, Im going to the bathroom" Damon nodded.

Elena went to the bathroom and came back out and was stopped by someone.

"Katherine" Elena froze.

"Im sorry you have the wrong person"

The man looked at her carefully but then said "my mistake"

Elena smiled and went back over to Damon.

"Hey" Elena pulled out her phone and started to text someone.

Damon looked at her "hey" She showed the text to Damon and Damon looked at it and it said. _"That man over there just called me Katherine."_

Damon's head shot up and quickly turned around. He looked around but didn't see anyone suspicious.

"Elena, let me take you home"

"Damon, Ill be fine. I can't live every second of my life thinking that someone is going to come after me"

"Elena, if you get killed, that will kill me"

Elena got up and kissed Damon "Ill be fine"

Damon sighed "At least let me walk you out to your car"

Elena nodded. "I have to go to Caroline's house real quick then Ill drive home ok"

"Fine" Elena kissed him goodbye and she drove off.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon got back to the boarding house and poured himself a drink when his window broke open. A vampire he recognized named Fredrick from 1864. came charging at him and Damon threw him across the room. Another vampire named Beth Ann came in and he threw her into a wooden chair, and it broke. He picked up one of the legs of the chair and shoved it into her heart.

Fredrick got up and looked down and Beth Ann and zoomed out of the house.

"Damet" Damon sighed and took the body and buried her.

He got a phone call and saw it was Elena.

_E "Im home in bed safe and sound"_

_D "Good, Im...Im glad" _

_E "Everything ok"_

_D "Yea, Ill tell you tomorrow ok?"_

_E "Ok I love you"_

_D "I love you, to"_

They hung up and Damon went upstairs and fell onto his bed. He was exhausted. He took off his clothes except for his boxers and got into his bed and fell asleep.


	9. John Gilbert

Alaric walked into the boarding house with a stake and a vervain dart. He was trying to be as quiet as possible. He went into the library and Damon had his back turned towards him.

"Are you really this stupid?" Damon turns around and looks at the stake. "Guess so" he walks up to Alaric and throws him across the room.

Alaric gets back up and Damon said "Wow thats courage"

"What have you done to my wife?"

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a bunch, she came to me, all pathetic looking for vampires. I liked her for some reason"

"You turned her because you liked her?"

"I turned her because she _begged _me to!...you knew that to didn't you?"

Alaric lunged at Damon and Damon grabbed the stake and plunged it into Alaric's chest. He pulled it out and said "sounds like I got a lung...looks like I get to sit here and watch you die" He watched Alaric took his last breath and smirked. A few hours later he looked back down at Alaric and could have sworn he saw his hand move. He bent down and Alaric came back to life.

"What the hell?"

"What happened"

"I killed you! How the hell are you still alive"

"I-I don't know...wait! My ring, Isobel gave this to me, she said it would protect me from everything"

"Ok, well, leave now before I kill you again!"

Alaric got up and left quickly.

Damon grabbed his leather jacket and went to Elena's house. He was giving her and Jeremy a ride to school.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Damon pulled up in front of Elena's house. He knocked on the door and Jenna opened it. "Hey, come in...their almost ready"

"thank you" and Jenna went back upstairs. Elena walked out of the kitchen and said "Jeremy, were gonna be late!" She walked towards Damon and leaned to kiss him. She went to open the door and her mood was ruined.

"Uncle John, hi" Elena said

"Hi Elena" John said.

Jenna sighed "John, you made it"

Damon was watching Elena's face and got confused.

Elena looked at Aunt Jenna with a 'why is he here' look.

Jeremy walked down the stairs "Uncle John whats up"

"Hey Jeremy"

Jeremy walked by John and looked sad and depressed. Damon noticed it to. Jeremy, Elena, and Damon walked outside and left for school.

The ride to school was quiet. Damon was quite curious as to what just happened.

When they got to school Jeremy quickly got out of the car. Elena was getting ready to but just sat there. "You wanna talk about it?"

Elena looked at him "Hes my Uncle, but he is an ass hole."

Damon half smiled "Whats wrong with Jeremy?"

"Didn't you hear?" Damon shook his head

Elena swallowed "They found Vicki's body"

Damon remembered how close he was to Vicky before she left town. "Im sorry" Elena shrugged "Its ok...I have to go though" She kissed him "I love you" He kissed her back, "i love you, to Elena"

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon went to the council meeting today and saw Elena's Uncle. John was talking about how their are vampires in town. 'Great, just what I need, the council to know about us'.

Mayor Lockwood tried to keep it clear there wasn't. Liz whispered in Damon's ear "he means he doesn't want to cancel the Founders Day kick off party."

Damon laughed, but then John said "you think that your problems are over...but your far from over" he looked directly at Damon.

Damon frowned. 'Does he know what I am'? He thought. After the meeting, everyone started to leave.

"Your coming to the kick off party right?" Liz said

"Of course, Im a founding family member, it would be rude for me not to go"

Liz laughed "ok see you tonight"

Damon smiled. He pulled out his phone and called Elena.

_E "Hey"_

_D "Do you have a date for the founders kick off?"_

_E "Nope, are you asking me?"_

_D "Yes, are you at your house?"_

_E "Yes why?" _

_D "We need to talk but at my house."_

_E "um...ok, Ill be right over"_

Damon hung up and went to the boarding house. Elena came inside. She walked up to Damon who had his back turned to her and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you all day"

Damon turned around and pulled her closer "really?"

"Yep" she kissed him "what did you need to talk about?" She pulled back a little bit.

"Well thanks to your Uncle, the town is now back on vampire radar."

"What? How?"

"Because Pearl doesn't know how to tame 25 vampires." Damon sighed. "Im getting low on blood bags, this is going to be difficult"

"Before the council does anything, go get the whole supply cabinet"

Damon widened his eyes "Elena, your telling me to go steal all the blood in the hospital?"

Elena shrugged "Why Not"

Damon chuckled "nothing, alright, Ill go commit a crime while you get ready for tonight"

Elena smiled "ok" Elena kissed him goodbye and left the house.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Damon got in and out of the hospital pretty quick, he was shocked. He went back home put the blood in the freezer and got ready for the party.

He drove to Elena's house who was waiting on the porch for him. "Sorry Im late"

Elena smiled "its ok"

They drove off to the party.

"Elena, I think your Uncle knows Im a vampire"

Elena jumped "What? How?"

"The council meeting I went to today, he said that all our problems are not over and stared directly at me"

"Well, we will figure out how to deal with it"

"You know, I could kill him?"

"Damon! No, despite of how much he deserves it, he is still family"

Damon sighed "Ok, but if he tried to touch me, I can't promise that I won't kill him"

Elena looked at him and sighed.

They arrived at the party and Elena spotted Jenna and Jeremy.

"Im gonna get a drink" Elena nodded and went over to Jenna and Jeremy

Damon walked to the bar and got himself a drink. He walked outside and stood on the porch.

"Hello, Damon? right"

Damon turned around and saw John "Yes, and its John right"

"yes...you remember the old church story from 1864 right?" Damon froze. Every part of his body was telling him to rip his heart out but his mind triggered a picture of Elena.

Damon turned towards him "Some story huh?"

"Yea, well not all of it"

"Oh, theres more" The picture of Elena was starting to fade away as he was loosing all control.

"Oh yea, you see there was a tomb where the vampires were sent away, waiting for someone to come along and set them free"

Damon glared at him "and your telling me this why? I would eat you but you probably took vervain"

"Why don't you take a bite"

Damon gave him a grin "not worth my time" Damon walked away to go back inside but he lost control and snapped John's neck and threw him over the balcony.

He went back inside and grabbed another drink. He was completely satisfied with himself. Then he looked up and saw none other than John. "Oh you got to be kidding me" He put his drink down and spotted Alaric.

"Look at his right hand"

"Whos?" Alaric was confused.

"The town's so called favorite son"

"wow it looks a lot like mine"

"yep, where the hell did you get that ring?"

"My wife Isobel."

Damon sighed and spotted Elena. He walked over to her. "Can we go home now?"

Damon was shocked "if you want to"

"Ok thanks"

They walked out of the party and to Damon's car. He drove her home and kissed her goodnight.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Liz was talking to Damon about the hospital "Some of the blood supply has been compromised"

"Turns out John was right, we do have a problem"

Damon sighed "Alright, Ill look into it"

"Thank you Damon" Damon nodded and left. 'this fucking blow' he thought.

Damon was stopped by John. "Great, what do you want"

"I think we should work together Damon"

"How about I rip your heart out and shove it down your throat?"

Ignoring Damon's statement "Im looking for a device Johnathon Gilbert made in 1864. It was a device that was...very helpful"

"Ok, and I care why?"

"because, if you don't Ill tell the whole council what you are"

Damon got in his face "Do it, Ill kill the council then ill cut your finger off and kill you to"

John smiled and walked away.

'I am so screwed' Damon thought.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Elena was in history class when Bonnie walked in. Elena waved and smiled at her. Bonnie just nodded and turned away from her.

After class, Elena caught up with Bonnie and asked how she was doing. Except Caroline came running up to her "BONNIE! Im so glad your back, I need you to help pick out the perfect dress for the founder's court"

Elena was confused "founders court? did I miss something"

"Yea, you know Miss Mystic Falls, they announced it today and you and I are both on it"

"Wow, I completely forgot"

Bonnie told Caroline she would help her, so they said goodbye to Elena and Elena drove to Damon's house.

When she got there, she walked inside, Damon told her she didn't have to knock. She walked up to his bedroom and found him laying on his bed reading a book.

Damon looked at her "you ok"

"Yea Im fine, they announced founders court today and Im on it"

Damon put down his book and smiled at her "Congratulations"

"Will you be my escort?"

"I would be honored to be your escort"

Elena smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. Before she knew it, he was on top of her and she was undoing his shirt. Damon ripped off her shirt and threw it to the ground. He sat up and stared at her gorgeous body. Elena was already trying to pull his pants down and within minutes all their clothes were scattered across Damon's floor.

Elena was shouting his name, thankful she wouldn't be heard like she would in his house. Damon was moaning her name and eventually they both collapsed.

Elena sighed "I should go home and get ready but I don't want to leave, I want you all to myself for a whole day!"

Damon smirked "tell you what, you can spend the night with me and you can have me all to yourself tonight"

Elena giggled "sounds like a plan" she said as she was getting her clothes on.

"See you tonight!"

"Ok, I love you Elena"

"I love you to"

Damon took a nice warm shower and went through his wardrobe to find a suit. he finally found one and put it on. He drank a blood bag and headed towards the pageant.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

When Damon arrived he spotted Ana. He walked up to her and she said "I remember this from 1864"

"Yea, yea, its was unicorns and what not...now moving onto something interesting and important...John Gilbert wants a device that Johnathon senior, senior made back in 1864"

Ana laughed "are you his little messenger boy?"

"I don't want him to have it, find it! Or were all dead" He walked away when he heard the mayor call the escorts.

"Miss Elena Gilbert escorted by Mr. Damon Salvatore"

Elena walked down the stairs and saw Damon. Damon's jaw dropped. She looked stunning to him.

She took his hand and walked outside with the rest of the contestants.

They bowed to each other and he whispered "you look stunning by the way"

Elena smiled. They waited till the music started and walked in circles with their right hands barely touching then back to where they stood. They did the same thing with their left hand and then both hands.

Damon pulled her closer and they slow danced around the patio. Elena was lost in his eyes, its like they were hypnotizing her but she was wearing her vervain necklace. She didn't realize that Damon was whispering to her to get back to the line where they started. So, he gently pushed her there, and she snapped out of it.

Later on, they announced the winner which was Caroline. Elena spotted Bonnie and walked up to her. "Bonnie, are you ok?"

"I blame Damon for my Grams, Im not gonna put you in a situation where you have to choose sides...Im fine" Bonnie smiled and walked away.

Elena stood there, feeling like she was about to cry. Damon walked up behind her and she turned around, hear eyes filing up with tears.

"did you hear that?"

Damon nodded and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head in his chest and he rested his chin on her head. He let her cry and told her to let it all out which she did.

"Lets get out of here, I want to sit in a warm bath with you and take my mind off of everything"

Damon wanted to give a smartass comment but she was too upset. So he took her home.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon filled the bath tub and Elena sat on his counter only wearing a towel around her body. Damon turned to look at her as she glared at him "What"

"Im completely naked, and your still dressed in suit"

Damon smirked and walked over towards her and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you fix that" then he bit her ear.

She undid his tie as he was kissing her neck. She had everything off when he got to her collarbone which made her moan. He dropped the towel off of her and picked her up and carried her to the tub.

They sat in it for a while holding each other.

"Im not mad at you for what happened between Bonnie and I. I know it wasn't your fault"

"I know you do"

"I just hope that we can become friends like we used to"

"She will come around"

Elena smiled and they both got out of the tub. She was in her underwear and his shirt while he just had his boxers on.

They jumped in bed and Elena snuggled up against him. He kissed her forehead "Goodnight Elena, I love you"

"I love you to Damon" then they both fell asleep.


	10. Katherine's back

Damon was sitting in his living room drinking a blood bag. When he got a phone call.

_D "Hello"_

_A "Hey its Alaric:_

_D "how the hell did you get my number"_

_A "Oh its in the street, hey I was looking up John's cell records, apparently he has been making phone calls to Isobel's old apartment in Grove Hill._

_D "Isobel is in Grove Hill"_

_A "I don't know maybe, I figured you would want to check it out"_

_D "Yes, give me the address"_

_A "Why so you can go without me? No"_

_D "Im not going with you, you tried to kill me"_

_A "yea well you did kill me"_

Damon's phone beeped at him. He looked and saw he got incoming call from Elena.

_D "Hey, hold on"_

Damon switched lines.

_D "good morning"_

_E "hey, did you want to do something today?"_

_D "I wish, but I have an errand with the teacher"_

_E "Alaric? Are you two friends now?"_

_D "I don't have any friends Elena"_

_E "Right, well Ill talk to you later then"_

_D "Ok love you"_

_E "Love you to"_

Damon switched to Alaric.

_D "You drive, meet me in an hour"_

_A "done"_

Damon hung up and changed clothes and waited for Alaric.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Alaric and Damon pulled up to the house. "Well this is it"

Damon sighed "Ok, this is tricky, I may or may not be able to get in"

They walked up to the door and Damon broke the lock.

"Can we not kill anyone tonight please?"

"What you just brought me along for my company" he signaled Alaric to open the door. Then, put his foot inside "Oh yea, no permanent resident apparently."

They looked around and when Damon opened the fridge, he saw blood bags.

"uh, Ric, we have company"

All of a sudden Ric was being attacked. He stabbed the vampire in the stomach

Damon walked over and got between them "Boys, boys boys...I know you"

The vampire got up "Damon?"

"Your names Henry, you were in the tomb" Henry smiled, "Yes sir, whats up?"

Alaric sighed "Do you know a woman named Isobel." Henry shook his head "Nope only John"

"Wait, John? John Gilbert?" Damon said.

"Yes, he has been helping me out a lot cars, computers, , its amazing!"

Damon rolled his eyes "Yes, it is, it helps you meet strippers, anyways...what else did he tell you?"

Henry was about to speak, but his phone rang "oh look, theres John now"

Damon grabbed the phone but didn't open it.

"Whats going on?" Henry looked at Damon then went after Alaric but Alaric staked him. Damon patted Alaric's back "Not kill anyone tonight, your words just pointing it out"

Alaric sighed and they left Isobel's.

Damon went back to the boarding house while Alaric went to the grille.

Alaric was at the bar and was giving up on finding Isobel when all of a sudden.

"Hello Ric"

Alaric turned to face the person "Isobel?" She smiled at him.

"So to real business. I hear my daughter Elena is looking for me, so tell her to meet me here." Isobel wrote her address down on a piece of paper.

"Where have you been, Isobel, you were my wife, I loved you...why-"

"Because I wasn't lost Ric, now tell Elena that I want to meet or I will start killing the citizens of this town and I'll start with your history students." Isobel left.

Alaric took the napkin and left the grille.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

The next day Alaric was handing his students papers about the Founder's Day parade float. He looked up and saw Elena and went after her.

"Hey Mr. Saltzman" Elena smiled.

"I need you to speak with you in private and call Damon"

"Um, Ok"

_D "Yes?"_

_E "Hey, Alaric wants you to come down to the school. He needs to talk to us"_

_D "Great, another day I have to see that psycho path...fine"_

By the time Damon got to the classroom, "Sorry, dog ate my...never mind" He looked at Elena and saw fear all over her face.

"What happened?"

"I saw Isobel last night"

"Isobel's here?! In town?!"

"She wants to meet Elena, and threatened to go on a killing spree."

"Well, she isn't going anywhere near you, Elena. Plus, Ill rip her heart out before she can-"

"I want to do it! I want to meet her, if I don't...I know Ill regret it"

"Elena, you don't want to do this"

"She wants to meet at the grille Damon. Its in public and if you want you can be there to, listening to us"

Damon sighed. "Fine, when?"

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Elena was sitting at the grille waiting for Isobel. "Thanks for coming"

Damon was in the back playing pool, but heard and smiled.

"I love you" Elena said. Damon mouthed 'I love you to'

All of a sudden someone blocked her view of Damon and she realized it was Isobel.

"Hello Elena...you look just like her"

"You...you met Katherine"

"She found me after I turned, she would be fascinated by you"

Elena changed the subject "Why did you kill that man?"

"Traumatic impact, wish it would have been more affective"

Elena gave her a disgusted look "Human life means that little to you?"

"Means nothing to me...its all part of being what I am"

"No, I have seen other vampires-"

"You mean your boyfriend over there Damon Salvatore"

"Why did you want to become a vampire"

"Many reasons, one of which Im sure you thought about"

Elena shook her head. Isobel laughed "that was your first lie, its inevitable, you'll get old, Damon won't, forever doesn't last very long...when your human"

Damon sighed and shook his head.

"What do you want?"

"Johnathon Gilbert's invention."

"I don't have it"

"I know that, but Damon does"

"No, Im not going to just hand it over"

"Than, the blood will be on your hands" Isobel stood up and got her coat. "Nice meeting you Elena" and she left.

Damon walked over to Elena when Bonnie walked in. Elena got up and started to cry and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie went to go see what was wrong but she saw Damon who stopped walking. Elena turned to see him then turned back to Bonnie. Bonnie just looked down and turned around and left.

Damon walked up to her and pulled her into his embrace. She hugged him tightly.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

At school, Jeremy caught Elena, "Hey, have you seen Anna?"

Elena froze "Ana? I didn't know you two were still friends"

"Were more than friends...look Im worried about her, if you know something tell me"

"I haven't talked to her Jer"

Jeremy sighed. "Are you lying to me right now?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because thats what you do, Elena, you lie. I know what Ana is, and I know that you know. So, tell me"

Elena was shocked. "I-I haven't talked to her"

Jeremy sighed and walked away. "Wait, Jeremy! Wait" Elena sighed and turned around and jumped to see Isobel standing there.

"What are you doing here"

Isobel shrugged "investigating, your friend Caroline over there, she told me all about your life, your witchy best friend, your sad little brother Jeremy, and Matt, your ex"

"Look, you need to leave"

"no" Elena sighed. "Look, Damon is going to kill you before he hands the invention over"

"is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?"

Elena turned around "Jeremy! Jeremy!" She turned to Isobel but she wasn't there.

Someone grabbed her and she screamed. "Elena, its me"

She looked up and realized it was Damon. "Isobel took Jeremy"

"What?" Elena nodded. "Damon, we have to hand it over"

"No, its harmful to vampires I can't just give it to her. John is going to try and kill me"

"Damon, please, its my brother"

Damon sighed "Alright-"

Bonnie came up and interrupted them "Whats wrong?"

"Lets go to Alaric's classroom" The three of them went in there.

Elena told her all about meeting Isobel and Jeremy.

"Damon, you have to give it over"

"If it wasn't a device to end my life, I would"

"Bonnie, can you remove the spell"

"Of course" Bonnie held out her hand and Damon gave her the device. Bonnie started chanting and the lights flickered. "There its done"

"Fantastic, now what"

"We give it to Isobel"

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Elena was waiting in the town square. All of a sudden Isobel showed up. Isobel looked at Damon and smiled "Wheres the device?"

"Wheres my brother" Elena said crossing her arms.

"This isn't a negotiation hand it over"

"wheres my brother"

"For God sakes call home...call home asked to speak to your brother"

Elena called the house, and Jeremy picked up. Elena sighed and after telling Jeremy she will be back soon, she hung up"

"you were never going to hurt him"

"no I was going to kill him...don't look for any redeeming qualities in me, Elena"

Isobel held out her hand, and Elena gave her the device.

"Goodbye Elena" and she disappeared.

Damon came up to Elena and wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his chest. "Shhh...its ok"

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Damon dropped Elena off at home. She went upstairs to Jeremy's room who was trying to reach Ana.

"Jeremy, we need to talk"

Jeremy wasn't looking at her. "No, we really don't"

"I don't know what Ana told you but there are things you need to know"

Jeremy turned around "really? because Im pretty sure your diary explained it all"

"Jer-"

"No, Elena! Get out!"

Elena nodded and left. Jeremy slammed the bathroom door behind her.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD **

Elena was getting ready for the Founder's Day parade. She was in a corset and her hair was curled.

Damon was walking around waiting for Elena, and when he saw her, his jaw dropped. She looked so much like Katherine.

Elena stopped and looked at him and curtsied like Katherine did, the facial expression and everything. Which freaked Damon out. Damon walked over to her and kissed her.

"There is something you should know"

Elena looked confused "I think that John is your father"

"Wh-What?" Damon sighed "I know but I put two and two together and it adds up he dated Isobel when she was 16 and Isobel got pregnant and ended up at the hospital for your dad dad..."

Elena sighed "thanks for telling me...but I don't want to think about it" He nodded and she reached up to kiss him.

Carol Lockwood was rounding everyone to get on the floats. Elena and Damon got on the Miss Mystic Falls float and the parade began.

After the parade, Damon walked up to Bonnie "thank you, I know you did it for Elena, and Im still very grateful"

"Yeah, well I still don't like you"

Damon smirked "join the club, goodbye"

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

When night fell, Damon and Elena were walking through the square when Ana came up.

Damon sighed "Your still here?"

"The vampires from the tomb, are planning an attack tonight"

Elena was shocked and in fear. She squeezed Damon's hand and Damon let go over hers and pulled her closer.

"When is this suppose to happen?"

"When the fireworks start...they want the founding families dead" Damon stood there thinking "John Gilbert wants to use that invention on them"

"Damon! We shouldn't be here"

"Its been deactivated...where are they right now"

"there already here"

Ana left Damon and Elena. Damon looked down at Elena who had fear all over her face. He pulled her into his embrace and saw Ric. He let go and pulled her with him "Hey, Ric, you still have stakes and vervain darts?"

"Yea, why?" Elena was looking around for everyone but Jeremy popped into her head.

"The square is crawling with tomb of vampires we might need a stake or two"

"Wait, Damon! Jeremy"

Damon sighed "help her find Jeremy, don't let her out of your sight"

Alaric nodded and Damon turned to Elena and kissed her "Ill be back ok?"

Elena took a deep breath and nodded. Damon zipped away and Elena followed Alaric.

The mayor started talking and heard the fireworks go off.

Damon walked into Grayson Gilbert's office. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Yea, actually I do" Damon went to snap his neck but got a horrible pain in his head.

He started screaming in pain, and John stabbed him with vervain.

When Damon opened his eyes he saw John standing over Ana in what looks like a basement. He heard Ana say 'No' and realized she got staked. John poured gasoline all over the stares and the vampires by the stairs. Before he knew it, he saw fire coming down the stairs.

Alaric was about to take Elena and Jeremy home "no, you take him home, I need to find Damon"

Alaric nodded and watched her leave to the burning building.

Elena walked up to the door and John stopped her. "Let me go!"

"You take another move, Ill stake Damon myself"

"No! you won't"

"That doesn't mean anything to me" Elena glared at him "As my father it should"

John froze "you know" Elena swallowed "I wasn't sure, but now I know"

Elena ran passed John and to the side of the building. She went to open the door but Bonnie stopped her.

"Bonnie! What are you doing, I need to get Damon" Bonnie sighed and started chanting...and Elena pulled out of her grasp.

Elena ran in and opened the basement door. She noticed the flames were dying down and ran downstairs choking on the smoke.

Damon was getting up on his hands and knees when he saw Elena "Elena?"

Elena went over to him, and picked him up, still coughing from the smoke

They got out of the basement and Elena noticed the flames go back up. She walked outside with Damon and sat him on the ground. "Are you ok?"

Damon nodded and Elena looked up at Bonnie "Thank you

Bonnie smiled and left. Elena turned to Damon and helped him stand. "I have to go get my things from the gym. "Why don't you go home and Ill meet you there."

Damon smiled "yea sure" He leaned in and kissed her.

Then, Damon left, except he didn't go back home, he went to Elena's house to see Jeremy.

"Jeremy"

Jeremy turned around and sighed. "What do you want?"

"Ana's dead, I knew you cared about her"

"Yea I did"

Damon smiled and turned to leave.

"Is it better, being a vampire?"

Damon turned around "is what better"

"life"

"Life sucks either way Jeremy, at least as a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about anything if you don't want to...I've done it, my life was a whole lot easier."

Damon left and walked outside and left.

Jeremy drank Ana's blood and then took a lot of pills and went to sleep.

RIght afterwards, Elena walked inside and saw John.

"You scared me"

"Sorry"

"I knew Isobel when I was a teenager, I feel in love with her instantly although, Im pretty sure she never loved me. I hate how she became a vampire, and I would have never sent her to Damon had I known she was going to turn. Its my fault, an Im sorry"

Elena was putting away the dishes and looked at him "thank you"

"Can I help?"

Elena looked down at his ring. "sure" Then she took a knife and cut his fingers where the ring was at. She pushed John to the counter.

"Katherine?"

Katherine vamped out "Hello John, Goodbye John" then she stabbed him.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

"I looked everywhere" Elena said while talking to Damon on the phone. She had just gotten home.

"_Are you sure, you left it at school?"_

"_yes, and Im pretty sure someone stole it"_

_Damon sighed "you want me to pick you up?"_

"_Im gonna check on Jeremy before I go to the hospital, can you meet me there"_

"_of course"_

"_Ok, I love you Damon"_

"_i love you to"_

Elena hung up and walked inside. "Jeremy are you up"

She then heard a crash coming from the kitchen. She went to the kitchen to see what happened and her eyes widened at what she saw.

She saw John laying on the ground, loosing a lot of blood. She ran over to him and covered his wound with a rag and picked up the phone.

_Operator "911 whats your emergency?"_

_E "Hi, I-I need an ambulance to 2104 Maple Street"_

John said "behind you"

What?"

"behind...you"

Elena gasped and turned around. No one was there. She picked up the knife and set the phone down. She went towards the living room to see where the sound was coming from. She heard someone running so she turned around and went back towards the kitchen. Then, she heard the front door slam so she turned around and faced the door.

"Jeremy" She ran upstairs "Jeremy!...oh god please Jeremy wake up"

All of a sudden Jeremy woke up.

Damon came to Elena's house as the paramedics were pulling John to the ambulance. He went inside to Elena. "What happened"

"he said that Ana gave him her blood and then he took these pills, and now...he seems fine but so do you"

Damon grabbed Jeremy's face "no, hes fine"

"you mean Im not a vampire?...Damet"

"Don't say that Jeremy!"

Damon told Elena to go to the hospital and that he would stay with Jeremy.

Damon waited for Elena to leave. When she did he turned to Jeremy "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You told me that being a vampire was easier"

"Oh, so now you decide to take my advice"

Jeremy ignored him.

"look, I know what your gonna say 'a vampire seems completely awesome and cool. Let me go jump off mount Everest and land in a pile of vervain' blah blah blah"

"Screw you dick" Jeremy turned away from him.

Damon turned Jeremy's head to face him "you do not talk to me like that, Im not your sister, and from now on...be nice to her"

He finally released Jeremy who went back to sleep on his bed.

Damon took off to the hospital.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon got to the hospital and spotted Liz. "Is she ok"

"shes in surgery their...doing everything they can...mayor Lockwood is dead. They thought he was a vampire"

"Mayor Lockwood was a vampire..."

"No, no a mistake was made, they said he dropped when John's device went off but he...he couldn't be a vampire! I've known the man my whole life and now Carol Lockwood is going to want answers. All I can think about right now is Caroline" Liz started crying and Damon pulled her into a hug.

Damon overheard Elena "Excuse me" He walked over and overheard their conversation.

"Hey Bonnie, hows Caroline" Elena said.

"Shes weak, they don't know if shes going to make it."

"What?" Bonnie hugged her "Is there something you can do, like a spell, or something"

"Doesn't know how...do you" Damon said. "No, I don't"

Damon smirked "no you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that"

"well I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn"

Damon turned to Elena "i can give Caroline some blood"

Elena shook her head "no, no way"

"Just enough to heal her, she'll be safe in the hospital it would be out of her system in a day, she'll be better Elena"

"Its to risky...I can't agree to that"

"do it" Bonnie said, she then turned to Elena "this is Caroline! Ok, we can't let her die...do it"

Elena nodded her head, and Bonnie left.

Damon pulled her into his embrace. "everything will be ok"

"Hey Elena" Jenna came up to them.

"Hows John"

Elena looked at her "at the fire department, I had to fill out a report...I told you earlier"

"no, you didn't"

"yes I did"

"No Jenna you didn't" Jenna shook her head "yes I did"

Damon was trying to process this conversation, then it hit him Katherine was back. "you've got to be kidding me" He looked at Elena then at Jenna and left.

"Wait Damon!"

Damon turned around "we need to talk...come on lets go home"

"ok, wait Im gonna go find Bonnie and meet you there" Damon nodded.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Damon got to the Gilbert house and went to check on Jeremy who was still sleeping. He heard the door unlock and went downstairs and noticed it was Elena.

"hey" Elena smiled. and hugged him. She pulled away to kiss him but he grabbed the back of her neck and threw her because she wasn't Elena.

"Katherine" Damon threw her against the wall. "Feel better" Damon growled and threw her against another wall. Then, he heard the door. Katherine broke his arm and left the house.

"Damon?"

Damon looked up "Elena..."

"wh-what happened"

Damon sighed "Katherine happened"

...

"i told Jeremy I can't lie to him anymore"

Damon hugged her "you ok"

"No, I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better"

Damon nodded. "Katherine was in this house, that means she has been invited in, what are we going to do?"

Damon smirked "move"

"Damon, seriously"

"Look, if Katherine wants you dead there is zero you can do about it, you will be dead, but your not so clearly she has other plans...but Im just ignore the bitch"

Damon sighed "look I got to go back and heal Caroline"

Elena nodded and kissed him goodbye.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

The mayor's funeral was being held at the Lockwoods. Damon spotted Katherine.

"hello, Katherine"

"Damon" she said seductively

"what are you doing here"

"curiosity"

"oh really, what are you up to"

Katherine giggled "trust me Damon, when Im up to something, you'll know it...kiss me" she said moving closer.

Damon swallowed really hard. Part of his body was telling him he still loved Katherine. A bigger part of him was telling him he loves Elena.

He changed the subject "why are you here"

"I came back for Stefan who wasn't here, where is he"

"Don't know...don't care"

Katherine grinned "but you do, I mean you still love me. Otherwise you wouldn't go after my doppleganger. Tell me, how did you convince her to date you, did you tell her about me? and our resemblance"

"sorry, I don't associate with sluts" Damon walked away leaving a frustrated Katherine.

...

He ran into Bonnie. "did you know the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

"yep" Bonnie sighed "don't you want to know why"

"Nope, because I don't care...hows Caroline"

"Shes fine"

"your welcome"

"no, your welcome" Damon smirked "why my welcome?"

"you get to live to see another day"

Damon smirked at her.

"one wrong move and Im going to take you out"

"now you need to stop with the witches brew, your starting to believe your own strength." All of a sudden Damon's head was throbbing. Bonnie was giving him an aneurism.

"oh, im sorry, you were saying" Bonnie said then walked away.

**TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD TVD**

Elena was at her house, she was in her pajamas. She jumped when she saw Damon laying on her bed with his hands behind his head. "Hey"

"Sorry I scared you"

Elena smiled "what are you doing here"

"keeping an eye on you...don't want your crazy slutty twin coming after you"

Elena sighed. She walked over to Damon and got in bed "thanks for staying here"

Damon turned to face her. "your welcome"

She turned off her lamp and they both got under the covers. He pulled her closer and she snuggled into his chest. He kissed her forehead.

"goodnight Damon"

"Goodnight Elena"


	11. werwolves

Caroline woke up from a nap. She was still in the hospital. She froze "Elena?"

"Hi Caroline"

"what are you doing here"

"My name is Katherine, I was hoping you could give Damon Salvatore a message for me...game on" Katherine took a pillow and put it over Caroline's head. In a few minutes, Caroline died and Katherine walked out of the room.

**...**

Damon was sitting at the Lockwood Mansion talking to Carol about the council when Tyler walked in.

Damon looked and noticed he didn't know the other man, "whos that?"

"Richard's brother Mason Lockwood" Damon nodded. He listened to their conversation about Tyler's aggression. He was interested now, he wanted to know what the hell the Lockwood family was.

"Carol I should leave" Damon got up.

"wait Damon, Im putting you in charge on the council" Damon smiled "thank you"

By the time Damon got to the door Tyler and Mason were gone. Damon sighed and left.

.**...**

Elena and Bonnie were at the school carnival talking about Katherine.

"Im human, I need to do human things otherwise Im going to go crazy"

Bonnie laughed "ok well we need to make this carnival perfect or Caroline will kill us, you know how she gets"

"thats because shes not human, obviously"

Bonnie laughed and her and Elena walked around making sure everything was going ok for tonight.

**...**

Caroline woke up startled. She walked out of her room and at the corner of her eye saw a blood bag. She went over to it and picked it up when a nurse came. Caroline took it and ran back to her room and tasted it. She threw it on the ground because it tasted disgusting, then she went back and drank more. And then, she became a vampire.

It was nightfall and Caroline compelled the nurse to let her go. Caroline however, didn't know she was compelling her, she didn't even know vampires existed. She walked out of the hospital and walked to the carnival.

**...**

Elena was checking things off on her clipboard when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "hey you"

Elena smiled, she knew that voice anywhere. "Hi, Damon"

Damon rested his chin on her shoulder. "What you got there"

"Well, since Caroline isn't here Im covering for her."

"hmm, well I need you to stay as far away from the Lockwoods as possible"

Elena turned and looked at him "why?"

"Because there is something up with that family, and I want to know what it is"

Elena sighed "ok, but Im going to pretend that tonight we are normal"

"Oh, really? Is this the part where I pretend that Im not a mean vicious vampire who wants to bite you"

Elena glared at him "Damon..."

"Elena, I was joking, I would never do that to you"

He let go of her and she turned around and kissed him.

"alright, Im going to go play stalker and stalk the Lockwood Family"

"Damon, be careful"

Damon smiled against her lips "i will" he kissed her goodbye and walked away.

Elena sighed. She was going to be worried all night.

**...**

Damon was watching Tyler and Mason Lockwood arm wrestle. Damon got an idea. He turned around and pulled a kid over and compelled him "I want you to pick a fight with someone, a kid named Tyler Lockwood. Get him mad, don't back down no matter what he does"

the kid repeated "I won't back down"

Damon smirked "I know you won't" Damon let the kid go and the kid went after Tyler.

Damon followed Tyler into a parking lot and watched as the kid he compelled took on Tyler. Then, Mason interfered. All of a sudden Mason was thrown against a car and got up and leaped into the air. Damon heard Tyler say "your eyes"

Mason turned around to the kid and slapped him. He pulled Tyler up and they both ran off.

Damon sighed. "great" he mumbled to himself.

**...**

Damon was walking back to the carnival when he smelled blood. He immediately froze, for all he knew, he was the only vampire in town. He followed the scent and found Caroline draining the kid he compelled. He was from a distance but could still tell she was covered in blood.

Damon's eyes widened. He walked over to Caroline and Caroline turned to look at him.

"I have a message from Katherine, she said game on"

"wait" Damon went to touch her but she pulled away.

"just go away!"

Damon sighed and he called Elena.

_E "hello"_

_D "hey, I know Im suppose to be normal and what not, but we have a problem"_

_E "Damon, Im normal tonight"_

_D "Elena, your gonna want to know this"_

_E "ok, where are you"_

_D "meet me by the ferris wheel"_

They hung up and they met at the ferris wheel. "Hey whats going on"

"Caroline's out of the hospital"

"What? Thats good news"

"Not really, apparently she...well...she um...Katherine killed her"

"What?! Oh my God! Is she...is she a-" Damon nodded.

"Oh my god" Elena ran her hands threw her hair.

"Ill you take you to her" Elena nodded and they went back to Caroline.

Elena gasped at the dead body.

Damon sighed "Ill take her home, get her cleaned up and everything" he didn't really want to.

Elena nodded. Damon took Caroline home and told Elena he will be right back.

Elena was left with the dead body and she sunk to the ground. She started to cry when she felt a hand on her. She jumped and it was Bonnie

"Elena, whats wrong? And why is there a dead body above you?...Did Damon do this?"

"No, Bonnie he didn't. Something happened...Caroline...she um...shes a"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she shook her head. "no, she can't be"

Elena nodded "she is, and Katherine killed her."

"Im sorry Elena, I have-I have to go" Bonnie got up and left leaving Elena with the dead body. She buried her face in her knees when she heard her name.

"Elena?"

She looked up and noticed it was Damon. She quickly wiped the tears away hoping he wouldn't notice.

Damon helped her up "whats wrong" Elena didn't answer him, he looked up and saw the body. He let Elena go so he could bury him.

Elena stood there watching him bury the body. She began to cry again.

After he was done, he went back over to her and pulled her into his embrace. "Shhh...everything will be ok"

"Damon, she killed my friend...what does she want?"

"I don't know, but Ill find out" he kissed her forehead and she buried her face in his chest.

"let me take you home"

Elena nodded "will you stay with me?"

"of course"

They got to Elena's house and Damon finally got Elena to calm down. She quickly fell asleep in his arms.

**...**

Damon invited Ric to the boarding house.

"Hi Alaric" Elena said.

"hi Elena"

"Ric sit down" Ric took one of the chairs. Damon sat next to Elena.

"whats going on"

"we think the Lockwoods have some supernatural family secret"

"ok, well why would I know anything about the Lockwoods"

"im not surprised you don't, you can barely take down a vampire let alone know about other supernatural species"

Elena smacked Damon. "Isobel's research from when you and her were at Duke? Is it possible we could take a look at it"

"um, yea we can I just-"

"perfect, Im not driving, so one of you drive" Damon said as he got up.

**...**

Damon was watching Elena pack. He went over to her dresser and pulled out the top drawer. He picked up a black lacy bra and turned to Elena "I suggest you bring these"

Elena rolled her eyes and walked over and snatched it from him. "Were not staying the night, Damon. Were simply going to Duke and coming right back home...plus we have to make sure Caroline is ok."

Damon sighed "Elena, blondie is a big girl. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself"

"Why don't you have her come here. I mean she has the blood bags and its a bigger house, a lot more for her to do"

"Elena, she would probably go through my underwear drawer and drink my alcohol, hell no" Damon smirked.

"Im just worried about her"

Damon sighed "Elena, would you like me to see if witchy can make her a daylight ring?"

"Bonnie doesn't want anything to do with her"

"Well, than I guess she will just have to wait till we get back. Ill send her some blood bags to keep in her room, that way Liz won't find any"

**...**

Caroline heard someone knock on her door, she frowned when she saw Damon "What!"

Damon smirked "good morning to you to, barbie. Are you hungry?"

Caroline glared at him "I don't want your help"

Damon shrugged "fine, than I guess these blood bags will all be mine"

Caroline's eyes widened and she went to to reach for them but the sun hit her skin and she jumped back.

"Yes, Caroline, that is the sun. It is our mortal enemy"

Caroline rolled her eyes "just give me the damn blood"

Damon handed it over and she grabbed them and slammed the door in his face.

"Don't eat anyone!"

Damon left Caroline's house to go back to his. Elena and Alaric were waiting for him. Within a few hours Damon Elena and Alaric were headed for Duke.

**...**

Elena, Damon, and Alaric arrived at Duke. They came up to a girl "Hi, Im Alaric I talked to someone on the phone."

The girl shook her head "yes, Im Vanessa research expert on folklore" The girl's eyes were looking up and down Damon's body. She was licking her lips.

Damon found out she wasn't wearing vervain, so he could here her thoughts and smirked at them.

Elena noticed and wrapped her arm around Damon. Vanessa noticed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, um these are my friends Elena and Damon...I hope, its ok their here"

"Oh, no, please its fine. Isobel was my first professor. She was brilliant, I have to ask, has there been any news?"

"no, Im afraid not"

Vanessa nodded and led them into Isobel's office. "Ill get the light"

Vanessa left.

Elena was looking at the shelves. Damon was snooping at her desk. He turned around "where'd she go" Damon turned back around.

Elena turned to the door and saw Vanessa with a crossbow with a wooden arrow in it pointed at her. She gasped. Damon turned around and sped in front of Elena. The arrow hit Damon in the back.

He groaned in pain, and slowly fell to the floor.

Alaric quickly pushed Vanessa into the wall, making her drop her crossbow.

Elena bent down and looked at Damon. "Damon!"

"Ill be fine...just...just pull it out" Elena nodded and Damon rolled onto his stomach reached behind him, and slowly pulled it out.

Damon groaned rolling on his back. He was breathing heavily. Elena took her right hand and cupped his face. He looked up at her and saw she had fear and worry all over her face. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuring her he was ok. "Elena, that bitch is dead"

"Damon! No" Elena said as Damon sat up.

"Elena, she tried to kill you, she is dead!" He got up and walked towards the door where Alaric had taken Vanessa. Elena ran in front of him and stopped him "Damon, please..."

Damon sighed "why Elena? Why do you want her alive? She just tried to kill you, she stabbed me with a wooden arrow, she is definitely dead"

Elena cupped his face "But she didn't, Im still here, Im still alive because of you" She leaned up to kiss him and she heard him sigh "I better get rewarded for this"

Elena playfully rolled her eyes "We'll see" Elena gave him a seductive smirk and left the room towards Alaric and Vanessa. Damon sighed and followed her.

"Im Elena Gilbert, and this is my _boyfriend_ Damon Salvatore who you just shot"

Damon smirked at how Elena said boyfriend to Vanessa. "Id be extra nice to me right now"

Elena told her about how she was Isobel's daughter and that she was a descendant from Katherine.

**...**

Vanessa pulled out all the stuff Isobel had researched. Elena saw vervain and gave her some "take this"

"does vervain really work"

Before Elena could speak Damon spoke "nope, not at all"

"Can he hear us?" Elena nodded. "No, that would be creepy" Damon whispered.

"Can he read minds to?"

Damon turned to look at them "I know Im irresistible but the only person who can see me naked is her" he pointed at Elena.

Elena glared at him. "No, he can't read your mind." she paused "but he is very capable at being a first-rate jackass" Elena looked up and grinned at Damon who glared at her.

**...**

A few hours later, Alaric found a cure called the Sun and the Moon curse. Vanessa told them how it got created. She told them about how vampires hunted werewolves to extinction.

"The legend says, a bite from a werewolf is fatal to vampires"

Elena's eyes widened and turned to Damon. Damon was processing it all "ooohh"

"Is there a way to stop this?" Elena said.

"No, I've never heard of a cure"

Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena turned back to what she was reading about Katherine.

A few hours later, they called it a night and went to leave.

Elena walked to the car but it was locked. "Elena"

Elena looked at Damon. He handed her a book. "Petrova? I saw this on the shelf"

"Katherine came from Europe. Petrova was her real name. Katerine Petrova to be exact"

Elena smiled "thank you...can I stay with you tonight?"

Damon smiled "of course" he opened to door for Elena to get it. He got in the passenger seat and Alaric started the car, and they headed back to Mystic Falls.

**...**

Caroline woke up from a nap and saw someone "Elena"

"Nope"

Caroline sighed "Katherine"

Katherine smirked and walked over to the bed. "Don't be frightened, were going to have so much fun together."

**...**

Elena and Jenna were getting ready for the barbecue. "Thanks for letting me invite Caroline, she could use a day of distraction" Jenna smiled "no problem"

Elena went upstairs to her bedroom and jumped when she saw Damon.

"You know, I think this black one is my favorie" Damon said with a smirk while he held up her black lacy bra. Elena looked down and saw him in her underwear drawer.

Elena walked over to him and snatched it away and put it back in her drawer. She glared at him and he gave her his irresistible smirk. He turned and jumped on her bed.

Elena shook her head and shut her bedroom door. She hadn't seen Damon in a few days, she was busy trying to be there for Caroline, while he was trying to see what Mason was up to.

She ran over and jumped on her bed next to him and rolled over so she could straddle him. Damon smirked and put his hands behind his head.

"I like where this is going"

Elena rolled her eyes and bent down to kiss him. He flipped them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her passionately while she pushed his leather jacket down. He leaned up to push it down. He put his hands up her shirt, trying to pull it off but she pulled away. "Wait, what if Jenna walks in here?" ELena said with her arms around his neck.

"She is in the kitchen, Ill hear her when she comes upstairs" Elena nodded and pulled him down for a kiss.

Damon pulled her top off, as she pulled his off, running her hands over his muscles. She undid his belt as he undid her pants and slid hers off and helped her slide his off. They were just in the underwear.

In a few minutes, Elena started to moan. Damon stopped his movements "Elena, I know that I am good in bed, but you need to keep it down or else your Aunt will come upstairs."

"Fine, whatever!"

Damon kissed her neck as he began to thrust again. Elena bit his shoulder to keep out another moan. Within a few minutes, they both came and he collapsed on top of her. He rolled off after he got his breathing under control, pulling her onto him. She rested her head on his chest and laced her fingers around his.

"we should get dressed, Alaric and Mason should be coming over."

Damon rolled his eyes "usually I would object and suggest that we go for round 2 but Mason will be here, and I want some answers before I kill him."

Elena propped her head up "Damon!"

Damon sighed "Elena, if this werewolf crap is true that means that Caroline and I are completely screwed."

"Elena? Its Caroline, are you in there?" their eyes went straight towards the door.

Elena grabbed their clothes and signaled Damon to come into the bathroom. She turned to see Damon was still in bed. Elena gave Damon a look and he sighed and slowly got up.

All of a sudden, the door opened and Caroline walked in and her eyes widened, she saw Damon standing there completely naked. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned around.

"OH MY GOD!"

Damon smirked "there is a reason why people knock" Damon went into the bathroom and saw Elena already dressed and glaring at him.

"what? its not my fault she didn't knock" He started to put his clothes on, and Elena walked out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She saw Caroline sitting on her window seat covering her face.

"please tell me, you guys didn't bang right here?"

"Um, no...just...just there"

Caroline nodded and uncovered her face, opening her eyes "Im going to have nightmares from now on"

Elena turned bright red "sorry"

Then Damon came out of the bathroom, wearing a smirk. "Oh, barbie, its not that bad, you will just be noticing a difference in size, whenever you dream about you and Matt in bed"

Elena gave Damon a look to leave and he did. Elena sighed and thought about it, she did have sex with Matt, and Damon's was no doubt bigger than Matts.

"Ok, now Im really going to have nightmares."

Elena gave a apologetic smile "come on, lets go downstairs"

Elena walked out first and Caroline was glancing around the room. She looked to see if Elena was looking, and quickly went to look for something until Elena called her name. "Coming" and Caroline ran downstairs.

She saw them playing pictionary. Damon kept making wolf references in front of Mason.

Later in the kitchen Mason and Damon were alone. "Alright Damon, do you really think I don't know what this barbecue is about?"

"How do you know about me? Your brother was completely clueless?"

"doesn't matter, I came back to be there for my family...lets be above this" He reached out to shake Damon's hand and Damon took it.

Mason left the room. Damon looked to the counter and saw silver knives, forks, and spoons.

Damon quickly hid the knife when he heard Elena walk in "your aunt Jenna is getting tipsy"

Elena rolled her eyes "somethings off with Caroline"

"well, she is a..." Damon paused and whispered "vampire"

"no its not that, its just...I don't know, I had a strange feeling she was looking for something in my room"

Damon cocked his head "really?" ELena nodded.

"but just forget about it, I haven't seen you in days, and I want to be alone with you"

Damon wrapped his arms around her "Well Im 100% okay with that, but first I got to make a couple runs, you want me to meet you here?"

Elena smiled and nodded. Damon kissed her "Ill be back later"

Elena nodded and Damon left just as Mason was leaving.

**...**

Mason was walking to his truck at the grill, "hi Damon"

Damon walked towards him "hi Mason" and stabbed him with the silver knife.

He turned around to see Mason getting back up "you know, I think werewolves made up theses stories, now you made an enemy"

Damon watched as Mason got in his truck and left. He walked to the grill.

"Damon?"

Damon turned and saw Elena "hey, what are you doing" he walked towards her and hugged her.

"I know, I was waiting for you, but I missed you and I didn't feel like waiting so I thought to look at the grill"

Damon sensed something was off "yeah, well we all tend to miss each other don't we Katherine" he said as he let go of her.

Katherine smirked "well, I do have to say, I am getting better at this"

Damon rolled his eyes and sighed

"whats wrong Damon?" Katherine said pretending to be concerned.

"tried to kill a werewolf and failed"

Katherine giggled "don't try to be the hero Damon, it will get you dead"

"Yeah your right, only this time it will be worth it" he smirked "so long vampire slut" and he left. She glared at him as he did and sighed.

**...**

Damon went through Elena's window and saw didn't see her so he just took off his shoes, jacket and shirt, and got in her bed.

She came out of the bathroom and jumped "could you at least warn me, when your here?"

Damon shrugged "now that wouldn't be any fun"

Elena rolled her eyes and got under the covers next to him. She cuddled up against him. "What are we going to do about everything? Katherine, Mason?"

"Well, I did see Katherine today, she tried to be you, although I caught on, but don't worry, I just called her a slut. And as for Mason, I stabbed him with one of your silver knives"

Elena's eyes widened. "but don't worry, he survived. I guess Im going to have to kill him to old fashion way"

"Damon, no!"

"I don't know, he knows Im a vampire"

"What? How"

"I don't know, which is why, I need to kill him"

"Damon-"

"Elena" Damon said mockingly.

"He is getting Tyler through all this, you can't just kill him."

"Fine, I won't but if he comes at me, Ill warn you now, I won't hesitate. I will rip his heart out if he comes near me"

Elena sighed "fine" She leaned in and kissed him "goodnight Damon"

"I should get a reward, for promising you to not kill Mason"

Elena rolled her eyes "I can only guess what it is"

"well It involves you without any clothes on" he smirked.

Elena playfully rolled her eyes and straddled him again. Kissing his neck making him moan. He slid his hands up her shirt and she quickly stopped and sat up. She smiled kissed his lips and rolled off of him onto her side of the bed.

Damon turned and glared at her "you tease...your paying for this tomorrow morning"

Elena stuck her tongue out. "goodnight Damon"

Damon moved closer to her wrapping his arms around her "goodnight Elena, I love you"

"I love you, to" and he watched her fall asleep.


	12. the moonstone

Elena walked inside the boarding house. "Damon?"

She heard someone walking behind her, when she turned around her eyes widened.

"Katherine"

"you must be Elena"

"how is this possible, how do we look exactly alike?"

Katherine walked closer to Elena. Elena swallowed hard while fear was taking over her body.

"your asking the wrong questions."

"Hey, Elena Im-" Damon said walking towards her but stopped when he saw both Elena and Katherine. Damon sped over to Elena to get her away from Kat but Kat sped out of the boarding house.

Damon turned around to look at the door than turned back to Elena "you ok"

Elena shook her head and Damon pulled her into his arms. "its ok, everything is going to be ok"

**...**

Caroline and Elena were helping out at Mystic Fall's new park. Caroline kept asking Elena about Katherine and her family history. Elena told her about the Petrova book she found. Caroline offered to help her read it.

Elena was studying Caroline's face "no, Im fine, Damon said he would help me"

Caroline frowned "um-are you sure, I mean Im more fun than Damon" she giggled.

Elena smiled "thanks but Im ok with Damon" Elena turned back around and was wondering what was wrong with her.

She spotted Damon talking to Mason. She started to tense.

**...**

"you know, we should start over, call it truce?" Damon asked

"nah, Id prefer killing you instead" Mason said

"and you know I can rip your throat out, because its not a full moon"

Mason swallowed and walked away.

**...**

Elena walked up to Damon and wrapped her arms around his waist. Damon turned and smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her. "hey you"

Elena smiled and leaned up and kissed him "can I spend the night tonight? I miss you and I need to talk to you"

Damon smiled at her "of course you can Elena"

**...**

Mason walked up to Liz and asked her about the council,

"Look, I know vampires exist, and you have one living right under your nose"

"and who is that?"

"Damon Salvatore"

Liz laughed "yea ok"

"what if I can prove it to you"

**...**

Damon walked up to Mason, "working hard"

"doing my part"

"thats wonderful" Damon smirked.

Mason took a drink of his lemonade. "have a good day Damon" and Mason walked away

Elena came up to Damon "please tell me, you were being friendly?"

"Yea, yea" Damon looked at the girls giving lemonade.

"would you like some lemonade?"

Damon took the cup "thank you sweetie" he took a drink and spit it out and started coughing.

Elena helped him sit down "whats wrong"

"ver-vervain"

Elena's eyes widened.

In the backround Liz watched in horror as she realized Damon was a vampire.

**...**

"Elena, I need you to stay here"

"Damon, please be careful"

Damon kissed her "I will"

Damon walked away, Elena had a bad feeling so she followed Damon but kept a distance.

She watched as Damon circled Mason getting ready to attack. All of a sudden she heard shots and realized it was Damon who got shot. She covered her mouth to keep her from screaming.

Liz injected Damon with vervain and took him away.

Elena couldn't move. When Caroline walked up to her "hey whats wrong?"

"Damon...your mom is going to...kill him"

"oh my god, come on, Ill help you find him"

They ran through the woods when they stopped at the old Lockwood cellar. She heard her mom say "kill him"

Elena ran down the stairs.

Liz heard a noise "check it out"

One of the cops did and Elena hit him in the head and ran towards Damon.

"Elena! What are you doing!" Liz said.

Elena looked at Damon who tried to keep his eyes focused on her but lost his strength. "you can't kill him, Im not gonna let you"

The cop she hit pushed her and the door shut on its own.

"who else is with you"

All of a sudden Caroline came running and killed both cops.

Caroline's mom watched in horror. "hi Mom"

Elena bent down to Damon and started shaking him. Damon opened his eyes "El-Ele-Elena"

She pulled his head into her lap "shhh, Im right here" Elena took a rock and cut her wrist "you need blood, drink" Elena put her wrist above Damon's mouth.

Damon turned his head "no Elena, Im not going to feed from you"

"Damon, its ok, I trust you"

Damon shook his head and saw the two cops. He slowly rolled over and crawled his way towards the cops and fed from them. Elena crawled next to him rubbing his back.

Damon sat up and saw Elena's face was full of fear and concern. "come here" he said pulling Elena into his arms.

"I thought I lost you" Elena said beginning to cry.

"Shh, Elena Im ok, Im not going anywhere" he kissed her forehead.

Damon looked over at Liz, "are you going to tell anyone or am I going to have to kill you"

"Mom, please don't tell anyone...he will kill you"

"than kill me, do it now"

Damon smirked "your my friend" he looked at the cops "we have to clean this up"

**...**

Tyler was talking to Jeremy. He showed him the moonstone and the curse. "According to my Uncle, you have to trigger the curse, you have to kill someone"

Mason walked in and Jeremy left. Tyler handed Mason the moonstone "Im sorry"

"thanks"

**...**

Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Liz were at the boarding house "once the vervain is out of your system I will compel you and you will forget everything"

"just keep Caroline away from me please"

Caroline paused at the door.

Damon saw her "shes your daughter Liz"

"not anymore, my daughters gone"

"you have no idea how wrong you are about that" Damon looked at Caroline and Caroline left.

Elena followed her upstairs to comfort her.

Damon walked upstairs after Caroline fell asleep. "you ready for bed"

Elena yawned "beyond ready"

Damon smiled and led her upstairs.

Elena changed into Damon's shirts and but her pajama shorts on.

Damon took off his shirt and pants leaving his boxers on. They both climbed into bed and he pulled her closer to him and she snuggled into his arms. She immediately fell asleep.

**...**

Mason was walking towards a car in the woods. He got in the passenger seat. The driver turned around to face him "ive been waiting"

The driver was Katherine. Mason leaned in to kiss her but Katherine stopped him "what was that stunt that you pulled today with Damon Salvatore"

"I thought you would be happy about that"

"I don't need you to get distracted, I need you to find the moonstone"

Mason smiled at her and Katherine perked up "you got it"

Mason nodded "I got it" Katherine smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

**...**

**FLASHBACK TO A YEAR AGO**

Mason was attacked by one of his friends. He threw him on the ground, and he died. Mason didn't know his eyes turned yellow than went back to normal.

"Mason?" Katherine came around the crowd of people "what happened"

"Billy attacked me, he said I hit on Marla"

Katherine looked from the dead body back to Mason "why-why would he think that?"

Mason was shaking his head "i don't know"

Katherine pulled him into a hug. Katherine got an evil smirk on her face when she looked at Billy. "everything is going to be ok"

**...**

Mason and Katherine were half naked in Katherine's bed talking about the moonstone. "Wheres the moonstone?" Katherine asked.

"somewhere safe"

Katherine frowned "don't you trust me"

"I don't trust anyone, what happens after I give you it?"

"we will live happily ever after, I promise"

"Ill bring it tonight, I promise"

Katherine grinned "you know I love you"

"I love you to" Mason said.

**...**

Elena was getting ready in her room to go the Lockwood charity event. She jumped when she saw Damon behind her.

Damon came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "sorry didn't mean to scare you" he said kissing and biting her neck.

Elena moaned a little bit. She set her stuff down and pulled out of his embrace. "I have to go, Im decorating at the Lockwood charity thing"

Damon grinned "so am I"

Elena sighed "do you think its a good idea to be at their house today? Mason Lockwood tried to kill you"

"Please, that guy is lucky he has lived this long"

"Damon" Elena warned.

"Elena" Damon said in a mocking tone.

Before Elena could say something else, Jeremy knocked on the door.

"come in"

Jeremy opened the door "hey, um I was hanging out with Tyler-"

"congratz Jeremy did you finally make a friend?"

Elena glared at Damon and smacked him. Jeremy rolled his eyes and ignored Damon "he isn't a werewolf yet, he has to kill someone to activate his curse..."

"thats fascinating Jeremy, but I don't care"

"...but Mason Lockwood is, and he is looking for a moonstone. A special rock connected to the werewolf legend"

"hmmm, now Im interested. Keep talking" Damon sat down on Elena's bed.

"No, Jeremy, I don't want you involved in this"

"Elena, its your fault Im in this mess in the first place so Im sorry, but you don't really get to tell me what to do" Jeremy looked at Damon "you want to drive to the Lockwoods? Ill get the stone from Tyler."

Damon nodded "yep, lets go" Damon got up and turned to Elena, "did you want to come with us, or are you going separate."

Elena glared at him "fine, Ill meet you there"

Damon smirked and kissed her goodbye. He and Jeremy drove to the Lockwood Mansion.

**...**

Damon and Jeremy arrived at the Lockwood mansion. Jeremy went to talk to Tyler while Damon listened.

Damon was at one of the booths when he saw Mason walk by.

Mason looked at him "hey Damon"

"Helloooo, Mason" Damon smirked.

"I wasn't expecting you here...or anywhere"

"yeah well, I just couldn't stay away from the charity event"

"what did you do to sheriff Forbes"

"well, if you must ask, she is fine. Ill tell her your concern, but from now on"

Mason swallowed nervously "ok, goodbye Damon"

Damon smirked as he watched Mason leave.

Mason bumped into Bonnie and Bonnie stood there frozen.

Damon cocked his head and went up to her "everything ok?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and sighed "when I touched him, I saw something"

"Ok, and?"

Bonnie glared at her "I saw Elena, he was...kissing her"

Damon chuckled "Bonnie, Im the only one Elena would..." Damon paused "you didn't see Elena, you saw her doppleganger slut"

**...**

Damon listened to the rest of Jeremy's conversation with Tyler. Apparently, Tyler gave the moonstone back to Mason. Damon sighed and went looking for Mason.

When he found him, he knocked him out. Bonnie came running up to him "what the hell are you doing?!"

"he tried to kill me, and he is working with Katherine"

"what?!"

"yep, now come on. I need your help finding this moonstone that Katherine wants"

Bonnie sighed and came to the Salvatore Mansion with Damon.

Elena saw what was happening and called Damon.

_D "Elena, I can't talk right now"_

_E "I saw you with Mason, what is going on?"_

_D "Look, if you come to the boarding house, Ill explain, but I warn you, it will not be pretty"_

_E "Ok fine, Im on my way"_

_D "ok" _and Damon hung up.

**...**

Bonnie and Damon arrived at the boarding house. Damon tied Mason up to a chair. Bonnie put her hands on each side of Mason's face.

"what are you doing?" Damon asked as he was moving the carpet away so it wouldn't get stained.

"you are looking for a moonstone, I am trying to help you find it"

"Oh! Good, find out if he gave it to Katherine, find out where she is, and find out what their gonna do with it once they get it"

Bonnie shut her eyes "its somewhere dark, theres water..."

"like a sewer"

"like a well? No that can't be right, yeah, like a well"

"why would it be in a well?"

All of a sudden Mason grabbed Bonnie's arm making a shriek. Damon grabbed Mason's arm and took it off of Bonnie's. Bonnie walked away "thats it, thats all I got"

"hey, judgy, thank you"

Bonnie squinted at him and turned around to leave running into Caroline.

"Hey Bonnie"

Bonnie turned around and saw Caroline.

"um, did you get the moonstone thing?"

"yeah, do you know where that well is that we use to play in when we were kids?"

"yea, its on the edge of the old Lockwood property, why?"

"I think thats where Mason is keeping the moonstone."

"Hey guys" Elena came inside. Caroline and Bonnie smiled. "wheres Damon?"

"Hes in there"

Elena nodded and went to see him. "Hey"

Damon turned around and smirked "hi" Than turned back to Mason.

"what are you doing?"

"teaching this dick what happens when you try to kill me"

"Damon..."

"Bonnie found the moonstone"

"Where?"

"In a well"

"ok, Ill go help her get it" Elena turned to leave but Damon sped in front of her making her jump.

"be careful, ok?"

Elena nodded and kissed Damon goodbye.

Elena went back to Bonnie and Caroline but stopped when she heard them talking.

"hey I can come with you"

"no thats ok" Caroline frowned. "sure" Bonnie said.

Elena smiled at them than went up to them "ready to go get this thing?"

The girls nodded and they left.

Damon was still torturing Mason. "so Katherine, how do you know her? Whats she up to?" Mason didn't answer. "Ive got all day" Damon stabbed him.

"when did you two meet? Did she seduce you and tell you she loved you? Your supernatural so she can't compel you, Im sure she used one of her other charms, Katherines good that way"

Damon turned around and saw Jeremy come in with a box "I thought I told you to leave"

"I found something in Ric's stuff"

"oohh" Damon said. He walked over to Jeremy "what did you find?"

"its a plant, wolfsbane"

Damon picked up the plant and walked in front of Mason. "whats Katherine doing in Mystic Falls?"

Mason didn't answer so Damon rubbed the tip of the plant down Mason's face making his face burn.

"why is she here?"

"Shes here with me, why do you ask? You jealous"

Damon laughed "how rude of me, I just realized, I didn't offer you anything to eat" Damon shoved the plant in Mason's mouth "yummy"

Mason spit it out and started choking

**...**

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie arrived at the well. Caroline got the chains and Elena hooked herself up to go down into the well.

When she got down there, she started looking. What she didn't know was that there were snakes down there.

"Elena, hurry"

Elena passed a rock and picked it up. "hold on, I-I think I found it" Elena picked up the box that was attached to the rock and took her flashlight to look at it.

All of a sudden, the snakes were attacking her. Elena started screaming"

"Elena! Whats going on!"

ELena hooked herself back up to the chain "I got it! Come on!" Caroline pulled Elena out and took the box.

**...**

"whats the moonstone do" Damon asked

"screw you"

"wrong answer"

"If he was going to say something he would have already" Jeremy screamed

Damon walked up to Mason "im taking your eye now"

"the well, you'll find it there"

"i know where it is, I wanna know what it does"

"Im getting it for Katherine"

"why"

"shes going to use it to lift the curse"

"of the moon? Now why would a vampire help a werewolf lift a curse that allow them to turn whenever they want"

"so I wouldn't have to turn anymore"

'why?"

"because she loves me"

Damon started laughing "now I get it, your just stupid"

"im done talking"

"yes you are" Damon handed Jeremy the plant "time to leave Jeremy"

"Im staying Damon, he said enough"

"just help Tyler, don't let this happen to him" Mason said to Jeremy

"Damon..." Damon pinned Jeremy to the couch "you want to be a part of this, well here it is, kill or be killed, the guy is a werewolf, he tried to kill me the first chance he got. So you either suck it up, or leave!" Damon let go of Jeremy and Jeremy left

"he wants me to kill him anyway...don't you Mason...you know i look at you and I see myself...less dashing less intelligent version"

"i love her"

"I know man, I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out, so here, let me do it for her" Damon shoved his fist in Mason's chest and ripped out his heart.

**...**

Caroline arrived back at the boarding house and gave Damon the moonstone.

She went downstairs to check on her mom. She told her about how her and Bonnie helped each other.

"you don't have to take my memory away, Ill keep your secret. You can trust me"

"I know, but you will never be able to trust them" Caroline compelled her Mom "your going to forget Im a vampire"

"Im going to forget you are a vampire"

Caroline started crying afterwards and her and her mom left.

**...**

Damon rolled Mason up in a carpet and cleaned up the mess. He took Mason's phone out and texted Carol.

"Carol, big opportunity in Florida, gonna be gone, for a long time, will send for my things. Much love Mason"

Damon looked at his phone and saw the last number dialed. He smirked and called the number.

_K "Mason, you should have been here an hour ago"_

_D "wrong boy toy"_

_K "Damon, for once you surprised me, I see that Masons with yoU"_

_D "hes right beside me, although his hearts across the room"_

_K "you shouldn't have"_

_D "I had a busy day, killed a werewolf, found the moonstone. Hey did you know he hid the moonstone in a bottom of a well filled with vervain. Guess he didn't trust you very much, but he did love you, poor guy"_

_K "you have no idea what you just done"_

_D "awe, did I put a kink in your master plan Im so sorry"_

_K "do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? and if that fails a plan C and if that fails a plan D and, well you know how the alphabet goes"_

Katherine hung up and Damon thought 'oh shit'

**...**

Elena came downstairs to set the table for dinner.

"who is she talking to" Elena said to Ric

"I don't know"

Jenna walked over "Elena its for you"

_E "hello"_

_K "hello Elena"_

_E "Katherine"_

_K "yep, do you know how easy it was to get inside your house? To replace Aunt Jenna's vervain perfume to convince her to stop drinking her special tea?"_

_E "no"_

_K "Jenna's been my little spy for days now. Now, I had a master plan but your boyfriend ruined it, so I thought the world would be a much better place if Jenna..."_

Elena turned around to see Jenna holding a knife up to her stomach. "JENNA NO!"

Jenna stabbed herself. Elena dropped the phone and her and Alaric ran over to Jenna.

_K "well, you get the idea" _Katherine hung up.

"Jenna!" Alaric said and called the ambulance.

**...**

At the hospital, Jeremy was waiting for Elena to come out when she did he immediately got up "hows Jenna?"

"the doctor told Alaric, she got lucky, shes going to make it"

"does she remember what happened?"

"no its all part of Katherine's mind compulsion"

"why would Katherine hurt Jenna?"

"because shes trying to send a message, that she can get to anybody" Elena started crying so Jeremy pulled her into a hug

"its going to be ok Elena"

"no its not"

"she will pay, I don't know how but she is going to pay"

**...**

Elena walked into the Salvatore library to see Damon sitting there in front of the fireplace. He turned around "had I known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have...have done that"

"it doesn't matter Damon"

Damon walked up to Elena and tried to hug her but she pulled away

"I don't know what to do anymore"

"Ill kill her"

"Damon..."

"no, Elena, if she went after Jenna, she could come after you. Im not going to let her touch you"

"I don't want you or anyone else getting hurt"

"Ill be fine!"

Elena nodded and hugged Damon "Im going to go back to the hospital"

Damon nodded "you want me to drive you?"

Elena shook her head "no, Im...Im okay" Elena smiled and Damon walked her to the door. Elena didn't say goodbye to Damon and Damon sighed.

**...**

Katherine was talking to Matt.

"see I need a werewolf, and I lost one that I had, now tell me what your going to do, to help me get a new one"

"Im going to get Tyler Lockwood drunk and Im going to beat him until he snaps"

"until"

"until he kills me"

**...**

Damon gave Caroline blood "here"

"Im still shaking"

"what happened"

"I saw Katherine at the grille...she told me that you need to give her the moonstone or she will rip this town apart until it rains blood."

"When does she want it?"

"tonight, at the masquerade ball"

"hmm, well Im going to go the masquerade ball and Im going to kill her. You want to help"

Caroline nodded. Damon smirked "good"

**...**

Elena, Jeremy, and Matt brought Jenna home from the hospital. They laid her on the couch and Matt sat down next to her.

Jeremy followed Elena into the kitchen "what are we going to do"

"make lunch" Elena said

"I meant about Katherine"

"were not going to do anything Jeremy"

"she tried to kill Jenna, we can't let her get away with that"

"yes we can, if it keeps us safe than we can"

"fine, well Im going to help" Jeremy grabbed his coat "ill be back later" and Jeremy left.

**...**

Alaric, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, and Bonnie were at the boarding house. They were getting ready to prepare their fight with Katherine.

"Alright, so, Bonnie you still in?" Damon asked.

"yep, but no one gets hurt"

"good, barbie?"

"hey, she killed me, fair is fair"

Damon smirked "Ric, do not let Elena out of your sight, if she finds out she will come and help and could get killed."

Alaric nodded.

"tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon said with a smirk

**...**

Katherine was in her bedroom when she felt a presence. She slammed the person in the wall. "whoa Kat chill"

"do not sneak up on a vampire" Katherine let the girl go

"don't attack a witch" said the girl named Lucy. Katherine smiled and pulled the girl into a hug "Im glad you made it" "you called, I came"

"Like you had a choice"

"oh don't get all boss lady on me, you know I love you" Lucy looked down and picked up a masquerade mask "now where does one where this?"

"to a masquerade ball, tonight. Want to be my date?"

**...**

Katherine and Lucy walked into the Lockwoods house, with their masks on. Katherine picked up a strawberry and ran into Matt "Matt? You look dashing...you really are hot in a suit, I would love to just...ok so back to business" Katherine compelled him "do you know what you have to do?"

"Im gonna get Tyler Lockwood really drunk and Im gonna beat him until he snaps"

"and then?"

"I won't stop until he kills me" Katherine smirked "god your hot, now go away"

**...**

Bonnie put up the seal spell in one of the rooms. She went back downstairs with Jeremy behind her. "do you feel that?" Bonnie asked

"what? you okay?" Jeremy asked

"No" Bonnie turned around and tapped on Lucy's shoulder "excuse me do I know you?"

"No, Im a plus one, I don't know one, great party though" and Lucy left.

"you okay?" Jeremy asked

"shes got a weird vibe, lets find Damon.

**...**

Damon was walking around the dance floor when he spotted Katherine he watched her until he heard a voice behind him "hello Damon"

Damon turned around to see Katherine "hello slut"

Katherine glared at him "wheres the moonstone"

"I don't have it, so why don't you come get it with me?"

"hmm, how about you go fetch it"

"my way, or you don't get it"

Before Katherine could speak Amy came up them "hey Damon, I can't find Matt...oh my god, Elena you look so pretty, I love that dress on you, you look gorg"

"thank you, huh, I love your necklace...oh its twisted here allow me" Katherine went behind Amy and hit her back making Amy squeal in pain "paralyzed from the waist down" Katherine hit her back again and Amy's head fell forward "and dead" Katherine through Amy's body into Damon's arms. "the moonstone Damon, tic tok"

**...**

Jeremy was sitting with Bonnie when he got a text from Damon saying "now"

Jeremy went to go find Katherine.

Lucy walked up to Katherine "you didn't tell me another witch was involved"

"didn't I?" Katherine said.

"no, no one is suppose to know Im involved this changes things Katherine"

"this changes nothing, your here because you owe your dear friend a favor, you wouldn't want to loose my friendship now would you?"

"Hey Elena"

Katherine turned around to see Jeremy "hi excuse me could I talk to my sister"

Katherine ordered Lucy away so she left. "what is it Jeremy?"

"I have a message from Damon, he wants you to meet him by the lake, they brought the moonstone"

"oh why are you there little messanger"

"because I know Im not afraid of you"

"oh you Gilbert men, so courageous, hows John, by the way, were they able to sew his fingers back on?" and Katherine walked away.

Jeremy took out his phone and texted Caroline.

Elena quickly realized that Alaric and everyone were hiding something from her so she snuck out the house and went to the Lockwood party.

She found Jeremy "what the hell is going on?"

Bonnie came up behind Jeremy "were killing Katherine."

"you guys are gonna try and kill her here"

"we saw an opportunity and we knew we had to take it" Jeremy said.

"ok stop with the we, are you guys crazy?! your gonna get yourselves killed"

"we know what were doing, Elena" Bonnie said.

"and how am I suppose to feel if one of you guys gets hurt because of me?"

"its not just you anymore, Elena, she messed with all of us, she has to be stopped"

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

**...**

Caroline got the message from Jeremy and walked up to the room where the spell was. She knew Katherine was following her, but pretended not to know.

As soon as Caroline got into the room, Katherine threw her against the wall "whats going on?"

"try leaving the room Katherine and find out" Caroline said smiling.

Katherine let go of Caroline and went to leave the room but couldn't "what the hell?" She turned around to see Caroline smirk and pull out a stake.

"you don't really think that you can kill me Caroline?"

"No, your right...but he can"

Before Katherine could react Damon came out from hiding and shot a stake in Katherine's back

**outside**

"AHHHH!" Elena screamed feeling pain in her back.

**inside**

Katherine was grabbing her back groaning in pain.

**outside**

Elena fell forward catching her balance on the table. Bonnie and Jeremy were asking her what was wrong but Elena couldn't answer.

**inside**

Caroline ran up to Katherine and went to stake her but Katherine moved and Caroline staked Katherine's arm.

**outside**

Elena screamed in pain as she grabbed her arm.

"whats happening?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy its Katherine. Shes linked to Katherine, get them to stop, now!"

Jeremy ran up to the house to the room.

**inside**

Caroline pulled the stake out of Katherine's arm and tried for her heart again but Katherine stopped her and threw her into the wall.

Damon came up behind her and took the stake that was in her back and tried to go for her heart but Katherine threw him into a wall.

Caroline got up grabbing a wooden stake shooter and attaching it to her arm. She threw one at Katherine but she ducked and it hit the wall. She threw another one and Katherine caught it throwing it back towards Caroline but she ducked.

Damon got up and tried to stake Katherine but failed. He went for it again but Katherine grabbed his arm and turned his wrist so the stake was pointing towards Damon's heart.

Caroline grabbed Katherine from behind and they both fell backwards.

Damon was about to stake her when he heard "STOP! Your hurting Elena, everything your doing to her is hurting Elena"

Damon looked confused. Katherine smirked and stood up "you think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side, wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine took the stake out of Damon's hand.

Damon turned to Jeremy "go check on Elena, make sure shes ok"

"lets all make sure poor Elenas ok, just little bit more pressure and..." Katherine dug the stake in her hand.

**outside**

Elena turned her hand over to see the scratch mark that Katherine gave. "Bonnie it hurts"

"I can't break the spell, Elena Im sorry, but I can try to take some of the pain away ok?"

Elena started choking but shook her head yes and Bonnie began chanting.

**inside **

Katherine aimed the stake at her stomach "this is really going to hurt" she went to stake herself in the stomach.

"wait!" Damon said and Katherine stopped smirking "okay so how about that moonstone."

**...**

Tyler, Matt, and Sarah were drinking in the study. Matt poured alcohol on the floor.

"whoa hey man, don't do that" Tyler said.

"what man, its a party" Matt picked up the picture of his dad "you know, looks like your dad could use a drink" Matt poured alcohol on the picture.

"whats wrong with you?"

"what the guy is a dick"

"come on, your being mean, his dad's dead" Sarah said

"give me the picture...you need to calm your drunk ass down"

Matt pushed Tyler "do something about it"

"im not gonna fight you"

Matt pushed Tyler to the ground and started punching him

**...**

Jeremy was walking by the study when he heard something break. He walked in the study to see Matt and Tyler fighting.

He ran to break them up. He was able to pull Matt off of Tyler.

"Matt stop!" Jeremy said as Matt got back up

"I can't, let me go I have to finish"

"what the hell is wrong with you?"

Jeremy knocked Matt out but bent down to see if he was okay.

Sarah picked up a knife and said "Matt failed, if Matt fails, I can't"

Tyler turned around as Sarah stabbed him and he pushed her. She hit her head on the desk.

"no no no no, come on wake up" Tyler said to Sarah

Jeremy's eyes widened. Jeremy checked for a pulse but she didn't have one.

Tyler started screaming in pain and when he lifted his head, his eyes turned gold.

**...**

Jeremy ran back to Bonnie and Elena "are you ok?"

"are they?'

"their stuck in there with her, you were right, Katherine had a witch link Elena to her"

"that girl I saw, the one inside, stay with her keep pressure on her shoulder"

Jeremy took off his ring "Elena, you need this more than I do"

"No Jeremy

**...**

"Im stuck in here with an annoying vampire and a vampire who loved me too much"

"and the evil slut vampire who only loved herself"

"what happened to you, Damon? you use to be so sweet and polite"

"good he was a bore"

Caroline sighed "will you guys shut up"

"wheres the moonstone?"

"what do you want with it?" Damon asked.

**...**

Bonnie found the witch and demanded that she set Elena free.

"give Katherine the moonstone and I will"

Bonnie grabbed her arm.

"you have the moonstone, I can sense it on you...give it to me, its ok"

**...**

Lucy walked up to the room "Katherine, the spell in this room is broken your free to leave"

"thank god"

"when I hand this over my debt to you is over"

"done"

Lucy handed Katherine the moonstone and Katherine began choking

"should have told me another witch was involved, shes a Bennett witch Katherine and Im sure you knew that"

Katherine fell to the floor. "WAIT! Elena!" Damon said.

"Elena's fine, the spell is broken, she will heal quickly Bonnie is with her."

**...**

Caroline was leaving when she bumped into Jeremy "Tyler killed Sarah"

"what?!"

"yep"

"Where is he?"

"in there"

Caroline nodded and went in there. "Tyler"

"I killed her, Car you don't know what this means"

"yes I do Tyler, has your wound healed?"

Tyler felt his shoulder and it was healed "how did you?"

**...**

Damon walked outside and saw Elena by the lake. He ran up to her "Elena?"

She turned around and walked over to him. She hugged him and he carefully wrapped his arms around her "are you okay?"

Elena pulled back and smiled. Damon kissed her and rested his forehead on hers "god, I thought I lost you today"

"Im still here Damon, and you won't loose me"

"Elena, you should see a doctor"

"Im fine, Im healing"

Damon nodded "Ok, well I have to go, are you going to be okay"

"yes" She kissed Damon "I love you"

"I love you to" and Damon left.

**...**

Katherine woke up to realize she was in the tomb. She went to leave but she was stopped.

"where am I"

"where you should have been all along"

"you should have killed me"

"death would have been too kind" Damon began to shut the door.

"wait don't Damon, you need me Elena's in danger"

Damon stopped "from who?"

Katherine didn't say anything

"your lying, always lying"

"why do you think I haven't killed her? Because shes the doppleganger she needs to be protected"

"than Ill protect her while you rot in hell"

Damon shut the door as Katherine screamed "you need me!"

**...**

Elena was walking to her car when she heard footsteps. She turned around and a man grabbed her. She tried to get free but then everything went black


	13. The Originals?

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took me forever to post this. I've been working on my other story "Which Salvatore" if anyone is interested in watching Damon and Elena become parents, I recommend you read that story:) THank you so much for being patient with me. I hope you like this new chapter._

Elena woke up in a strange house. Someone was tying her hands "please, Im hurt"

"I know" The man started to vamp out which made Elena scream "just a taste"

"TREVOR!...control yourself" a girl said.

Trevor rolled his eyes and stood up "buzz kill"

"my god, you look just like her" the girl said.

Elena stood up and shook her head "but Im not, Im not Katherine...Im Elena Gilbert"

"I know who you are, I want you to keep quiet"

"who are you"

The girl slapped Elena which flew her onto the couch where she passed out.

"I said, I want you to be quiet" the girl said, and she left.

**...**

Jeremy was brushing his teeth "Elena" when she didn't answer he opened her bedroom door and her bed was made.

He went to the boarding house and Damon answered the door.

"what do you want?"

"Look, I know you and Elena are in love and all that but if she is going to stay at your house, you need to tell me so I can cover for her"

"Jeremy, she didn't stay over last night"

Jeremy furrowed his brow "really? Her bed wasn't slept in and Mrs Lockwood said her car was still in the driveway...where could she be"

Damon filled with rage "Katherine" he muttered.

"wait, I thought Katherine was in the tomb"

"She is" Damon said getting his leather jacket. "come on, lets go pay the history teacher a visit." and with that Jeremy and Damon left for the school.

**...**

Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon were in Alaric's classroom. Bonnie had a map of Virginia and was looking doing a spell to find her. She cut Jeremy's wrist and had him drop the blood on Mystic Falls. When Bonnie started chanting, the blood moved. When it stopped, Bonnie pointed at the map "shes there"

"really? Thats all you could give me?" Damon said.

Bonnie glared at him "yes Damon"

Damon sighed and Jeremy said "we could map it out see whats around there"

"oh, good, your finally useful, now call me with what you have" Damon said leaving.

"Im coming with you" Jeremy said.

"why? So you can get yourself killed, yeah I don't think so"

Caroline walked in "Hes not going alone"

Damon looked at Caroline "your not coming"

"Yes I am"

Damon glared at her "fine, but if you annoy me, Im kicking your ass out of my car, got it"

Caroline nodded and her and Damon left to rescue Elena.

**...**

Elena heard Rose and Trevor talking about Elijah as she tried to escape. She made a noise and Rose yelled "YOU! There is nothing around this house for miles, if you think you are getting out of this house, you are tragically mistaken" Elena swallowed. "whos Elijah" she asked.

Rose looked at her. "hes your worst nightmare" she said walking away.

Later on, Elena found Rose and tried to get more information about Elijah. Rose told her all about the Originals, the sun and the moon curse and how she had to die in order for the curse to be broken.

Fear boiled up inside Elena. She was suppose to get sacrificed. The only thought going through her mind was hoping that Damon would find her.

**...**

Caroline and Damon were driving to an abandoned house that Jeremy had texted them.

Caroline was going on and on about how Tyler was becoming a werewolf which annoyed the crap out of Damon. "You didn't tell him we were vampires right?"

"No, why? SHould I?" SHe asked.

Damon slammed on the breaks which caused Caroline to panic. "what the hell, Damon?!"

"No, Caroline! You won't tell him, a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire, so don't be his friend, do you understand me?!"

Caroline swallowed and nodded. Damon sighed and started the car again.

**...**

Bonnie and Jeremy were sitting at the GIlbert house. Bonnie sent a message to Elena. Telling her that Damon and Caroline were on their way.

Until, she passed out. "BONNIE!" Jeremy said screaming.

"Bonnie, please, wake up!"

When she finally did, she asked what happened. "you passed out"

"look, I've been practicing a lot of magic, if I push too much, it will push back. You can't tell anyone...please" She said.

Jeremy sighed but promised Bonnie he wouldn't say anything.

**...**

They pulled up along the side of the road. "Now, Caroline, these vampires are older than I am. Probably as old as Katherine, so that puts them at...500 years old, so please, don't get yourself killed"

"I won't, my goal is to get Elena back" She said smiling.

"good, because Elena would kill me, if I got you killed"

**...**

"hes here!"

Elena turned around to see Trevor running towards Rose. "This was a mistake, a terrible one, he wants me dead, Rose!"

"But he wants her more" Rose said pointing to Elena.

"I've got to get out of here. You hand her over, he will set you free, but I-I can't"

"hey!" Rose said grabbing Trevor. "what are we?"

Trevor sighed "were family"

Elena half smiled "your scared" Elena said.

"stay with her, and don't make a sound.

When Rose got to the door, a man with nice hair was standing there "Rose, Marie"

"Elijah" Rose said "please come in"

Elijah did "tell me what gives you the courage to call me?"

"My freedom, Im sick on running" Rose said.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. Whats his name? Oh, Trevor...If I so see it"

"Katerina Petrova"

Elijah cocked his head "go on"

"she didn't burn in the church in 1864. She survive"

"Okay" ELijah said sighing

"I have her doppelganer"

ELijah snorted "thats impossible, her family line ended with her, I know that for a fact"

"well the facts are wrong"

Elijah studied Rose's face "show her to me"

"Elijah, you are a man of honor, you are to be trusted, but I want to hear you say it again"

"you have my word I will pardon you"

Rose nodded and turned out of the room with Elijah giving an evil smirk following her.

WHen they entered the room where Elena and Trevor were, Elijah's mouth dropped and he sped in front of Elena sniffing her neck. "human...hello there" he said to Elena.

Elijah cleared his throat "we have a long journey ahead of us, we must get going"

Elena started to cry "pl-please don't let him take me"

"one last piece of business and were done" Elijah said turning to Trevor.

After a friendly conversation, Elijah chopped Trevor's head off causing Rose to breakdown crying.

"what about the moonstone" Elena said.

"What do you know about it?" ELijah asked her.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is"

"tell me" Elijah said.

Elena shook her head "it doesn't work that way"

Elijah sighed and tried compelling Elena but realized she had vervain on and pulled it off of her. "where is the moonstone"

"In the tomb underneath the church ruins"

"Whats it doing there?"

"its with Katherine"

"interesting" It was then they heard a noise. Elijah turned to Rose "what was that?" he asked, pulling Elena with him to the front of the house.

"up here" They heard a female voice say. Elijah sped up the top floor.

"down here" Elena sighed of relief when she realized it was Damon's voice. Before Elijah could realize it, he has a stake shot in his hand and Rose and Elena were gone.

Damon had Elena in another room and put a finger over her lips, telling her to be quiet, while Caroline had her hand over Rose's mouth.

"excuse me, to who it may concern, your making a big mistake if you think you can beat me, you can't...I repeat" ELijah said ripping a coat hanger out of the ground "...you can't beat me...so I want the girl...on the count of three, or heads will roll"

"stop!" Elena screams "Ill go with you, just please don't hurt my friends"

Elijah runs up the stairs startling Elena "what game are you playing with me?"

Elena unhooks a vervain grenade launcher and throws at Elijah and it explodes in his face. He screams in pain for a few seconds but than starts stalking towards Elena. When all of a sudden, hes being shot at by Damon. Damon growls at him and knocks him down the stairs. They fight for awhile until Elijah is about to rip Damon's heart out.

Caroline throws Elijah across the room and Damon picks up the coat rack and shoves it into Elijah's heart.

Caroline and Damon watch as Elijah turns to gray. They turn in the direction of running shoes and see Elena at the top of the stairs. She sighs of relief and comes running down and launches into Damon's arms.

Damon pulls her closer but than pulls away "are you hurt? Are you okay?"

Elena nodded and buried her face in his neck. She looked up to see Caroline and said "thanks"

Caroline smiled and nodded.

**...**

Elena wanted to be with Jeremy, so Damon dropped her off at her house.

"Elena!" Jeremy said as he heard the front door open.

Bonnie runs and hugs her and Jeremy hugs Elena as well.

Elena smiles. She finally has her brother back.

**...**

Damon was drinking his bourbon and was on the phone with Caroline

_D "yes barbie we made a good team, look, I got to go"_

Damon hung up on her when he heard a noise. He grabbed a stake and Rose came out of nowhere. "You need to know everything"

"what? About the sun and moon curse?" Damon asked annoyed.

"No...Klaus"

Damon cocked his head "who?"

**...**

Back at the abandoned house, Elijah was still gray. All of a sudden, his eyes shot open and he got his color back. He pulled the coat rack out of chest and dropped it. Everyone better look out, because he is seriously one pissed off Original.


	14. Katherine's story

Elena got out of her car and walked up to the Salvatore house. Before she could knock, Damon answered the door and smiled at her "hey baby" he said kissing her and moving aside so Elena could walk inside.

"you called" Elena asked.

Damon sighed "um...yeah" Damon said pointing to someone behind Elena.

When Elena turned around her eyes widened "you" she said to the girl who kidnapped her, Rose.

* * *

"Klaus is the real deal" Rose said.

"who is he?" Elena asked sitting down next to Damon.

"hes an Original" Damon said.

"like Elijah?" Elena asked.

Rose rolled her eyes "no, Elijah was weak compared to Klaus, but Klaus is real"

"so, the oldest vampire in the history of time, is coming after me?"

"Well, what she means to say, is that were looking at a solid maybe" Damon said squeezing Elena's knee lightly.

"well, choose to believe me or not, but Im telling you, he is real...if your not afraid of Klaus...your an idiot" Rose said.

"ok, were shaking, you made your point" Damon said glaring at Rose.

Elena sighed and stood up "Im going to school, Im late"

Damon nodded "want me to drive you?"

"no, I know where it is" ELena gave a weak smile.

Damon nodded and walked her out the door kissing her goodbye.

"Okay, Rose you and I are going to hunt down Klaus" Damon said smirking.

"you don't find Klaus, he finds you" Rose said.

Damon rolled his eyes "come on, theres got to be someone who knows where he is...look you got in touch with Elijah, how did you do that?"

"A guy named Slater in Richmond"

"perfect, Ill drive" Damon said.

"uhm, you forget some of us can't do sun" Rose said pointing out the window.

Damon sighed frustratingly "fine, you drive, lets go"

* * *

"I don't get why were doing this" Caroline said to Elena as they walked up to Fell's old church where the tomb vampires were trapped for 145 years, and now Katherine is trapped down there.

"because Damon would never allow me anywhere near her. I need to know information about this Klaus. She is the only one who knows it, please...just make sure Damon doesn't come anywhere near here, okay?"

Caroline sighed but nodded and opened the tomb door.

"Katherine" Elena called out...no answer...Elena turned to Caroline "ill be fine"

All of a sudden they heard movements inside the tomb. Katherine came up to the entrance and almost fell. Fortunately she grabbed the side of the tomb wall for support. The blood was starting to leave her system, and she was desiccating. "hello, Elena...come to watch me wither away?...goodbye Caroline" Katherine said angrily.

Elena turned to Caroline "as long as I stay on this side of the door, she can't hurt me...please" Caroline nodded and left leaving Elena and Katherine alone.

"Damon know your here" Katherine asked.

"I brought you some things" Elena said ignoring Katherine's question.

"You came here to bribe me, what is it you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Klaus"

Katherine smiled "hmmm, you've been busy"

"I also brought you this" Elena said pulling out a book "its your family history"

Katherine snorted "you think because you brought some family keepsake that I would just open up"

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled out a bottle of blood "I also brought you this"

Katherine charged at Elena but go stopped by the invisible barrier that forbad vampires from leaving. "how long until your body gives out, 10...20 years, must be painful"

Katherine glared at her and sank to the ground, while Elena poured blood into a small cup.

"its a long story, Klaus and I, it goes all the way back to England 1492, after I left Bulgaria...or was thrown out"

Elena furrowed her brows "thrown out"

"My family...your real ancestors, they disowned me...my actions were not tolerated...I had a baby with a wedlock...the shame"

"it was kept secret" Elena said.

Katherine nodded "my baby was giving away, so I fled to England where I quickly became English, it was there I met a noble man named Klaus. I was taken with him at first, until I found out what he was, and what he wanted from me...and then I ran like hell"

* * *

As Katherine continued her story to Elena, Rose and Damon met up with Slater at a coffee shop. UV rays could not penetrate the windows, so Rose and Slater were safe.

"so how have you been Rose, wheres Trevor" Slater asked.

Rose swallowed "Elijah killed him"

"than I killed ELijah" Damon said smirking.

"because of what he did to Trevor?" Slater asked.

Damon frowned "no, because he tried to kill my girlfriend"

"oh"

"I want to get in touch with Klaus" Damon said.

"uhm, well thats a little difficult" Slater said.

"fine, tell me about the sun and the moon curse, I hear Originals know the secret to daywalkers, so why in the hell would Klaus want to break this curse?" Damon asked.

"to keep the werewolves from breaking it, if a vampire breaks the sun curse, the werewolves are stuck with the moon curse forever" Slater said.

"is there a way to destroy the curse?" Damon asked.

"yeah, but why would you want to do that?" Slater asked chuckling.

* * *

Outside the coffee shop stood Elijah, he picked up quarters from a man's guitar case and placed them with a $100 bill. He listened into Damon, Rose, and Slater's conversation.

_S "you think Im going to do something that will piss off an Original?"_

Elijah threw the pennies at the window and the window burst open causing the sun to his Rose and Slater. As the screamed in pain, Damon carried Rose to the parking lot where her car was.

"who was that?" Damon asked.

"I don't know" Rose started crying "its Klaus...you don't know this man, were dead, were all dead"

Damon swallowed. He would stop at nothing to kill Klaus. He would die for Elena.

* * *

Back at the tomb, Katherine was still telling Elena her story. "so, what else is needed to break the curse?" Elena asked.

"to be straight to the point, a werewolf...a witch...mine bailed but little Bonnie will do just fine...and a vampire"

"Caroline" Elena said.

"I like the poetry of Caroline" Katherine said smirking.

"So you were going to hand us all over to be killed" Elena said.

"better you die than I" Katherine said as she walked away from Elena and deeper into the tomb.

...

Elena picked up her things and went to leave when she heard someone come down the stairs. She looked up to see a very angry Damon.

"how...did you know?" Elena asked.

"Caroline called me...want to explain to me why your out here?" Damon asked.

"I needed to know the truth, Damon...and I got it"

"theres nothing you can do, Damon" Elena and Damon both turned to see Katherine reappear.

"he killed my entire family, just to get back at me for running...whatever you do to try to escape Klaus, he will get his vengence, on your friends, your family, on anyone that you've ever loved"

* * *

Bonnie and Jeremy were at the grille and Bonnie was staying away from the new boy she met, Luca. She sensed him and his father, Jonas were vampires. That was up until, Luca showed her he was a warlock.

Jeremy looked around for Bonnie and got upset when he say her flirting with Luca. It was then, he started to realize he was falling in love with Bonnie.

* * *

Damon walked Elena home. "thanks...will you stay the night?"

Damon smiled "of course, Ill meet you upstairs" Elena nodded and walked inside.

When she got to her bedroom, she saw Damon lying on his back on her bed. His hands were behind his head.

Within a few minutes they were both drifting off to sleep, as Elena was scared for everyone's lives. They would die, and it would be her fault.

* * *

Rose got a call from Slater, when she was pouring herself a drink at the boarding house.

_R "Slater thank god"_

_S "Rose, you can destroy the curse, but you'll need a witch, and the moonstone" _and with that he hung up.

* * *

"very well done" Elijah said to Slater.

"thanks, I have a degree in theater" SLater said. "how did you do that, vampires can't compel other vampires"

Elijah shrugged "Im a special vampire"

"because your an Original?" SLater asked.

"hmmm" Elijah picked up a stake and compelled Slater to stake himself "...Im sorry, but its necessary"

When Slater was dead, a man appeared "was that really necessary?" Jonas asked.

"he delivered his message, won't be long now" Elijah said.

_A/N: Heres a new chapter! Hope you guys liked it:)_


	15. Elena's attempted suicide 1

_Since I got some reviews wanting me to focus on someone's POV, Im going to start doing that. However, it won't be just one or two people, it will be throughout the scene._

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I woke up to a strange noise. I sat up in bed and looked around. I figured it was Jenna or Jeremy so I went back to bed. A few seconds later I heard that same noise again. It startled me. I sighed and got out of bed. Trying to keep calm, hoping that whatever the noise was, was Jenna or Jeremy. I swallowed hard and opened my door.

I walked down the hall, half asleep and half terrified that someone broke in, and looked in Jeremy's room. I heard a noise behind me so I gasped and turned around to see none other than my history teacher Alaric. He was holding a bow. I scared him to, because when I turned around, he jumped as well.

"Elena" he said startled as he realized that he was half naked.

I raised my eyebrows and said "I heard something" Alaric let out a nervous and embarrassed chuckle.

I looked down and I saw Aunt Jenna behind Alaric. "that was us...Im sorry"

I half smiled. Wow this is awkward. Not many teenagers get to see their teacher half naked. I just smiled and nodded and hoped I didn't start blushing.

"we didn't think anyone was up" Alaric said.

"but here you are, and here...we...are" Jenna said.

"we were just..." Alaric looked down at his bowl "...chunky munky?" he asked me.

I furrowed my brows. I can tell Jenna feels bad, but I don't understand why she would. I mean, she can have whoever she wants over, and do whatever she wants. I mean, thats what Damon and I do.

"Well, Im naked...so IM going to go" Alaric said as he hurried back into Jenna's room.

I walked back into my arm to be stopped by Jenna

"im really really sorry" Jenna said.

"its okay, Jenna" I said.

"I know hes been staying over a lot, are you sure, its okay?" She asked me.

"it seems like things are good"

Jenna smiled "their actually real good"

I laughed "than Im extremely okay with it" I said as I went back to my room and back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see Damon. Usually I would run straight into his arms and kiss him, but I don't feel like seeing anyone after what I heard about Katherine and Klaus. "what are you doing here?"

He stopped smiling when he realized I wasn't going to hug him. I feel bad, but I just don't feel like seeing anyone "I went to see Katherine" he told me

I nodded "come in"

"Katherine said that if Caroline and I let her out of the tomb, than she would hand us the moonstone and would leave town"

I rolled my eyes "you don't believe her, do you?" I asked him

"no of course not, I just want the moonstone. According to Rose's friend Slater there is a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break...no spell no doppelganger sacrifice, ergo you live" he said smirking at me.

I love that smirk. It turns me on...oh wait, back to the curse and everything. "how do you destroy it?" I asked him as I sat down at the counter.

"by releasing it from the moonstone" Damon says.

I sighed "how do you even know this is going to work?" I asked him.

"because you and I have a crafty witch on our side"

"you discussed it with Bonnie" I said angrily. He needs to stop putting the people that I love in danger.

"she agreed to help in anyway that she can" he said smiling.

"its Katherine who has the moonstone, shes not going to give it to you" I said.

"I will pry it from her cold dead hand if I have to" he said in a slightly cold tone which sends shivers down my spine. "Bonnie just has to find a way to release the seal, long enough for me to get in, get the stone, get out, in time for her to return it"

"it seems you've got it all figured out" I said annoyed.

"yep, Im awesome" he said smirking.

"except for one thing...I don't want you to do it" I told him.

Damon blinks trying to register what I just said. "Elena, I don't have a choice"

"what about Klaus?" I ask him.

He shrugs "Ill find him after we destroy the moonstone, and Ill kill him"

"is that before he kills everyone that I love, including you?" I asked him. I mean does he not get the fact that I want to keep him safe?

"Elena, if we de spell the moonstone, we can save your life" Damon says softly.

"I know, everyone keeps saying that" I said as I left the room.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I went to the boarding house when I knew Damon was trying to get everyone together to form a plan. I walked in and saw Rose drinking Damon's alcohol. Which is weird considering Damon is very protective over it. "Hi, Elena" she said.

"I have a favor to ask you. Damon told me you knew a guys named Slater in Richmond. I want to go see him" I told Rose.

"what exactly do you think this is going to achieve?" Rose asked me.

I was trying to think of a good excuse and finally found one. "look, you owe me, if it wasn't for me, Damon would have...killed you" I said with pride.

Rose smiled at me "or your just taking advantage of him being occupied with his ex girlfriend to get the moonstone back" she said smirking.

I opened my mouth to defend myself but she caught me. "look, there willing to risk everyone that I love, and Im not...look, do you want to be able to walk in the sun?" I asked her.

Her mouth opened and she came over to sit down next to me "I've been a slave to shadows for 500 years, of course" she said fascinated.

"well, I have a witch, who is willing to do anything she can to help" I told her.

* * *

**Tyler's POV **

I was playing basketball at school, trying to get this werewolf crap out of my head. The full moon is in two days. Im getting seriously freaked out. I looked up to see Matt coming towards me.

"hey man, how are you doing?" He asked me nervously.

I know why he was nervous. He tried to kill me not that long ago "good you?" I asked him.

"Im pissed at myself for picking a fight with you...and...feeling guilty for what happened to Sarah. I've been dodging you for days because I didn't know what to say to you" he told me.

I shrugged. I feel bad for him. I know he didn't mean it. He is my best friend. I forgive him "don't worry about it man" I said to him.

"Im really, really sorry...please know that" he said to me.

I nodded when I saw Caroline come up. "Matt" Caroline said.

"hey" Matt said. I turned around and watched those two have a conversation.

I smiled at Caroline when Matt left "you two still on the outs?" I asked her.

"looks like it" Caroline told me. I felt bad for her, I know how much she loved Matt.

"you realize theres almost a full moon" Caroline told me. Yes Caroline I know, Im not an idiot. I thought.

"vampires don't have enough problems, you want to take on mine?" I joked.

"have you even thought about it?" she asked me.

"I have a plan" I told her, not wanting to tell her much.

"well..." she said.

"kind of private" I told her.

"Im student council..." She started blabbing on and on. I tuned her out until she got to "...and your really not asking for my help?" she said.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV **

"I might be able to lower to tomb spell long enough for you to get the stone get in, and get out" Bonnie said. Seriously? Bonnie, you just passed out a few days ago, get some rest. I thought.

"how, it took both you and your Grams last time, and look what happened to her" I said softly.

"Im well aware of what happened" she told me. "but Im stronger now"

"Bonnie" I warned her.

Bonnie ignored me and turned to Damon "how will you get it" I rolled my eyes, Im not going to let her die.

"she hasn't been feeding. She is weaker, were not" Damon said smirking.

"you wouldn't be underestimating her would you?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"its a plan, is it perfect? What plan is" Damon said.

"let me do it, I've got my ring" I told them trying to be useful.

"thank you, you 16 year old child, why didn't Bonnie and I think of that, why are you even here?" Damon asked me causing an eye roll from me.

"maybe I can help better the plan, do you have anything personal that belongs to Katherine" Bonnie said. Oh hell no!

It took Damon a minute to think of something "I think my brother has a picture of her in his room. He hasn't been here for...god knows" Damon went upstairs and came back down with a picture of Katherine.

He gave it to Bonnie who put it in a bowl and started to do a spell. "what does this do?" I asked her.

"it will turn to ash, you throw it on her and it will inconpasitate her for a minute or two, long enough for you to get the stone and get out" Bonnie said.

After a few minutes, I watched as Damon grabbed his things and leave the room. "your not strong enough" I told Bonnie.

She hushed me "Ill be okay" she told me as she grabbed the ashes and left. I looked down and saw some remaining ash and decided to take it. I would be the one to get the stone from Katherine. Bonnie was not going to risk her life.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

Rose and I arrived at Slater's house. We walked inside to find the place completely empty except a dead Slater. "Im sorry about Slater" I told Rose. We both heard a noise and Rose told me to stay here as she went to check it out. I watched as she went into the other room to see a girl coming towards her. "Alice?" Rose said.

"hes dead" the girl said crying. I felt sorry for her. Im guessing Slater was her boyfriend.

I made tea for Alice. "how is she?" I asked Rose.

"overreacting, big time" Rose said.

"her boyfriend just died, theres no such..."

Rose interrupted me "she didn't care about Slater. She was dating him long enough to see if he would turn her" She told me.

I went to talk to the girl "you look really familiar" she told me.

I ignored her "do you know how to get into Slater's files?" I asked her.

"are you serious? My boyfriend just died" She said angrily.

"what if I could get Rose to turn you?" I offered her. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

"Matt seems upset" Tyler said to me after breaking the silence to the Lockwood cellar.

"its better this way" I told him not wanting to share my dating history with him.

"i get it, you can't be honest with him" Tyler told me. "Its not really fair to be with someone, and not let them know what you are" he told me again.

I kept repeating what he said. Hes right.

"its right over here..." Tyler said changing the subject "theres cellar that goes right under our old property" he said.

"I know" I said without thinking.

"you do?" Tyler asked surprised.

Oh shit! "I know this is the old Lockwood property" I told Tyler hoping he would buy it.

He nodded and kept walking. I sighed. God damet, I have to be careful.

We walked the stairs into the cellar. "Im guessing this is where Mason was headed. THe night he turned"

"Mason tell you about this place?" I asked him.

"No, I followed him here" He told me as we were looking around. "I think this place is used for werewolves. They would lock themselves up every full moon" He said.

I looked around and found a book "whats this?" I asked.

"its Mason's" Tyler said, after a few minutes Tyler looked up at me "he wrote down everything, about the full moon. Look, its a video of the night he turned" he told me.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I watched as Alice hacked into Slater's computer. He talked about vampires to everyone including the Originals. "Kristen Stewart, why he is obvious"

"what about that one, Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah" Rose said.

"I could call him" Alice suggested.

"do it, tell him the doppelganger is alive and she is ready to surrender" I said

"WHAT?!" Rose screamed.

"oh my god, I knew I recognized you" Alice said.

"get him on the phone please" I said ignoring both of them and walking away. This was it. Im going to die.

"what the hell do you think your doing?!" Rose screamed at me.

"Im getting Klaus's attention." I told her,

"if Klaus knows your alive, he will kill you" she told me. I nodded "and thats what you wanted all along"

"its either me or my family" I told her.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV **

I walked to the tomb and went inside to see Katherine at the entrance. "little Gilbert"

"give me the moonstone" I told her.

"come in and get it" She said.

I threw the ashes on her and she fell to the ground. I quickly ran inside to grab it when Katherine came back up and fed from me.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was waiting impatiently at the tomb. When Bonnie showed up "sorry Im late"

"Jeremy couldn't take the pressure, huh?" I said smirking.

"he said he would be here" she told me walking down into the tomb.

I went to walk downstairs when my phone rang.

_D "not a good time Rose"_

_R "don't be angry with me"_

_D "why what did you do?"_

_R "you need to get to Richmond immediately."_

_D "tell me"_

_R "Elena wanted to see Slater, she told me if I helped her I could walk in the sun. As it turns out, she wants Klaus to know she is alive. Damon, she wants to die"_

_D "Im on my way" _

I hung up and went downstairs to see Bonnie holding the moonstone. "is that the moonstone" I asked her.

"hate to interrupt but today has been full of surprises" Katherine said as she pulled Jeremy towards her. Fuck my life.

I pulled out my phone and called Caroline.

_D "you need to get to the tomb, now!"_

_C "I can't Im with Tyler, helping him with the full moon"_

_D "barbie, Elena is trying to sacrifice herself to Klaus and Jeremy is Katherine's chew toy. Come to the tomb and help Bonnie so I can go get Elena"_

_C "fine" _

"alright, Caroline is on her way. Start the spell, Im going to get Elena" I said as I rushed out of there.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I was taking a sip of my water as I watched Rose's and Alice's facial expressions. Alice was curious and Rose was scared. I turned around and jumped when I saw Damon.

"what are you doing here?" He asked me angrily.

"what are you doing here?" I asked him. He looked up and I turned around to see Rose. "you called him" I said.

"Im sorry Elena" Rose said.

"you said you understood" I said.

"she lied!" Damon screamed.

"Damon Salvatore" Alice said.

"get rid of her" Damon told Rose.

"no way" Alice said as I watched Rose take her out of the room.

"come on, were leaving" Damon told me.

"no" I told him.

"I said were leaving" He told me angrily.

"Im not going with you" I said to him. This hurt, it was sort of our first fight. I love him so much, but Im protecting him.

"get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself" he told me.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I watched as Bonnie performed the spell to open the tomb.

"somethings happening" Katherine said.

"BONNIE NO!" Jeremy screamed.

I turned and looked at Bonnie to see she was bleeding.

"you have to stop her shes not strong enough" Jeremy said.

All of a sudden Bonnie collapsed. "Bonnie, wake up!"

"yes please, because Im still in here" Katherine said.

Bonnie woke up and I sighed relief. "it didn't work, Im not strong enough"

"well, thats too bad because Im still hungry" Katherine said as she took a bite out of Jeremy.

i sped into the tomb and ripped Katherine off Jeremy and pushed Jeremy out of the tomb. To my stupidity, I realized Im trapped in the tomb with Katherine.

"well, well, well, look what we have here" Katherine said. She went to lunge for me when she grabbed her head in pain. I looked over at Bonnie to see she was causing the pain.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

"time to go, Alice is sound asleep and won't remember a moment of this stupid day" Damon told me.

All of a sudden the doors opened "were here to meet the doppelganer"

"thank you for coming" I said as I started to walk towards them.

Damon stopped me "I will break your arm" he said which shocked me.

"theres nothing here for you" He said.

All of a sudden one of the vampires fell to the ground. I looked up to see Elijah.

"I killed you, you were dead" Damon said.

"for centuries now...who are you?" Elijah asked the other vampire Cody.

"who are you?" They asked.

"Im Elijah"

"we were going to bring her to you, for Klaus. She is the doppelganger, I don't know how she exists but she does, Klaus would want to see her" he said to Elijah

"Does anyone else know that your here?"

"No"

Elijah smirked "well, than you have been incredibly helpful" Elijah ripped into the chests and tore out their hearts.

Damon stepped in front of me to protect me but Elijah sped off. Damon and I exchanged looks. Why did he let us go?

"Elena, lets go" Damon told me.

I sighed and nodded. I took his hand and looked up at him. He sighed of relief and pulled me into his embrace. "Elena, please tell me this is the last time, your going to try and kill yourself"

I went to argue but his phone rang.

_D "what?"_

_B "We got Jeremy out"_

_D "and Katherine?"_

_B "she is still in there...but..."_

_D "but what?"_

_B "Caroline went in after Jeremy, so she is locked in the tomb with Katherine"_

_D "of course she is, well, Ill figure something out, Jeremy okay?"_

_B "yeah"  
_

_D "alright bye" _

"what happened" I asked him. What did Jeremy do?

"Your brother screwed up our plan and went for the moonstone. Caroline saved his ass, now she is stuck in there"

I blinked several times "wh-what?"

"Ill find a way to get her out, okay?" I kissed Elena's head.

* * *

**Jeremy's POV **

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bonnie was following me "You don't have to follow me"

"I don't know, there is still time for you to do something stupid" Bonnie said. "My best friend is stuck in the tomb, and I don't know how to get her out, what do you want me to say?"

"you shouldn't have tried that spell. It could have killed you, I don't want to see you get hurt" I told Bonnie.

"Jeremy, you can't feel that way about me"

I grabbed her face and went to kiss her but she pulled away "I can't" She told me.

I nodded and she left the house.

* * *

**Elijah's POV **

"I had a little run in with the guy who killed me...he would die for her" I said to Martin.

"so, thats it then, you let him live" He said annoyed.

"well we need to keep her safe" I told him smirking.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. This covers 2x10 The Sacrifice and I hate that episode for some reason. So, I forgot all the lines, and I had to rewatch to see what happened in this episode. Anyways, hope you liked it._


	16. Tyler's transformation

**Tyler's POV **

I was getting my stuff ready to meet Caroline at the grille. "Hey mom, I got practice, were gonna go out after. Im going to be home late" I lied to her.

"okay" she said.

When I opened the door a girl named Jules was there. "Hi, Im Jules, a friend of Mason's. Im trying to track down Mason"

"Mason left for Florida a few weeks ago" My mother told Jules.

"see thats the thing, hes not" Jules said. What? What do you mean he is not?!

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I was holding the moonstone "so now that you have this, what are you going to do with it?" I asked Bonnie.

"right now its whats binding the sun and moon curse, if I can figure out a way to remove it from the stone, the stone becomes useless"

I got angry "and according to Katherine, Klaus becomes vengeful"

"if he finds out" Bonnie adds.

I sighed "Bonnie can't this wait, Caroline is stuck in the tomb with Katherine, we have to get her out, she is our best friend"

"Elena, Caroline would want me to protect you. Were not going to let you get used in some creepy sacrifice"

I looked up to see Jeremy walk in "what are you two arguing about?"

"were not arguing about anything" Bonnie said causing an eye roll from me. I watched as Bonnie put the moonstone in the bag and walk out of the room to get coffee.

I sat down and sighed "what?" I asked Jeremy.

"why are you on some suicide mission?"

"im trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt" I told Jeremy.

"so giving Klaus the moonstone so you can get yourself killed is okay?" he said as he walked out of the room.

I sighed. Im right, everyone else here is wrong. I know what Im doing. I grabbed the moonstone and walked downstairs.

"where you going?" Bonnie asked me.

"to see Caroline and Damon" I told her.

"your lying" Bonnie said.

"no Im not" I said as I tried to pass her.

"she took the moonstone" Jeremy yelled.

what the hell. "why did you..."

"we tested you, you failed" Bonnie interrupted me.

"Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him. I can't let that happen"

Bonnie moved out of the way and I went for the door. When I opened it I couldn't get through. There was this invisible barrier blocking me.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

"Im sorry, you trapped her in her own house?" Caroline said.

I rolled my eyes "shes trying to commit suicide. This is the only way to keep her safe...here, your care package" I said as I dropped a bag full of lanterns. "and lunch" I handed it to Caroline.

"Im not sharing with her" she said.

I looked at Katherine "yeah..."

"you two are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess with his little plan" Katherine told me.

Shut up you stupid whore "I've been dead before, I got over it" I said to Katherine. I turned back to Caroline "Ill figure out a way to get you out, alright?"

Caroline nodded and I went to leave when I turned to see Elijah standing behind me.

"I have eyes and ears all over the place, I heard about your little friend. Come out" Elijah said.

I turned to see Katherine with fear all over her face and Caroline starting to walk out of the tomb.

Well, that settles that problem. Katherine tried to run out but Elijah stopped her. "you will stay right where you are" Elijah said.

I furrowed my brows "you can compel vampires?" I asked him.

"Im a special vampire" Elijah said smirking. Within a few seconds he took off and I led Caroline outside.

"Okay, Im going to go help Tyler with the full moon" Caroline said.

Are you serious?! "whatever don't get bitten, okay?" Caroline nodded and we both left the tomb, leaving Katherine to rot.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I met Tyler at the grille. "hey you ready?" I asked.

"Some girl came to my house looking for Mason, she said he never made it back to Florida" Tyler told me. Oh shit! I can't lie, how do I lie?!

"oh...uhm...we-we should get going" I said to him.

He nodded and we started to walk out the door but not before I gave a concerned look to Mr. Saltzman.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I walked into Elena's house and found her sitting on the couch. She looked pissed. I smiled at her and sat down next to her. "Elena, don't pout" I said as I pointed my finger at her, touching her nose.

"do you think this is funny?" She said annoyed.

"yes, Elena, I find hilarity in the links I have to go through to repeatedly save your life...wheres Bonnie?" I asked changing the subject.

"I thought she was with you" Jeremy said.

"nope, shes on moonstone duty, Im on Elena patrol" I said smirking on Elena.

"and whos on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

Oh yeah, Elijah came, somehow brought the tomb spell down, but apparently he can compel vampires because he compelled Katherine to stay there. So, Caroline is out and she went to go help Tyler" I said.

"and your telling me this now? Tonights a full moon"

I went to answer when my phone rang "yep but your to distracted by all your suicidal tendencies to notice"

_D "what"_

_R "Sheriff Forbes has officially stated Mason Lockwood as a missing person"_

_D "what? Why?"_

_R "some girl showed up on the Lockwood's door steps looking for Mason" _

_D "what girl?"_

_R "I don't know, but she sure has everyone in a tisy"_

_D "fine, where are you"  
_

_R "Im at the grille"_

_D "perfect, Im on my way" _

I hung up and looked up at Jeremy "change of plan, you babysit" I looked at Elena "ill be back later, okay?"

Elena nodded and I left her house.

* * *

I walked into the grille and sat down next to Ric. "Is that her?" I asked pointing at a blonde.

"yep, do you think she is a werewolf?" Ric asked me.

"well I hope not, giving its a full moon, but we should definitely find out" I said pulling out a bag full of wolfsbane.

"and whats that?" He asked me.

"wolfsbane" I told him.

* * *

**Tyler's POV **

Caroline and I arrived at the old Lockwood property. I've been trying to calm down. I was going to have a rough night, I didn't want to become a werewolf. I guess this is karma for me being a dick throughout the majority of my high school year.

"maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. Isn't that Mason's thing?" Caroline suggested.

"maybe, I just figured he would of called first" I said. You know what. Caroline is right. It is the usual Mason. He never calls to tell us how he is doing, so maybe he did go surf somewhere.

* * *

**Jule's POV **

I was still at the Lockwood house as Carol was walking me outside. "So you'll call me if you hear anything?"

"yes of course...Jules, lets hope for the best" Carol said.

I nodded and got in my car and left. When I was out of their drive way I pulled over and took out my phone.

_"No one has seen Mason. You were right, Mason was lying, theres another werewolf...his nephew" _

* * *

**Tyler's POV **

I started hooking up the chains to the bolts in the wall of the cellar. "tell me you brought the instruction manual" Caroline joked.

"tell me you brought the wolfsbane" I said.

"yes, I did" Caroline said as I watched her pull out a bottle. "not an easy herb to find, but here it is" SHe said pulling out a herb.

I went to touch it...FUCK! The bitch burnt me. "my water bottle is over there"

"the guy at the hardware store said these chains were up to 5000 lbs."

"is that more than a werewolf can pull?" Caroline asked me. I shrugged. "Tyler are you okay?"

AM I okay?! Im about to break every bone in my body! "just mix the herb" I said ignoring her.

I walked around her and started to get undressed when she turned around, I heard her gasp "oh my god, your not gonna like, get naked are you?"

"Its elastic, I don't this is like the hulk where I get to keep my pants" I said taking off my shorts.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I watched as Ric pretended to hit on the new werewolf chick. I rolled my eyes as he was doing a horrible job at it. When I noticed he was getting her something to drink, I went over to him "excuse me, is this guy bothering you?"

"I am not bothering anyone" Ric said.

"perfect well, do it elsewhere" I said to Ric. I turned back to Jules and started distracting her as I watched Ric pour wolfsbane into her drink out of the corner of my eye. "sorry, these drunk people, we just need to put them to bed"

"please don't talk about me like Im not here" Ric said.

"than why are you here?"

Ric smiled and got up and left. When Jules didn't take a drink I rolled my eyes. Come on, I don't have all night for this crap.

* * *

**Tyler's POV **

I was all chained up and started to walk around to see if I could calm down. "what time is it?"

Caroline looked at her watch "almost eight...what time does the moon crest, or whatever"

"not for a while...Mason's journal said the transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex"

"does it say how long you will be a wolf?"

"few hours maybe more, maybe less" I said. I walked over to take a drink of my wolfsbane water. When I took a sip I started coughing. I felt like I was going to puke. "I have to do this, Mason said it would diminish my strength"

* * *

**Damon's POV **

"So I know a couple of motels that you could stay at" I told Jules.

"oh no, thanks, Im just here for the night, looking for my friend"

"oh, who?" I asked.

"Mason Lockwood"

"Oh, I know Mason"

"you do?" she asked me.

"yeah, were great pals"

"hes missing" She told me.

"wait, what do you mean, like missing missing?"

"how do you know Mason?"

"we go way back" I said pointing at her drink that she still hasn't taken a sip of yet.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I watched as Tyler's transformation was taking place. He was burning up but told me to stay away from him. Im not going to though. I promised him I would help him.

"get out!"

"No" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

...

I looked at my watch and it said 10:30 when I looked back up I saw Tyler's eyes turn gold. He tried to bite me and thats when I knew I needed to get the hell out of there.

I locked the door to the cellar and I ran outside. I sat up against the door crying as I heard Tyler transform into a werewolf. After a while it was quiet. Then I heard a scratch at the door. It was Tyler trying to get out.

I put something against the door so he couldn't get out and took off as fast as I could.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

"look, I got go" Jules said as she got up.

"no, come on, one drink" I said.

"it will help me sleep" she said as she picked it up. She smelled it and slammed it back down "you fool"

"what are you doing in Mystic Falls"

"Im looking for my friend"

"well, Im sorry to inform you but you probably won't find him" I told her, threatening her.

"and why is that?" she said angrily.

"you should leave town"

"are you threatening me?" I raised my eyebrows at her and smirked. "on a full moon, how stupid are you?"

"you think Im afraid of you?" I asked her.

"no, thats your vampire arrogance, I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar, along with your pathetic wolfsbane. You've been marked" she said as she left.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I walked downstairs to see Jenna roaming through the closet underneath the stairs. "I got roped into helping the historical society" she said. "and by help I mean very excited"

When Jenna closed the door I gasped when I saw Elijah standing inside my kitchen. He got invited in?! How?!

"hi, Im ELijah"

Jenna grabbed the boxes from me "Elena can take these boxes out to your car, if you would like" Jenna said.

"or I could get them tomorrow" Elijah said

"also a good plan" Jenna said.

"thanks for inviting me into your home Jenna, and Elena I hope to see you again soon"

I watched as Elijah left before I raced up to Jeremy's room. I knocked on the door when Elijah grabbed my hand and put a finger to his mouth.

Jeremy opened his door "whats up?"

"Jenna wanted me to get you to help with the boxes" Jeremy nodded and went downstairs.

"I think its time you and I had a little chat" Elijah told me.

"why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" I asked him.

"because I didn't want you to be taken, look, I want Klaus dead. In order for me to do that, I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed. None of your friends will be harmed, as long as none of your friends try and harm me. I give you my word, Elena" he told me.

"why do you want Klaus dead?" I asked him.

"its a long story" he said angrily.

I swallowed and nodded "we have a deal"

* * *

**Damon's POV **

"WHere is she?!" I screamed as I ran out of the grille.

"Damon, let it go" Alaric said following me.

"what do you mean, let it go. 'you've been marked'"

"DAMON! LOOK UP!" Alaric screamed,

I looked up to see the full moon, remembering how I could die.

"one bite and your dead, one bite! Just lock your doors and we'll deal with it tomorrow"

I nodded and I left to go back to my house.

* * *

When I got there I walked in slowly and kept my guard up just in case Jules came in. I turned the corner and saw Rose sitting on a chair.

"what are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I came to apologize" she started to say as she got up.

"theres nothing here for you Rose" I said hoping she would leave. She was about to speak when we both heard a crash.

I grabbed a sword to investigate and Rose gasped and screamed "DAMON!"

When I turned around she was on the ground with Jules above her. I stabbed Jules and watched as Jules ran.

I looked down to see a werewolf bite on Rose's shoulder. "how bad is it?" After a few seconds it was healing.

"I thought a werewolf bite was fatal" Rose asked.

I shook my head and shrugged "I have to go see Elena, Ill be back later"

* * *

When I arrived at Elena's, she opened the door and smiled at me. She pulled me up to her bedroom and shut the door. "someone has missed me" I smirked.

She giggled and kissed me. Pretty soon I was pushing her on the bed, kissing her neck.

"Damon, I want you to stay the night, please...I have to tell you about Elijah"

I furrowed my eyebrows "what do you mean? What happened?"

She smiled weakly "he was invited in"

My eyes widened. WHAT?! "are you hurt, are you okay?!" I asked examining her.

"im fine, he told me he wants Klaus dead, we made a deal, as long as we play by his rules, he will keep everyone I love safe, including you"

I sighed. Seriously "please don't tell me you believe him"

She sighed "I do"

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I went back to the lockwood cellar and called for Tyler's name.

Very softly I heard Tyler say "Caroline"

I gasped "Tyler?!" I took off the wood holding the door shut and ran in there to see him curled up on the ground. I ran over to him and comforted him "you did it! YOu didn't get out, your okay"

"no Im not" he said crying.

I leaned down and hugged him, comforting him.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

I was sitting in the parlor at the boarding house. I was happy that the werewolf legend was fake. I was taking a sip of Damon's bourbon. Laughing at how he specifically told me to stay out of it. When I took a sip I coughed.

My shoulder started to hurt. When I moved the side of my robe, my skin was cracking at the spot where Jules bit me. Oh shit! Is the legend really true after all?!

* * *

_A/n: Finally got this chapter done. Sorry it took me so long to get it up_


	17. goodbye Rose

**Rose's POV **

Of course, I save Damon's life and in return I get bit by a werewolf.

Damon and Elena walked in "hey life saver..." Damon said smirking. He stopped mid sentence and stared at me "what the hell happened to you"

I cleared my throat "apparently the legend is true" I said as I took the blanket off and showed them my bite wound.

I heard Elena gasp. "oh my god, what happened"

"I pissed off Jules last night and she tried biting me, but got Rose instead" Damon said.

I gave them a weak smile.

"well, this changes things" Damon said annoyed.

"do you need anything, Rose?" Elena asked me.

Several things, blood, and maybe a stake so that I could be put out of my misery "no, Im okay" I said.

"well, we will be back later, stay out of my alcohol" Damon said.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

Damon and I were walking out of the boarding house "Damon, is she going to die?"

"probably, the werewolf bite caused some infection by the look of it" he said.

"we shouldn't leave her alone. If she is going to die, she shouldn't die alone" I said.

He sighed "fine, you can stay here, I've got an appointment with the wolf girl"

"Damon, don't kill her okay?" I said.

"Elena, she tried killing me, she is dead" He said angrily,

"but she didn't, and we don't need to give her another reason to try harder next time"

He sighed "fine whatever, just be careful, okay? We don't know what the wolf bite could do"

I nodded and kissed him goodbye.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I walked into the grille and found Jules. I stomped over to the table and sat down "well, if it isn't the one I meant to kill...Ill have to get that right next time"

"your very lucky were in a bar in a town where if I expose myself, Im dead, because if we weren't, I would have already ripped your throat out" I threatened her.

"you know, for someone who isn't dating that girl, you seem to be very pissed that I bit her" she said smirking.

"people die, we move on. For my girlfriend's sake, tell me how to cure a werewolf bite, and maybe, I won't kill you" oh yes I would.

"take a stake, and drive it through her heart" she said as she walked away.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I was getting Rose some towels. I put her in one of the guest rooms because Damon wouldn't like it if she was in here. Also, because I wanted to be the only woman who stepped foot in his room.

She started puking up the blood, so I was hurrying to get back.

"Rose, I got you..." I looked up and noticed she wasn't in her bed. "ROse?" I said as I looked around.

All of a sudden I was thrown into a wall, and Rose was trying to choke me.

"you did this Katerina!"

"ROse, IM NOT KATHERINE!"

Rose's fangs went away. "Elena?"

"yes its me, its Elena"

Rose let go of me and started shaking "oh my god, please Elena, don't be scared of me"

"Im not" I said even though, I really am scared. She just tried attacking me. I promised Damon I would be careful.

"just get some rest, you will feel better" I told her as I left the room.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I was walking around the high school getting everything ready for the Booster Club Barbecue when Tyler came up.

"how are you feeling?" I asked him, concerned about the whole full moon thing.

"Im fine..." he told me. FUcking liar! "...sore, every muscle aches"

"you did it though! You got through your first transformation, and it will get better!" I said trying to be positive. "you'll get better at it, and it won't hurt so much"

"we don't know that for sure" he said.

"no, but last night was a victory, Tyler. Lets take it"

He laughed "I really want to thank you"

"don't worry about it, we just have to be careful next time because you almost got me...and..."

"what?" he asked.

oh shit, I forgot he doesn't know "a werewolf bite can...kill a vampire" I said calmly.

"how do you know that?" he asked me.

I was about to answer when I heard "Caroline? YOu got a second?"

I looked over to see Matt standing there.

"hey Matt" Tyler said.

"whats up" Matt said.

"uhm, yeah sure" Im shaking, I really want Matt back.

"Ill see you guys later" Tyler said as he left Matt and I alone.

Matt looked at me curiously "that was nothing, there is nothing going on between Tyler and I, we were just...talking"

"look, I just don't like what this is...going on between us, and I just wanna" And he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I went to kiss him back when reality came crashing in "you can't" I can't be with Matt. What if I loose control and I hurt him? "Im sorry, Matt" and with that I left. Heartbroken.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

Rose has been chasing me around the boarding house. I ran into Damon's room and barricaded the door with his dressers. I broke a wooden chair and made it into a wooden stake.

"Elena, I know your not Katherine, Elena I...need your help" Rose said as I heard her choking on blood.

It killed me to not open the door and help her but I was scared. She was going to kill me.

* * *

It was dark now. I decided to get off of Damon's bed and open the door. I went downstairs and saw the front door open. WHere is Rose? I sighed then heard foot steps behind me. I quickly turned around aiming the stake at whoever was there, when I saw Damon.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at the stake as I slowly dropped it on the ground and ran into his arms. He hugged me back then pulled away so he could look at me "What happened? Wheres Rose?"

I sighed "I don't know"

He tilted his head "come on, lets go look for her" he said.

"why are you letting me come" I asked him

"because, there is a possibility that she could come after you. I want you by me at all times until we find her and kill her" he said.

"Damon..."

"No, ELena! STOP! Jules told me that she will be hallucinating. Has she thought you were anyone?"

I sighed "she thought I was Katherine" I said quietly.

I watched as rage crossed Damon's face "now she is really dead, come on, lets go"

* * *

We walked to the school where Liz said a vampire killed one of the janitors. "tell everyone to clear the area" Damon said.

"alright, I will" Liz said as she began to force everyone to leave.

"Come on" Damon said pulling me.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was searching for Rose when I smelled blood. I listened to see if I could hear her, when I heard screams coming from the parking lot.

I pulled Rose off of a girl "ROSE! Its me, its Damon!" I screamed, shaking her.

I looked up to make sure Elena was still there. She was shaking as she looked at the two dead high school bodies laying by their cars.

Rose's features returned back to normal "oh my god, did I do this?"

I sighed and said "come on, lets get you up" I said as I picked her up.

"nO NO NO! Stop, the pain hurts, please just make it stop" she screamed.

I sighed and looked at Elena "Elena, give me the stake"

Elena smiled weakly and sighed. "I-I can't watch this" Elena said as she looked at me.

I nodded and said "alright, just go back to my car. Ill be back in a second"

She nodded and ran off to the car. I took a deep breath and looked at Rose who stared at me wide eyed. "do you want the pain to stop? I asked Jules about a cure, she said the only way is to..."

Rose swallowed hard "just do it, quickly!" she told me closing her eyes.

Even though, I don't feel anything for this girl, I still feel guilty for doing this.

I shook the thought out of my head and staked Rose. I watched as her body turned to grey. I picked her up and put her in the trunk of my car.

"I know you cared about her, Damon" Elena said.

I furrowed my brows "as a friend, yes, but I love you, Elena" I told her.

"I know, I just want to say Im sorry" she said as she took my hand.

I smiled at her and intertwined our fingers as I took Elena to her house "I've got to take the body to Liz, Ill be back later, okay?"

Elena nodded and leaned in to kiss me.

* * *

When I got to Liz, I showed her the body "how the hell did you find her"

"I have my ways" I said smirking.

"well, thank you, Damon. You have done so much to protect this town" she said.

I shrugged "just doing my job" I said as I took one look at Rose and felt that guilt running through my body.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I walked inside and set my bag down "Jer? Jenna?" I said.

I heard a noise in the kitchen "not exactly" someone said emerging from the kitchen.

"Uncle John" I swallowed. Great, he is back.


	18. John is back

_Sorry it took me so long to post. I was down in Covington, watching them film The Originals. Anyways, here is the last chapter._

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I was leaving my house when I saw Tyler. "hey, look, about the kiss. You can't do that anymore, there is still something between Matt and I"

"fine" Tyler said.

"How long have you known that Mason was dead"

I froze. What did he just say "Ty-Tyler what are you talking about?"

"I met this girl Jules, she said that your not the only vampire in this town. Stefan is one, and so is his brother, Damon"

I swallowed "Tyler-"

"did you know he was dead this entire time?" he asked me.

I swallowed feeling an overwhelming pain of guilt course through me. I nodded. I soon found myself thrown against my car. "I TRUSTED YOU!" He screamed at me

"Im sorry, Tyler" I said hoping he would forgive me.

He growled and at me and walked away.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was taking my shower. Listening to the t.v. Why do I feel guilty about Rose? I never loved her, she may have saved my life, but I love Elena. I don't care about Rose. I stepped out of the shower when I heard the new news reporter Andie Starr come on. No one has been found dead yet.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I walked into the kitchen to see John standing there drinking coffee. "Morning" he said.

What the hell?! I don't like you, I don't want to talk to you. "what are you doing?" I asked him annoyed.

"Coffee" he offers.

I roll my eyes "no, were not doing that, we did that last night. Why are you here?"

"When I know that I can trust you, Ill tell you" He told me.

I was about to speak when Jenna and Alaric walked into the room.

"oh my god, Im so late" Jenna said running around.

"thats what you get for hitting the snooze button so many time" Alaric said laughing.

"what the hell?" Jenna asked.

"and good morning to you, Jenna" John said...ass hole.

"Its okay that Im confused right, because we weren't expecting you at all" Jenna said.

"well, I got in late last night, Elena let me in" John said.

"you know, Im probably going to go" Alaric said looking at me. ANd then he left, great leave me with my father to explain to my aunt why he is here.

"I decided to come back and stay for a while" John said.

"not here your not!" Jenna yelled.

"actually, you can't stop me" John said.

"actually, I can. Legal guardian" Jenna said.

"yeah, about that. Elena, would you like to explain what has been happening?" John said. I rolled my eyes knowing what he meant.

"ok, whats going on?" Jenna asked.

"Im sorry, Jenna. I should have told you earlier, but I-"

"Im Elena's biological father" John interrupted me. "there, now you know" He said as he walked out.

Jenna blinked and then looked at me "what?!"

* * *

**Damon's POV **

_D "he what?!"_

_E "I know, John is back in town"_

_D "great, another problem"_

_E "he knows about the sacrifice Damon"_

_D "I don't care, the guy tried to barbecue me!"_

_E "I know Damon, I don't like that he is here either...look, can you come over"_

_D "yeah, Im on my way"_

* * *

I arrived at Elena's house and walked in without knocking.

"hey" she said running down the stairs.

I smiled and walked over to kiss her. "wheres John" I asked when I pulled away.

SHe glared at me "way to ruin a moment, but I don't know, he blew in told Jenna he is my dad, and took off"

"Did he say what he was doing here?" I asked looking around the house.

"No" She said annoyed.

"well the guy has bad timing" I said.

"Apparently" She said.

I turned to look at her "Are you alright?"

"yeah, Jenna's head is spinning but Im alright" she said smiling.

"Im going to go find him"

"and what are you going to do" She asked me.

"kill him" I said as I walked towards the door.

SHe rolled her eyes "Damon" she warned.

"Im joking Elena...ok Im a little serious"

"DAMON!?"

"Im not going to kill him, Elena...IM going to have a civil conversation with your father" I said annoyed.

"Im coming with you" she said as she followed me out the door. I won't hesitate to kill him.

* * *

**Author's POV **

At the grille, Jenna and Alaric were lunch. "Elena is my sister's husband's brothers daughter, and her mother is my boyfriends deceesed wife. You can't make this stuff up"

Alaric just smiled. He felt guilty, he knew Jenna deserved the truth. Jenna looked over and saw John walk into the grille. She rolled her eyes and looked at her menu.

"mind if I join you?" John asked.

"do you have to?" Jenna asked annoyed.

"No, but might as well...look whos here" John said as Damon and Elena walked in.

"Damon, please...don't kill him" Elena said.

Damon rolled his eyes "John, buddy, how have you been?" Damon asked with a tight smile.

"pretty good, Damon. Its good to be back" John said with a sarcastic smile.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was sitting at a table in the grille with Elena. My phone started ringing. I rolled my eyes at the caller ID.

_D "what barbie?"_

_C "hey, we have a problem"_

_D "Ok, explain"_

_C "Tyler found out I lied to him about me being the only vampire in town."_

_D "WHAT?!"_

_C "he knows you killed Mason, I didn't say a word"_

_D "alright, well, I guess Ill just kill him"_

_C "NO! Damon, please, just talk to him"_

_D "Fine, whatever" _

I hung up and looked at Elena "got to go, apparently Tyler knows I exist, so Im going to go kill him"

"Damon wait" Elena said grabbing my arm "don't kill Tyler"

I sighed "why not?"

"To many people are already dead"

I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it. Someone was going to die tonight, I don't care who it is, but someone will. I thought. I will be back soon.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

I was walking to my car when I heard my name.

I turned around "yeah, why?"

"you may know me, Im a friend on Tylers"

I shook my head. "well, I have to go" I said realizing it was Jules.

"I know your a vampire" she said.

"really, is that one of your werewolf tricks?" I asked.

She smiled "actually it is"

I smirked "well, I have a trick to." I said as I let my fangs come out. Before I knew it, I was shot with vervain. I went to attack her but I heard a gunshot and everything went dark.

* * *

**Damon's POV **

I was on my way to find Tyler when my phone rang. I saw it was Caroline.

_D "I told you, Ill go see Tyler"_

_J "actually you won't"_

_D "...Jules...where is Caroline?"_

_J "depends, how long do you want to keep her alive" _

_D "what do you want?" _

_J "bring me Tyler or Caroline dies"_

_D "Im not with Tyler wolf slut"_

_J "well, find him, and bring him to me. The clearing by wickery falls"_

_D "fine, whatever" _

I hung up and sighed annoyed. Of course, more problems to add to our list.

* * *

When I got to the Lockwood mansion. I waited for Carol to leave so I could sneak inside and get Tyler.

He looked at me and tried to run, before I pinned him up against the wall. "now, you listen to me. You will come with me to get Caroline, or you die" I said smirking.

* * *

When Tyler and I arrived at the werewolf slut's camp I asked "wheres Caroline"

"locked up tight"

I rolled my eyes "well, here is Tyler. Now, give me Caroline"

"actually, change of plans. You killed Mason, so your going to die tonight" She said smirking.

"oh really?" I asked. I looked up "its not a full moon. Its not an even fight and you know it. I will take you and kill you"

"Im not sure about that, tough guy" She said as she whistled.

I looked around to see werewolves surrounding me. Oh shit. I motioned Tyler to go over there.

I looked over at Jules and sped over to her, before she jumped on top of her trailer. I went after another werewolf until one jumped down from a tree and I ripped his heart out.

After a few minutes I ripped quite a few hearts out. Dodged fire and wooden stakes. As I went for another werewolf, I got shot from behind and fell to the ground.

I looked up to see someone with a stake over my chest before he screamed in pain clutching his head. I looked around to see Caroline up against the trailer and Jules clutching her head in pain to.

I turned around to see Jonas "Elijah made a promise to Elena. Im here to see its upheld. You need to go...get out of here" he told Caroline and I.

I heard the guy say to Tyler "when your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town"

* * *

I walked Caroline to her house "well, here you are. Now, Im going home" I said.

"thank you, Damon" she said.

I looked at her and nodded before I left.

* * *

**Caroline's POV **

After Damon left I went to freshen up when I heard the door bell ring. I regretted opening it after I saw it was Tyler.

"are you okay?" He asked me.

"I've been better" She said.

He looked down and said "Im sorry"

"you didn't do anything. You just stood there. When they were going to kill Damon and I, you didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"I didn't know what to do" he said.

"you help your friend. Thats what you do...but, you know, its too late because were not friends anymore. So, you take that back to your little werewolf pack and get the hell out of my house" I said as I slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Elena's POV **

I saw John in the kitchen. I rolled my eyes because I didn't want to be anywhere near him. "I wanted to give you this"

"what is it?" I asked.

"its a necklace, your mothers...Mirandas"

I was stunned "I know I may never make things right for you, but I figured you would want to have this" He said as he walked away.

* * *

**Katherine's POV **

I was reading my family history when I heard someone come towards the tomb door. When I learned it was John, I sighed. "I want out of this tomb, John"

"Im already working on it" he said.

What?!


End file.
